Captivated
by Alestie
Summary: Karena bagi Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung adalah matahari di penghujung senja; yang menaungi tiap sudut semestanya, kemudian menjeratnya terpikat dalam belenggu yang menjadikannya mustahil untuk terlepas kembali. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]
1. Danger

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 1 : Danger**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 3500+

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

 **Summary :**

 _"...kau menuruti apapun perintah guru-gurumu, kan? Kau suka perhatian, kan?" Seringai berbahaya terukir di ujung bibirnya, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerak lamban. "Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini, aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang dongsaeng yang baik—dan kau bisa mulai mendengarkan semua perkataanku dengan manis tanpa banyak bertanya, yah, Jeon Jungkook sang murid teladan?"_

* * *

Hai hai, yeorobun! Ane datang lagi bawa fanfic Vkook~ *kibarbendera*

Ohya, **harap dibaca warningnya** ya. _**I'm serious**_. Ini AU dan beda banget atmosfirnya sama karya ane yang sebelumnya— _Countdown_ —yang fluffy. Keliatan kan, dari summary nya? Ane berusaha masang cuplikan yang paling menggambarkan konten fic ini nantinya. Jadi, kalo yang nggak suka _overdominance_ , itu tombol _backspace_ belom jebol kan? Silakan dipencet.

Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Story :**

Jika kau berbicara soal Jeon Jungkook, maka satu kata yang paling menggambarkannya adalah _kesempuraan._

Namja itu punya segalanya; Ia murid teladan yang mendapat peringkat pertama di tes masuk Akademi, ia perwakilan siswa baru yang memberikan ceramah di depan aula ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, ia mantan kapten di klub sepak bola SMP nya dulu, dan ia memiliki paras bak malaikat.

Semua orang menyukainya. Siswi-siswi tergila-gila kepadanya, ia mempunyai banyak teman. Dan semua guru memberikannya kepercayaan absolut tanpa syarat.

Ayahnya seorang direktur perusahaan ternama, ibunya seorang politikus. Ia tak memiliki saudara. Hartanya melimpah ruah, dan ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Jungkook sempurna, dan ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

 _Apapun_ , kecuali _kebebasan._

Segalanya terlihat sempurna, dan semua orang bilang, ia anak yang luar biasa beruntung dan bahagia. Masa depan yang cerah telah mengukir jalannya di depan matanya. Semua orang iri padanya; semua orang ingin menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Segalanya terlihat sempurna; segalanya terlihat tak ada cela, sebelum Kim Taehyung datang ke dalam hidupnya untuk membawa perubahan yang tak pernah sedikitpun ia sangka sebelumnya.

* * *

Jungkook adalah remaja yang hidup dengan rutinitasnya. Bangun pagi-pagi, mandi, memakai seragam, memasak sarapan, makan, mencuci piring, kemudian berangkat ke sekolah. Jarak dari apartemennya ke sekolah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ia akan berjalan dengan langkah santai sambil membaca bukunya dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jungkook ketika menginjakkan kaki di sekolah adalah masuk ke ruang guru. Ia anak yang pandai bicara; walaupun tergolong siswa baru, semua guru menyukainya. Ia akan bertemu wali kelasnya dan mulai berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Sesekali ia akan membantu guru-guru lainnya; mengantarkan catatan, fotokopi, bahkan hingga mengoreksi.

Jungkook adalah siswa yang aktif; para senior dari berbagai ekstrakulikuler sudah mulai menawarinya untuk masuk ke klub mereka. Ia multi-talenta; hampir tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukannya. Namun sesuai hobinya; akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk klub sepak bola. Dengan cepat, ia merambat menjadi anggota inti kesebelasan di bulan kedua semenjak awal perekrutannya.

Sebagai seseorang yang supel dan observatif, Jungkook hampir mengenal semua orang penting di sekolahnya. Ia bahkan mencoba menghafal orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Ia akan menyapa mereka jika tak sengaja berpapasan nanti.

"Jeon Jungkook-ah, kebetulan sekali kau di sini!" suara panggilan yang familiar menyapa Jungkook ketika ia melewati tangga di lantai dua. Jungkook menoleh, _ah, Seokjin-sunsaengnim,_ pikirnya. Seokjin adalah guru pelajaran Biologi sekaligus wali kelasnya. Sang guru tersenyum lebar, "Bisa minta tolong antarkan ini ke ruang administrasi? Saya ada urusan lain." Pintanya bersiap menyerahkan setumpuk tinggi folder dan buku.

"Ah, tapi saya ada kelas di—"

"Sebentar saja." Kini ia terdengar sedikit memaksa, semakin menyodorkan tumpukan bukunya. "Ya?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian mengangguk dan menerima tumpukan itu setengah hati. "Baik, sunsaengnim." Jawabnya memaksakan anggukan patuh.

Sang guru tersenyum, "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Jungkook-ah. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak muridnya beberapa kali.

Jungkook membalas senyumannya sopan. Setelah sosok Seokjin hilang dari pandangannya, ia segera berlari. Ia tak punya cukup waktu untuk ini semua. Ia bisa terlambat. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Koridor sekolah sudah kosong, siswa-siswi pasti sudah memasuki kelasnya. Melihat kondisi jalanan yang sudah sepi, Jungkook semakin panik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga—

 **BRAK!**

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu tersadar, ia telah tersungkur jauh dan berkas-berkas titipan gurunya telah jatuh berserakan. Pantatnya sakit sekali, tetapi ia berusaha untuk segera bangkit. Pandangan matanya masih kabur, dan begitu melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ditabraknya, Jungkook menelan ludahnya.

"Aish, lihat kemana sih, kau ini." Ujar sosok di hadapannya sambil menepak jas miliknya yang kotor karena terjatuh.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook tidak pernah mengenal kakak kelas di hadapannya secara personal, tetapi ia banyak mendengar rumor tentangnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung? Siswa kelas tiga yang paling disegani siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Hanya dia dan sekelompok gengnya saja yang berani mengecat rambut dan memakai _piercing_ ke sekolah. Lebih lagi, warna yang dipakai untuk rambutnya adalah oranye, _berani sekali._ Ia juga dikenal selalu membawa kamera di kantungnya, entah untuk apa. Taehyung adalah berandalan yang pernah diskors karena berkelahi dengan siswa SMA sebelah, tetapi memiliki kawanan yang besar di mana-mana. Selain sosok yang ditakuti, ia juga disegani. Karisma memancar jelas dari wajah dan posturnya.

Meskipun begitu, banyak orang memperingatinya untuk jangan sampai berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung. Kau tak akan menyukai _endinngnya—_ mereka bilang.

Mencari aman, Jungkook segera berdiri dan membungkuk, "Ma-Maafkan aku, _sunbaenim!"_ Ia terpaku dalam posisinya, terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Hanya hening yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hati Jungkook menjerit; ia sudah terlambat!

"Nama?" suara serak Taehyung datar, bagai menusuk telinganya. _Taehyung menanyakan namanya? Apa ia akan dihafal dan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi padanya?_

Menyadari jika ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di dekat namja di hadapannya, Jungkook akhirnya menjawab. "Jungkook… Jeon Jungkook." Ujarnya perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia melihat Taehyung telah mengambil beberapa kertasnya yang berjatuhan. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka; tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dan ikut memunguti berkas-berkas lainnya ke tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook? Kelas 1-A itu? _Siswa emas_ itu?" Taehyung kembali bertanya sambil masih mengumpulkan sisa folder-folder yang berserakan, sesekali memeriksa apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Namja berambut hitam itu tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia berkata, " _Ne, sunbae._ Saya Jeon Jungkook. Kelas 1-A." ujarnya sekali lagi.

"Oh, aku banyak mendengar tentangmu." Ketika mengucapkannya, Taehyung tersenyum; dan Jungkook nyaris terkagum dengan parasnya yang mempesona. "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan siswa teladan sepertimu di sini? Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi." Tuturnya kemudian.

Namun, sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawabnya, Taehyung menaikkan nada bicaranya, "Kau terlihat persis seperti yang orang-orang bilang," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh renyah, "Kau tampan, kau cantik," kedua matanya mengamati Jungkook dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya dengan gerak lamban, "Terlihat pintar, rapi," seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya. Jungkook merasa sesak, ia tak nyaman dipandang seperti itu. Taehyung melangkah mendekati namja yang lebih muda, "Sepatu bermerek, jam bermerek; orang kaya," tangan kanannya perlahan naik, meraih dagu Jungkook untuk mengangkat wajahnya pelan.

Jungkook terpaksa membalas tatapan mata kakak kelasnya, ia ingin ini semua cepat berakhir. "Tapi sayang sekali, kau _anjingnya_ guru-guru tak berguna itu, ya?" bisik Taehyung lirih.

Mendengarnya, mata Jungkook melebar, keningnya berkerut tidak terima. Ia menepis tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya. Ia marah sekali dikatai begitu. _Siapa yang anjing?!_ Ia segera menatap balik namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan berapi-api.

Tampak terkejut dengan respon Jungkook, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, maaf jika kata-kataku menyinggungmu. Tidak sengaja." Ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum, tidak terdengar menyesal sama sekali. Ia menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dikumpulkannya tadi kepada Jungkook dengan santai. "Itu berkas si Seokjin, kan? Belajarlah untuk menolak, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung berkata setelah namja yang lebih kecil menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, _sunbae._ Maaf, saya harus pergi. Saya sudah terlambat untuk masuk kelas." Jungkook berkata dan membungkukkan badannya cepat. Ia ingin segera pergi dari situ.

Taehyung tersenyum, membiarkan Jungkook berlalu melewatinya setengah berlari.

Ia segera menemukan hal lain yang bisa digunakannya untuk bermain.

* * *

Tanpa bisa dihindari, ia terlambat untuk kelas selanjutnya. Untung saja ia seorang Jeon Jungkook, guru itu langsung dengan mudah mempersilakannya masuk tanpa banyak mengomel. Jungkook bersyukur untuk itu; harinya sudah cukup buruk karena kejadian barusan. Bahkan sampai jam makan siangpun, ia masih saja memikirkannya. Mengesalkan sekali.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara cemas teman di sampingnya, Park Jimin, memecahkan lamunan Jungkook. Ia segera tersenyum, "Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat— _stress?_ Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jimin meyakinkan, penuh perhatian.

Jungkook menggeleng, " _Aniya,_ aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya berdusta.

* * *

 _Bodoh sekali!_

Bagaimana bisa ia menghilangkannya?!

Ia baru menyadari ponselnya raib dari saku celananya saat ingin menghubungi kapten sepak bolanya untuk izin latihan. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang. Apa ia menjatuhkannya? _Kapan?_

Jungkook menghubungi resepsionis barangkali ada orang yang menemukannya dan mengembalikannya ke sana, tetapi tidak ada. Ia mencari di ruang guru, _tidak ada_. Ia mencari di lokernya berulang kali, _tidak ada._ Ia mencari di semua kelas yang ditempatinya seharian ini, _tidak ada._ Ia mencari ke ruang administrasi, _tidak ada_. Ia bahkan mencari ke kantin dan lapangan— _ **tidak ada.**_

Ponselnya tak ada dimanapun!

Dan ketika ia nyaris ingin menangis karena hari sudah mulai sore, ia merasakan ada tepukan di pundaknya dari belakang.

Dengan malas, Jungkook menoleh.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah. Mencari sesuatu?"

Begitu melihat sosok yang muncul di belakangnya, jantungnya bagai berhenti berdetak untuk sekian persekon. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Bola matanya hanya menangkap seringai mengerikan dari namja yang berhasil membuatnya kesal beberapa jam lalu. _Kim Taehyung._

Mengingat kejadian itu, Jungkook seakan baru menyadari; _mungkin ponselnya terjatuh saat bertabrakan tadi?_

" _S-Sunbae…"_ ujarnya terbata, "Aku—aku mencari ponselku, apa kau melihatnya? Warnanya putih, ukurannya sebesar ini, mereknya—"

"Ini?" sebelum Jungkook selesai mendeskripsikan barang yang dicarinya, Taehyung telah mengeluarkan sebatang ponsel putih dari sakunya. Ia melihat mata Jungkook yang langsung berbinar cerah, kemudian menghela napas lega. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum, "Tadi jatuh saat kita bertabrakan." Jelasnya singkat.

Jungkook segera mengangguk-angguk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya senang. "Syukurlah… _Jeongmal gamshahamnida, Sunbae."_ Ia mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Taehyung, kemudian segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sungguh, terima kasih." Ulangnya sekali lagi, tersenyum lebar. Ia segera merasa bersalah tadi telah bersikap kurang ajar dengan kakak kelasnya. " _Sunbae—_ uh, soal yang tadi—aku… aku minta maaf sudah berbuat kasar padamu." Jungkook berkata sepenuh hati. Ternyata Taehyung tidak seburuk yang orang-orang bilang.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah melupakannya." Jawabnya cepat. "Oh iya, namaku Kim Taehyung, kelas 3-D, tadi kita tidak sempat berkenalan." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung' mulai sekarang. Kau anak baik, aku tertarik denganmu." Ungkapnya seraya menunjukkan, baris giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia sudah mengenal siapa namja di hadapannya tanpa harus berkenalan. Tapi akhirnya, ia meraih tangan kakak kelasnya setengah ragu, "Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Taehyung _sun_ — _hyung."_ Koreksinya segera.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung sedikit meremas tangannya ketika bersalaman dengannya, namun ia segera menafikkannya. _Mungkin perasaannya saja._ Hari sudah semakin sore, ia ingin pulang, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya kepada hyung barunya yang telah susah payah mengantarkan ponselnya kepadanya.

"Kau—kau belum terburu-buru pulang, kan?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkesiap, ia seakan dapat membaca pikirannya.

Dengan berat hati, Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah!" Taehyung berseru cepat, wajahnya tampak ceria, "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu sambil kita berjalan." Usulnya sembari mulai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Jungkook terdiam, ia mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Merasa namja yang lebih tua menunggunya mengeluarkan suaranya, Jungkook pun memulai pelan, "Aku—aku berasal dari Sekolah Menengah Swasta di Busan. Saat ini aku tinggal di apartemen, kedua orang tuaku masih menetap di Busan. Dan… aku anak tunggal." Ia bercerita, menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia berpikir apakah ini relevan bagi Taehyung, karena namja itu selalu terlihat bosan dengan apapun.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, "Lanjutkan." Imbuhnya.

Namja berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran. _Perlukah?_ Tetapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diri Taehyung yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk menolak perkataannya, "Aku suka olahraga, aku bergabung di klub ekstrakurikuler sepak bola. Aku juga suka menggambar. Kelahiranku 1997…" Jungkook menjeda, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diberitahunya kepada hyungnya. Lagipula mereka kan baru saja kenal.

"Apa lagi?" desak namja yang lebih tua, terdengar tidak sabar.

"Uh…" Jungkook tampak berpikir keras, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu, hyung?" tanyanya menyerah.

"Semuanya." Jawab Taehyung cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Beritahu aku semuanya." Desisnya tajam, tetapi masih menyunggingkan seulas senyum 500 wattnya.

Jungkook kembali terdiam lagi. Ia akhirnya berkata lagi, "Uh, golongan darahku A, ulangtahunku 1 September. Aku sempat berhenti satu tahun setelah SMP… aku—aku pergi ke LA untuk mempelajari seni," ujarnya mulai terbata. Mata Taehyung menguncinya, seakan memaksanya untuk terus berbicara. "…aku suka warna merah—aku ingin bisa menyanyi…" lama kelamaan, Jungkook menyadari jika bicaranya mulai kacau. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memberitahu hal-hal tentang dirinya yang notabene trivia dan pribadi. Itu tidak penting.

"Yang lainnya?" Taehyung kembali menekannya dengan senyumannya.

Namja yang lebih muda mengencangkan genggamannya di pegangan tas ranselnya. Terlalu lama di dekat Taehyung membuatnya gugup; padahal ia sebenarnya orang yang sangat supel dan mudah dekat dengan siapa saja. Tak terpikirkan lagi, akhirnya Jungkook menggeleng lemah, "Kupikir tak ada lagi, hyung." Decitnya lirih.

Taehyung tiba-tiba merangkulkan tangannya di atas pundak dongsaengnya, membuat namja yang lebih pendek menarik napasnya terkesiap. Taehyung terkekeh, entah mengapa terdengar mengerikan di telinga Jungkook, "Mengapa kau tidak mulai bercerita tentang _rahasia-_ mu?" katanya dengan intonasi yang berbahaya. Bulu kuduk Jungkook langsung menegang, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia terus menunduk, berharap langkahnya cepat-cepat membawanya keluar dari bangunan sekolah—jauh-jauh dari namja yang semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi wajahnya. Sebelum sang dongsaeng sempat berkata apapun, Taehyung berbisik di telinganya, "Sesuatu yang kau tak ingin semua orang mengetahuinya? Rahasia yang dimiliki murid teladan paling sempurna sepertimu?"

Jungkook merasa sangat tak nyaman. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, ia menelan ludahnya bulat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia mendesah pelan, "…hyung, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ujarnya berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengerti—" Taehyung justru semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, "— _hei siswa teladan yang biseksual?"_

Mata Jungkook mendelik ngeri, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Jantungnya bagai melompat ke ubun-ubun. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, menahan napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang. _Ia harus tenang_ , seperti Jeon Jungkook yang biasanya. Ia tertawa gugup, "A-Apa yang kau katakan, hyung? Bercandamu keterla—"

"AHAHAHA," tiba-tiba namja yang lebih tua tertawa keras, sukses membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. "Jeon Jungkook, _daebak!_ Kau aktor ulung! Kalau aku produser, mungkin aku sangat ingin merekrutmu." Sindirnya, "Tapi sebaiknya kau segera hentikan permainan drama bodohmu; karena kau tahu? _Aku melihat semuanya di ponselmu._ Aku mengambil memorinya dan membuka semuanya; bahkan aku punya _back up_ nya di _mac_ -ku. Oh iya, kalau kapan-kapan kau butuh pendobrak sandi, kau bisa meminta teman bermainku yang bernama Namjoon. _Dia jenius."_ Taehyung memberikan impikasi dengan bisikannya yang rendah dan menakutkan. "Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku melakukannya— _aku bosan._ Kupikir ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, hei, _tuan penjilat kecil?"_

Jika interval tingkat berbahaya berkisar di antara satu sampai sepuluh, mungkin bagi Jungkook, detik ini adalah _sebelas_. Kepalanya kosong, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Ia terlalu panik, sudah terlambat untuk menyesali keteledorannya beberapa jam lalu yang mustahil ditariknya kembali.

Jungkook berusaha memberontak dari rangkulan sang berandalan. Belum lebih dari satu langkah ia menjauh, Taehyung telah menahan pergelangan tangannya kuat dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras. Suara hantaman punggungnya yang bertemu material solid di belakangnya membuat Jungkook mengerang tertahan. Kedua kaki Jungkook terasa lemas, posisinya terhimpit di antara lengan Taehyung yang bertengger di samping kepalanya.

" _Kau mau kemana?"_ Taehyung bertanya dengan tatapan mata elangnya, tetapi sang siswa kelas satu terus menundukkan kepalanya; seperti kelinci yang tergigit kakinya oleh serigala.

Berusaha menata napasnya yang bergetar, Jungkook berbisik, "…aku—aku mau pulang…"

" _Pulang?_ " ulang Taehyung dengan tawa sinisnya, "Kau tak peduli dengan _data menarik_ yang baru saja masuk di laptopku? Aku bebas melakukan apapun dengannya?Jadi menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan informasi berharga ini? Mungkin aku bisa mulai dengan meng- _upload_ kabar ini ke _website_ resmi sekolah, atau mengirimnya ke kepala sekolah; kalau siswa ter-emas-nya adalah seorang _bi—"_

"Aku bukan _biseks!"_ Jungkook memotong, mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya untuk berteriak.

"Ya, tapi kau bisa menyukai baik namja atau yeoja, kan?" ujar Taehyung menyudutkan, "Aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu yang lugu—kau bahkan belum pernah membuka situs-situs porno, kan? Terlalu _noble_ untuk melakukannya? Merasa bersalah?" lanjutnya bertubi-tubi. Ia mengamati namja sempurna di hadapannya yang terdiam seribu bahasa, ketakutan tampak jelas di matanya. "Lucu sekali membaca curhatan yang kau tulis di dalam situ, seperti gadis remaja yang kesepian. Pesan-pesan dari teman sekelasmu saat SMP dulu yang kau suka, dari hyung-hyungmu. _Wow_. Jadi apa ini? Kau masuk ke sekolah ini karena mengejar _sunbae_ mu? Hoseok itu teman sekelasku, kita sering bermain _billyard_ bersama saat liburan— _OH!_ Pantas saja kau bergabung tim sepak bola! _Kaptennya kan Hoseok!_ Ah ah, masuk akal! Pintar sekali, dasar penji—""

"Hentikan." Jungkook mendesis, suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. "Jangan. Kumohon, _hentikan. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi._ " Pintanya lemah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Senyuman melebar di bibir Taehyung, "Bukan begitu, kan, caranya meminta sesuatu, _siswa teladan?"_

Jungkook mengatur napasnya, menarik dan menghembuskannya dalam ritme yang lamban. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah hyungnya dengan wajah kalah. Mata kelincinya tampak sudah merah dan berkaca-kaca, " _Kumohon,_ hyung," ulangnya, menginjak mati-matian harga dirinya. Seumur-umur, Jeon Jungkook belum pernah memohon dan ditindas seperti ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Sebutkan nominalnya. Akan kutransfer besok pagi-pagi sekali." Ia menawarkan dengan nada frustasi.

Senyum di bibir Taehyung lenyap seketika, wajahnya mengeras pertanda ia tidak senang. Ia segera menjambak sisi rambut di pelipis kanan sang dongsaeng dan mengerlingnya tajam, " _Uang?"_ desisnya garang, "Karena kau orang kaya, kaupikir kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang? Kau pikir aku preman murahan, hah?" suaranya tenang, tetapi bagai mencabik telinga Jungkook karena intonasinya yang jauh dari kata bersahabat.

Bola mata Jungkook bergetar ketakutan, napasnya tersengal. Wajah Taehyung dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hangat hembusan napasnya menyentuh permukaan kulit di wajahnya. Ia tak berani mengatakan apapun.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya, mengatur emosinya. "Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak ingin uangmu." Katanya menurunkan nada bicaranya, "Daripada itu… Bagaimana kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan untukku?"

Jungkook bersumpah jika ia melihat kilatan terhibur di mata hyungnya yang berbahaya; dan ia merasa semakin ciut dalam himpitannya. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah dongsaengnya dari dagu runcingnya, menatap setiap detil wajah sempurnanya lamat-lamat, "...kau menuruti apapun perintah guru-gurumu, kan? _Kau suka perhatian, kan?_ " Seringai berbahaya terukir di ujung bibirnya, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerak lamban. "Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini, aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang dongsaeng yang baik—dan kau bisa mulai mendengarkan semua perkataanku dengan manis tanpa banyak bertanya, yah, Jeon Jungkook sang murid teladan?"

Jungkook terdiam, terlalu gentar untuk mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Kerongkongannya kering, napasnya tak beraturan. Taehyung melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang kuminta; datang setiap kali aku memanggilmu, tertawa ketika aku menyuruhmu tertawa, diam ketika aku menyuruhmu diam— _hanya menjadi seorang dongsaeng yang manis dan penurut_. Itu saja." Tambahnya dengan _evil smirk_ yang semakin jelas.

Namja yang lebih muda masih terdiam, menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "…apa ini semua menyenangkan bagimu? Memerasku padahal aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun berusaha mengganggumu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan mata yang siap menjatuhkan air mata kapan saja.

"Sayang sekali, tapi _begitulah_ ," Taehyung menjawab dengan hembusan napas, berlagak pura-pura menyesal, "Sekarang, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kita _deal_ atau tidak?" desaknya tak sabar.

Tak ada respon, namja berambut hitam itu tampak berpikir keras. Posisinya saat ini tidak nyaman sekali. Taehyung masih mengangkat wajahnya dengan jemarinya; membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Ia mengutuk hari yang semakin sore dan koridor sekolah yang sudah benar-benar kosong. Tak adakah yang akan datang menyelamatkannya dari situasi terburuk ini?

Merasa namja di hadapannya mulai tidak sabar, akhirnya, Jungkook berbisik lemah, "… _deal, dasar brengsek._ " ujarnya tanpa berani membalas tatapan hyungnya yang mengintimidasi.

Senyuman di bibir Taehyung mengembang lebar, adrenalin yang aneh menyeruak hebat di seluruh saraf-sarafnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya untukku? Menjadi dongsaengku yang manis dan penurut?"

Jungkook mengatur napasnya, sebelum kemudian mengangguk dua kali.

"Wow, _daebak!_ " seru Taehyung sumringah, melepaskan Jungkook dari himpitannya dan melangkah mundur. Belum sempat Jungkook menghela napas lega, Taehyung berkata, "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya satu kali?" ide hyungnya nyaris membuatnya tersedak.

"Jungkook-ah, berputar di tempat." Taehyung segera berujar dengan nada memerintah.

Walau ia merasa sangat kesal, akhirnya Jungkook menuruti apa kata namja yang lebih tua. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Dengan langkah malas, ia berputar di tempat. _Seperti orang bodoh saja,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi,"—dan Jungkook berputar sekali lagi.

"Berputarlah satu kali lagi," – _Jungkook berputar sekali lagi,_ dan bahkan ia tidak tahu apa menyenangkannya melihat dirinya berputar-putar seperti orang idiot. Ia semakin merasa tak nyaman, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Taehyung mengamatinya dengan begitu intens.

"Manisnya, kau mendengarkan apa kataku dengan baik." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap ujung kepala dongsaengnya dengan sumringah.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Sekarang bolehkah aku pulang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu, aku akan mengantarmu." Taehyung mengangguk bersemangat, merangkul Jungkook dan mulai berjalan. "Hari sudah malam, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Namja yang lebih muda mencibir, "Kau hanya ingin tahu dimana apartemenku, kan, dasar cumi-cumi."

Taehyung tertawa renyah mendengar respon sarkastik dongsaengnya, "Anak pintar," ia mengusapkan poninya ke kepala Jungkook gemas, "Oh iya, tadi aku sudah mengatur _speed dial_ -mu. Nomorku kutaruh di nomor 1." Katanya enteng, "Aku memasang lagu _Baby_ Justin Bieber untuk setiap panggilan dariku, dan suara _beep_ tiga kali untuk pesan. Supaya kau bisa segera tahu kalau aku menghubungimu. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Tukas Taehyung kemudian, segera mendapatkan desahan panjang dari dongsaengnya.

 _Sialan._ Jungkook hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Saat itu, Jeon Jungkook belum mengetahui;

Bahwa sesuatu yang besar—yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya, akan terjadi kepadanya.

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Thanks for reading! ^^

Is this genre alright? lol.

Sebenernya ane agak nggak yakin mau bikin tema blackmail, dan ini udah ditulis delet tulis delet beberapa kali biar engga terlalu ofensif, tapi tetep kerasa dominannya si Tae. Terus terus, ane juga nyari padanan kata yang cocok buat 'blackmail', tapi engga nemu yang sreg. Ngancem, memeras, maksa? Nggak kena semua sebenernya ._. tapi yasudahlah.

Anyway, always appreciate reviews, favs, and follows! Get updated!


	2. NO

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 2 : N.O.**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 4500+

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

* * *

 **Story :**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jungkook telah duduk manis di bangku kelasnya yang masih kosong. Ia membuka-buka buku pelajarannya, mengulang pelajaran yang telah dibacanya kemarin malam. Ia menghela napas.

Jungkook sengaja datang sepagi mungkin; ia ingin memperkecil kemungkinan untuk bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung walau hanya sedikit saja. Ia sudah memutuskan; hari ini ia akan berdiam saja di kelas. Ia tidak akan ke kantin, ke ruang guru, ke perpustakaan— _manapun._ Ia hanya akan di kelas, dan sepulangnya, ia baru akan pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih sepak bola.

Ia telah meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemen. Dengan begini, sempurna sudah rencananya untuk terbebas dari kakak kelas serigala—yang sialnya berparas malaikat—nya dan mengembalikan keseharian hidupnya seperti semula. Tenang dan tentram.

Semakin lama, satu per satu teman sekelasnya datang dan memenuhi seluruh bangku hingga penuh.

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya melirik gerbang sekolah dari jendela tempatnya duduk, memastikan apakah _kau-tahu-siapa_ akan masuk ke sekolah atau tidak. Ia banyak mendengar kalau Kim Taehyung sering absen seenaknya tanpa alasan—yah, seperti bocah berandalan biasanya.

Hingga bel berbunyi, ia tidak melihat sosok rambut oranye memasuki pintu gerbang. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas lega.

 _Syukurlah, psikopat cumi-cumi itu tidak berangkat hari ini._

Setidaknya, Jungkook berpikir jika ini awal yang cukup baik.

* * *

Dengan _mood_ yang sangat baik, Jungkook menggumamkan senandung ceria ketika bel makan siang berbunyi. Setengah hari sudah terlewati, dan ia sangat yakin jika si pemeras itu tidak masuk hari ini. _Semoga saja dia dikepung berandalan SMA seberang_ , pikirnya tak acuh. Pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari Kim Taehyung sejak insiden kemarin. Apalagi karena namja itu mengantarkannya ke apartemen kemarin malam. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Taehyung terus memaksanya untuk menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mulutnya sampai lelah berbicara. Ia menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya hampir seumur nyawanya— _dari umur lima tahun hingga sekarang_. Ketika ia kehabisan akal tentang apalagi yang harus diberitahunya kepada hyungnya, Taehyung akan mulai menggodanya dengan mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka _website_ sekolah mereka. Benar-benar sepuluh menit perjalanan yang sangat menyiksa.

Ketika Jungkook berpikir jika ia bisa bernapas lega, tiba-tiba ia merasakan keheningan yang aneh mendadak tersebar di kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, tak ada satupun orang yang mengeluarkan suara di kelasnya. Bahkan para wanita biang gosip yang duduk di pojok kelaspun ikut bungkam.

Dan tiba-tiba, semua mata teman-temannya tertuju ke arahnya. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan—

" _Jungkook-ah."_

Kedua bola mata Jungkook membesar, jantungnya langsung memacu kencang. _Kim Taehyung_ , dengan langkahnya yang lebar, masuk dari pintu kelasnya. Wajahnya dingin tak bersahabat. Beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook menyadarinya, namja yang lebih tua itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ikut denganku. Sekarang." Suara Taehyung dalam dan berat, seakan ia tak ingin mendengar sangkalan apapun dari perintahnya.

Jungkook merasakan kedua lututnya lemas seketika, "Aku—bel masuk lima menit lagi berbunyi, hyung." Ujarnya mencoba memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Bolos."

Hanya itu ucapan Taehyung, sebelum dengan tak sabar menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menariknya keluar kelas.

* * *

"Ponselmu dimana, Jungkook-ah?"

Setelah berhasil menyeret dongsaengnya dari kelas 1-A di lantai satu hingga ke atap sekolah dalam diam, Taehyung akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan bertanya datar. Suara yang keluar dari bibir namja yang lebih tua terdengar begitu datar dan monotonik; dan hal itu langsung membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Ia pikir Taehyung akan mengaum di wajahnya—tetapi tidak. Ketenangan itu justru membuat Jungkook seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya. ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Jungkook menelan ludah, cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat, "Aku—aku tidak membawanya. Tertinggal di apartemen…" Ia menjawab lirih. Otaknya tak bisa berhenti merasakan panik meskipun hatinya terus membisikkan untuk tenang.

Pandangan mata Taehyung sangat tajam, wajahnya menakutkan. " _Apa kau sengaja meninggalkannya?"_ pertanyaan Taehyung membuat jantung Jungkook seakan copot. Pikiran-pikiran naifnya tentang keseharian yang tentram segera retak dan runtuh seketika. Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" _Benarkah?_ Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku?" Taehyung mendesis berbahaya, bayang-bayang gelap tampak jelas sekali memantul di dalam bola matanya yang tampak kemerahan karena tersiram cahaya matahari.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku; kau siapa, Jeon Jungkook." Suruhnya dengan gestur yang dapat membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi.

 _Sial, sial, sial…_ Jungkook tak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam hati. Tapi ia tahu jika ia tak punya pilihan lain— _Taehyung tidak memberikannya pilihan lain._ Di saat seperti ini, Jungkook justru sama sekali tidak mengingat jika ia terpaksa mematuhi semua kata-kata Taehyung karena ia menyimpan rahasia terbesarnya; tetapi memang karena ia benar-benar gentar untuk melawan Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan begitu sadis.

Jungkook menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara parau, "…aku—" jedanya ragu, "… _aku dongsaengmu yang manis dan penurut._ " Lidahnya terasa kelu begitu ia membiarkan kata-kata yang menghancurkan harga dirinya itu keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak; menatap namja di hadapannya lamat-lamat. Ia perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan berkata memerintah, "Lain kali jika kau meninggalkannya, pulanglah dan ambil. Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi. Kau mengerti, Jungkook-ah?" ia memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "… _ne_ , hyung. Aku mengerti."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tersenyum puas. Jungkook nyaris terperangah karena pesona yang terpancar tak terhentikan dari wajah hyungnya—andai saja kepribadiannya sama seperti penampilannya; pasti Jungkook sudah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak lama.

Aish, apalah imajinasi gila yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Jelas-jelas saat ini Taehyung tak lebih dari serigala— _pahatan Picasso_ —yang sedang membelenggu kakinya dengan rantai. Ia buru-buru membatin untuk berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, _bodoh sekali._

Di tengah lamunannya yang semakin tak karuan, Jungkook mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring. Matanya langsung mengerjap tanggap. Mengusahakan suara selembut mungkin, Jungkook bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, "Uh… apa sekarang aku boleh kembali ke kelas, hyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " _Apa?_ Ke kelas? Jangan bercanda." ujarnya dengan tawa mengejek, "Duduk dan silang kakimu." Perintahnya sambil mengacung ke suatu sudut di hadapannya.

Namja yang lebih muda mendesah frustasi, "Tapi hari ini aku—"

" _Duduk dan silang kakimu._ " Taehyung mengulang, kali ini lebih forsif dan tajam, "Atau kau tak bisa melakukannya untukku? Kau tak bisa menjadi dongsaengku yang manis dan penurut, Jungkook-ah?" ia meremas pundak adik kelasnya ringan, menatapnya dalam.

Jungkook segera bungkam; entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar kencang setiap kali Taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia tahu, _seharusnya ia memberontak_ ; namun ia tidak melakukannya. Ia merasa terperangkap—entah oleh apapun yang terpancar dari aura Taehyung yang berbahaya. Hatinya bergejolak kacau, ia tidak pernah membolos kelas sebelumnya; apalagi hari ini ada tugas penting yang seharusnya dikumpulkannya di mata pelajaran kali ini.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah dengan napas bergetar dan berbisik lirih, "….aku— _aku bisa melakukannya._ " Ia berucap lemah, merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

Dengan langkah gontai, namja berambut hitam itu melangkah ke tempat yang tadi ditunjuk hyungnya dan perlahan duduk menyandar dinding. Ia lalu menyilang kakinya, sesuai perintah Taehyung sebelumnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Taehyung. Mata kelincinya mengikuti kakak kelasnya yang dengan senyum puasnya ikut berjalan ke arahnya. Namja itu kemudian berjongkok sangat dekat di depannya, menyeringai lebar, kemudian menyentuh pipi kanan dongsaengnya dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dingin.

"Kau manis sekali saat patuh dan tak banyak bicara seperti ini, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, matanya berkilat merasakan antusiasme yang aneh berdesir di dadanya, "Pantas semua guru-guru menyukaimu. Anak baik, tampan, siswa teladan, pintar … _dan penurut._ " Desisnya berbahaya. Kedua bola matanya tanpa sadar mengamati dua belah bibir merah Jungkook yang setengah terbuka, pandangannya terpaku dan enggan mengalih. Taehyung kemudian menurunkan jemarinya dan mengusap bibir bawah dongsaengnya dengan ibu jarinya, "Hei, katakan padaku, apa kau selaiu begini? Membiarkan semua orang membuatmu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan? Atau jangan-jangan... _kau justru menyukainya?_ "

Begitu Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya kembali ke bola mata sang adik kelas, kini giliran dirinyalah yang terperangah. Matanya melebar menyaksikan namja yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan mata bergetar dan berlinang, air matanya telah menggenang tetapi tidak jatuh. Napas Jungkook terengah, dadanya naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat, alis di keningnya mengernyit jelas; bahkan ia berusaha sejauh mungkin mengambil jarak dengan menekan tubuh belakangnya ke dinding—ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Tetapi di atas segalanya. Jungkook terlihat _..._ apa kau menyebutnya; _seksi?  
_

Perlahan, Taehyung melepaskan jemarinya, bergerak mundur. _Akalnya bisa meletup jadi kacang goreng jika tidak segera menjauh dari posisinya yang seperti ini._ Taehyung tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan soal orientasi seksnya; tetapi ia cukup yakin kalau dirinya _normal_. Ia belum pernah merasakan ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis— _kecuali jika sesama jenis itu ternyata seorang Jeon Jungkook_ ; yang mempunyai keindahan melebihi sebuah kecantikan dan ketampanan. Bahkan ia tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Terlalu rumit, dan ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Aish, brengsek!" Taehyung tiba-tiba mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambut oranyenya, frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri. Jungkook terperanjat kaget, namun ia tak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Namja yang lebih tua kemudian bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, melangkah ke sisi kiri dongsangnya. Dengan gerakan tak sabar, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook dan membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ia mengangkat salah satu kakinya di atas kaki lainnya, kemudian menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menutup wajahnya. "Jangan bergerak." Ujarnya memerintah, "Aku mau tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku, apapun alasannya." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Jungkook hendak protes, tetapi urung karena ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya.

 _Jadi ia hanya diperlakukan sebagai bantal?!_ Membayangkan Taehyung yang mungkin akan terus terlelap hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jungkook mendesah frustasi tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kelas masih berjalan setengah hari, ia punya ekstrakulikuler sepak bola, dan bahkan urusan penting di OSIS—ia akan membolos semua itu, _demi menjadi bantal?!_

Kim Taehyung benar-benar tak memiliki sesuatu yang baik dalam dirinya. Secuilpun.

—kecuali wajahnya.

* * *

"Hei, bangun."

"Jungkook-ah, bangun, sudah bel pulang."

" _Jebal,_ bangunlah! Kau mau menginap di sekolah, hah? Jung— _ah_ , _syukurlah._ "

Dengan wajah mengantuk, Jungkook perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. ia mengerdipkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan pandangannya karena sinar matahari yang menyala di atas kepalanya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia melihat sosok Taehyung yang masih berjongkok di hadapannya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dicernanya. _Dimana ini?_ Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa sampai tertidur di atap se—

Matanya langsung bulat, seratus persen terbuka begitu ia sepenuhnya teringat alasan mengapa ia bisa terdampar _di sini, di waktu gila ini, bersama orang paling tidak masuk akal ini_.

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh terlelap juga bersama serigala abnormal di pangkuannya?! Ia merasa sangat, sangat, _sangat_ bodoh. Aish, mana bel pulang sudah berbunyi pula— _ia benar-benar membolos!_ Dan bahkan ia menikmati tidurnya. _Parah… parah sekali._ Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena frustasi akan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau susah sekali bangun. Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada rendah.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. _Oh iya_ , ia baru ingat jika semalaman ia susah sekali tidur karena gelisah memikirkan dirinya yang terjebak di perangkap Taehyung dan tak tahu caranya untuk keluar. Akhirnya ia baru bisa tidur dua jam terakhir sebelum alarm ponselnya berbunyi; dan ia sudah merencanakan untuk berangkat sepagi mungkin hari ini. Ah, pantas saja tidurnya barusan nyenyak sekali.

"Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Namja yang lebih tua melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah dongsaengnya.

Tersadar, Jungkook segera bangkit dari sandarannya ke dinding, "Aku… semalaman aku menggarap tugas, tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, hyung." Ujarnya cepat-cepat.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Kau tidur seperti mumi. Hampir saja aku berpikir jika kau mati karena pahanya kujadikan bantal," candanya sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Jungkook mengerdipkan matanya beberapa kali. Hatinya sedikit lebih tenang jika _mood_ hyungnya terlihat baik seperti ini.

"Tadinya melihatmu masih tidur, aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku saja. Tapi Yoongi terus menerus menghubungiku, memintaku mengembalikan 'wakil-panitia-acara- _festival-tahunan-_ sekolah' nya secepat mungkin. Bagaimana pula dia bisa tahu kalau kau bersamaku?" tutur Taehyung tak habis pikir, "Dia cerewet sekali, tapi dia benar-benar tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa menolaknya," Taehyung mendesah sambil menghembuskan napas malas.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Nng, Ketua OSIS—maksudku, Yoongi-sunbae temanmu, hyung?"

Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Ketua OSIS SMA mereka, Min Yoongi, yang dikenal paling tegas dan berwibawa itu berteman dekat dengan Kim Taehyung, siswa paling berandalan dan disegani di sekolah. Benar-benar kombinasi yang unik.

Taehyung mendecakkan bibirnya, "Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Sana cepat berangkat, sampaikan salamku padanya." Ujarnya malas sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menyuruh Jungkook cepat bergegas.

Jungkook segera bangkit. Kakinya kesemutan, tetapi ditahannya dan ia mulai melangkah terhuyung. Ah, bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan bertatapan muka dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, sungsaengnim yang ia tinggal kelasnya, dan siswa-siswi lain yang melihatnya diseret oleh seorang Kim Taehyung dari lantai satu hingga puncak. Ia bergidik ngeri; tak ingin membayangkannya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang atap, langkahnya terhenti ketika sang kakak kelas memanggilnya keras sekali lagi. "Yah, Jungkook-ah!" Mendengarnya, Jungkook pun menoleh.

"Aku menunggumu di sini. Setelah selesai dengan urusan OSIS merepotkan itu, langsung kemari." Perintahnya sambil mulai berbaring lagi.

Jungkook sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, tetapi Taehyung buru-buru menambahi;

"Tidak usah latihan sepak bola." Katanya enteng, kembali memejamkan matanya tak peduli.

* * *

Pulang dari rapat, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Jungkook akan kembali ke atap dan menemui Taehyung, membangunkannya dan mengajak pulang. Ia menurut; tidak ikut latihan sepak bola; meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan _sunbae_ favoritnya, Jung Hoseok. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka mulai mengobrol dengan kasual. Jungkook selalu berpikir jika hyungnya adalah orang yang sangat misterius; tetapi, begitu banyak berbicara dengannya, ia mulai merasa berbeda. Taehyung punya selera humor yang luar biasa, ia dibuatnya terbahak berkali-kali.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan pulang hari itu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Hari esok dan lusanya, Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung sama sekali. Ia bahkan sudah membawa ponselnya dengan perasaan was-was, tetapi tak ada pesan atau panggilan apapun. Hari itu, ia merasa lega dan tenang. Ia bisa mengikuti latihan sepak bolanya, mempersiapkan festival untuk _stand_ kelasnya, lalu rapat OSIS nya untuk _event_ yang akan berjalan satu setengah bulan lagi. OSIS dan kepanitiaan telah mengirimkan proposal, dan pagi ini ia mendapat kabar dari Yoongi-sunbae jika permintaan mereka sudah disetujui.

Hari selanjutnya, Taehyung menghubunginya ketika makan siang. menyuruhnya membelikannya makanan di kantin dan naik ke atap. Gaya bicaranya masih tinggi, memerintah, dan mendominasi. Begitupula dengan hari-hari seterusnya. Dua minggu menjadi 'dongsaeng privat' Taehyung membuatnya menyadari jika tingkat keberangkatan sang 'psikopat serigala' itu tak lebih dari satu per dua. Tetapi semakin lama, presensi nya semakin meningkat.

Taehyung selalu memerintahkannya melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di otak terisengnya sekalipun. Jungkook mulai berpikir jika jangan-jangan kakak kelas abnormalnya ini datang dari luar angkasa, cara berpikirnya aneh dan gila. Saat sedang bosan, Taehyung pernah suatu kali menyuruhnya mengirimkan rekaman ke ruang _broadcast_ diam-diam. Dan saat ia memasukkannya, ternyata itu adalah rekaman suara desahan-desahan sepasang yeoja dan namja yang menjijikkan— _yah, kau tahu maksudnya._ Jungkook langsung merona, panik setengah mati. Ia buru-buru mematikan _broadcaster_ nya secepat mungkin dan berlari ke atap lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan sekejam ini! Tapi begitu sampai di atap, ia justru menemukan Taehyung terbahak keras sekali sambil berguling-guling di lantai. _Tentu saja tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

Tidak hanya sampai situ kejahilannya. Ada juga hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman; yaitu fakta bahwa Taehyung sangat suka merekam dan memotret. Ketika pagi-pagi Taehyung menjemputnya ke apartemen, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memotretnya. Saat makan siang, ia memotretnya. Saat akan pulang, _ia memotretnya._ Bahkan suatu hari, Taehyung pernah membawakannya bandana kelinci dan menyuruhnya mengenakannya— _dan ia memotretnya._ Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir jika kakak kelasnya ini alien paling berkelainan sedunia?

Dan setelah satu bulan menjadi 'dongsaeng privat' Kim Taehyung, Jungkook mengetahui satu lagi fakta bahwa hyungnya ini… _sangat mesum._

 _Sungguh_. Ia tidak akan bercanda soal yang satu ini.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilnya suatu hari sambil mengunyah roti, "Kau pernah nonton video porno?"

Mendengarnya, Jungkook langsung tersedak dalam makannya. Taehyung tertawa sambil mengelus punggung adik kelasnya, "Kau lihat yang seperti apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada antusias.

Jungkook mengusap mulutnya, ia menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang begituan!" sangkalnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Masa?!" mata namja berambut oranye itu membesar, tidak percaya, "Tidak pernah? Sama sekali?"

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, "Menjijikkan. Tolong jangan bicarakan hal-hal vulgar saat sedang makan, hyung. Aku mau muntah." Ucap namja yang lebih muda dengan ekspresi jijik. "Lagipula melihat begituan bisa menurunkan kerja otak, membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak pen—"

"Kalau begitu kita lihat sekarang!" Taehyung langsung berseru panik, menghiraukan Jungkook yang memelototinya. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel, "Kau harus melihatnya walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidup, Jungkook-ah. Aku tahu, kau bi. Tapi ini _kebutuhan biologis_ dan kau harus melihatnya, demi apapun." Ujarnya terdengar serius, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Oh _jebal,_ hyung, jangan tularkan penyakit mesum dan idiotmu padaku." Jungkook mendesah frustasi.

"Jangan membantahku," Taehyung mengerling, "Kemarilah, siswa teladan." ujarnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang _mode_ nya akan berubah menjadi hyungnya yang dominan, mengerikan, dan ingin dipatuhi. Maka dengan terpaksa, Jungkook mendekat ke arah hyungnya. Namja yang lebih tua menyodorkan ponselnya ke antara mereka berdua, menunjukkan layarnya yang mulai memutarkan sebuah video.

Beberapa detik berjalan, mata Jungkook melebar, "H-Hyung, ini—ini… _n-namja dengan namja_ …?" tanyanya bergetar, mendadak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Wajahnya merona. Matanya memincing tak nyaman.

"Kau suka yang begini, kan?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih mengunci tatapan matanya ke layar, "Aku juga belum pernah melihat yang begini sebelumnya. Aku penasaran." Paparnya kemudian.

Beberapa menit, layar ponsel Taehyung menunjukkan suatu gambar dan suara yang _'sangat sugestif',_ Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menjerit, "Hyung! Kecilkan suaranya! Kecilkan suaranya!" serunya bergidik. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Taehyung yang juga mulai merasa risih segera menurunkan volumenya.

Dan saat adegan klimaks dimana salah satu namja dalam video berteriak nikmat—

" _A-Aaaahh—"_ **"—UWAAAAHH!"**

Taehyung dan Jungkook berteriak histeris di saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung bahkan membanting ponselnya keras, menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"J-JUNGKOOK, MATIKAN! MATIKAN! **MATIKAAN!** " namja yang lebih tua memekik sambil meringkuk menghadap dinding, menutupi seluruh wajahnya panik.

Jungkook buru-buru meraih ponsel hyungnya, matanya terpejam ketika ia menekan tombol _back_ dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan jemarinya gemetar, membiarkan ponsel itu tetap terdampar di sana.

Ketika hanya napas tersengal yang mengisi ruangan itu, Jungkook perlahan menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Namja itu masih meringkuk seperti trenggiling. Mata namja yang lebih muda mengerdip beberapa kali— _telinga hyungnya merah sekali._ Tawa Jungkook langsung pecah seketika, " _Mwoya,_ hyung _?_ Bukannya tadi kau semangat sekali ingin menonton video itu?" godanya geli. Entah kenapa, ia melupakan risihnya sendiri karena melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang tampak lucu.

"Diam kau!" bentak namja yang lebih tua sambil terengah, "Argh! Apa yang baru saja kulihat?! Nanti malam pasti aku mimpi buruk! _MIMPI BURUK!_ " serunya frustasi. Kali ini Taehyung jatuh, meringkuk, dan berguling-guling di atas lantai. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan brutal.

Jungkook terbahak sekali lagi hingga air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Perutnya sakit, pipinya lelah tertawa, tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia pun akhirnya ikut meringkuk dan berguling-guling seperti orang bodoh bersama hyungnya. Lama kelamaan, mereka justru saling menendang dan tawa dari kerongkongan mereka semakin menggema di ruang atap yang cerah dan terbuka.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Kejam, tega, jahil, egois, mendominasi, tak punya perasaan, pengancam, brengsek, mesum—segalanya yang buruk dan tidak disukai oleh kebanyakan orang.

Tapi mungkin, hanya ketika di samping dirinyalah seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa tertawa dengan bebasnya.

* * *

Festival tahunan sekolah akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi.

Dan semuanya tidak terlihat sebaik dan semulus permulaannya.

Tiga jam lebih rapat berjalan di ruang OSIS. Yoongi tampak benar-benar pusing. Acara akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi dan semua anggota panitia tampak tidak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan selebaran untuk publik pun belum didistribusikan. Hanya proposal yang sukses dalam program mereka sedangkan aplikasinya nihil. Akhirnya, karena tidak banyak dari panitia dadakan yang mengerti teknis mengadakan sebuah acara besar, Jungkook terpaksa memegang banyak sekali tanggung jawab milik kakak kelasnya.

"Aish, maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Kau jadi tidak ikut latihan sepak bolamu," dengan perasaan bersalah, Yoongi berkata dari bangkunya. Matanya sibuk mengecek data-data di atas mejanya yang penuh.

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, hyung," Jawabnya sopan, "Apa Minjae-noona tidak akan datang lagi hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, entahlah. Jangan berharap pada yeoja payah itu. Mungkin sampai akhir dia tak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya, dasar ketua panitia tidak bertanggung jawab." Yoongi merasa benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana bisa teman seangkatannya membiarkan semua tugasnya terlantar untuk dikerjakan adik kelasnya yang masih kelas satu?! Keterlaluan! "Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa memberikannya setengah padaku." Ujar sang ketua OSIS menatap dongsaengnya penuh simpati.

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Kau sendiri punya tumpukan yang menakutkan, hyung," tolaknya sambil melihat berkas-berkas di meja Yoongi, memincingkan mata ngeri.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil nyengir menyaksikan tumpukan berkasnya. Ia tediam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengingat sesuatu, "Oh, iya. Taehyung—apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mendengarnya, sang dongsaeng langsung terbatuk. _Baik-baik saja?_ Tentu saja! Ia ingin menjawab ketus pertanyaan itu; tetapi mengingat jika ia sangat menghormati Yoongi-hyung nya, mana mungkin ia melakukannya. "…uh, _ya,_ dia—dia baik-baik saja." _Sayang sekali, tapi dia baik-baik saja,_ batinnya malas.

Di tengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba salah satu kakak kelas Jungkook menghampirinya. Ia meletakkan sebuah folder di depan mata Jungkook, "Periksalah, Jungkook." Ujarnya dengan nada tidak ramah. Namja yang paling muda segera meninggalkan ketikannya dan beralih ke arah folder yang baru diterimanya. Ia membuka-buka halamannya dengan teliti, membaca setiap kata dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang kakak kelas tak sabar.

Jungkook menutup folder yang telah dibacanya, kemudian tersenyum, "Sudah bagus," komentarnya sebelum membuka kembali berkas itu dan menunjuk ke suatu bagian, "Tapi bagian ini masih perlu diperbaiki. Coba masukkan rincian dari bendahara, tolong dikategorikan sesuai tanggal dan penyalur dananya supaya mudah di _cross check_ ulang nantinya. Dan halaman setelahnya… terlalu banyak kata-kata tidak penting. Dan kalau bisa, tolong _margin_ kirinya sedikit diperbesar, saat dicetak nanti akan tertutup jika begini, sunbae. Nng, lalu…" Jungkook membuka lembaran-lembaran lainnya, "Yang ini perlu di—"

"AISH!" tiba-tiba namja di hadapannya menggeram, "Kau mau menyuruhku revisi lagi, hah?!"

Jungkook berusaha tenang, menghela napas, "Sedikit lagi saja, sunbae. Setelah itu semuanya oke."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Matanya mendelik, membuat Jungkook terperanjat, "Jangan mempermainkan aku! Kau garap saja sendiri laporan ini, dasar bocah perfeksionis!" serunya mengamuk.

"Kang Myeonjin, jaga bicaramu. Ambil dan garap ulang." Yoongi yang dari tadi mengawasi Jungkook, kini ikut turun tangan. Kepalanya pusing sekali, dan ia yakin semua orang di ruangan ini merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya lagi, Ketua! Si kutu brengsek ini sudah menyuruhku mengulangnya lima kali! Apa karena dia siswa emas, anjing guru-guru yang sempurna, makanya dia bisa seenaknya menganggap semua yang kita lakukan salah, hah?!" serunya tidak terima.

Sebelum Yoongi dapat menyela, siswa lain ikut berseru, "Benar! Dia terus mengatakan ada yang salah dengan pamflet buatanku, padahal semuanya sudah benar! Aku melakukannya sesuai mekanisme tahun lalu, tapi dia menyuruhku mengulangnya! Kau garap saja sendiri, dasar anak baru tidak tau diri!"

"Aku juga sudah pusing menggarap hal yang sama terus-terusan! Dia anak kelas satu, kenapa jadi wakil ketua?! Memang dia bisa apa; selain menjilat guru-guru untuk mendapat perhatian?!"

"Kalau memang hebat, biarkan saja dia mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, dasar sial!"

Yoongi segera bangkit dari kursinya, "HEI! DIAM SEMUA! Kakak kelas macam apa kalian menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab ke anak kelas satu—HEI!" saat Yoongi berteriak, satu per satu panitia keluar dari ruangan dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Hanya beberapa dari panitia lainnnya yang tetap tinggal.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook, dengan suaranya yang bergetar, segera menghentikan Yoongi yang bersiap keluar dari ruangan mengejar panitia lainnya. "Aku—aku akan mengerjakannya. Tidak masalah." Lanjutnya pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya; padahal hatinya sangat sakit. Ia memang mengetahui ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya karena mereka bilang dirinya terlalu sempurna dan merendahkan yang lainnya. Padahal ia tak pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi Jungkook-ah—"

"Tidak masalah." Jungkook segera tersenyum, "Aku bisa melakukannya."

* * *

"Taehyung-ah! Kau datang menonton?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok yang langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka bersalaman _;_ menggenggam tangan dan menepakkan bahu satu sama lain.

"Hei, apa bocah itu tidak kemari?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke lapangan, "Wow, keringatmu banyak sekali." Ia terkekeh kecil, melihat keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh temannya yang atletis.

"Bocah siapa?" Hoseok ikut tertawa, "Semua anggotaku datang latihan hari ini kecuali satu orang, Jeon Jungkook. Apa dia yang kau maksud?" terkanya langsung tepat sasaran.

"Hah? Jadi Jungkook tidak kemari?" Taehyung memincingkan mata tidak percaya. _Lalu kemana bocah sialan itu? Awas saja dia pulang duluan, akan kutendang bokongnya._ Taehyung membatin kesal. "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

Namja yang tinggi dan kurus itu mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sering tidak datang. Tapi tadi Yoongi menelepon ku dan berkata jika ia ingin meminjamnya untuk OSIS sebentar. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti. Masa iya rapat selama ini." Jawab Hoseok, menyeka keringat di keningnya.

"Aish, kau kan kaptennya, masa tidak tahu kemana anggotamu?" Taehyung mendecak sambil nyengir.

Hoseok langsung menepak dada temannya pelan, "Kau benar. Aku kaptennya, _bukan mama nya_." Sangkalnya tertawa, "Kau ada urusan apa dengan Jungkook? Dia anak baik, mengerjakan semua tanggung jawabnya dengan sempurna. Kalau kau sedang dekat dengannya, jaga lah dia baik-baik. Dan jangan mengajaknya bolos latihan." Ucapnya bersiap kembali lagi ke lapangan, mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Sekarang kau terdengar seperti mama nya."

* * *

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, Taehyung menendang pintu ruang OSIS dengan sekuat tenaga. Ketika masuk, matanya langsung melebar melihat tak ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang ada di dalam. Termasuk Jungkook dan Yoongi yang dikenalnya. Ketika Jungkook menengok karena sangat terkejut, jantungnya langsung memacu melihat Taehyung berdiri di sana sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru.

"Tae-ya, kau mau kuhajar, hah?! Buka pintu dengan tangan, brengsek, bukan dengan kaki!" Yoongi melotot ke arah namja yang baru saja datang. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

Taehyung yang tadinya ingin mengaum, menjadi urung. Ia heran melihat situasi yang aneh ini, "Hei, Yoongi-hyung, kenapa ruanganmu jadi kuburan begini? Mana yang lainnya?" ia bertanya penasaran. Matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tengah memperhatikannya tanpa kata. Taehyung kemudian menghampirinya, "…dan kenapa bocah kelas satu ini mendapat tumpukan setinggi ini? Apa kalian kekurangan personil, hah?" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tumpukan berkas Jungkook yang menjulang.

Yoongi menggeram keras, frustasi, "Mereka berubah semua jadi babi hutan." Jawabnya kesal, kembali teringat insiden beberapa menit lalu.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengenal Yoongi dengan baik; jika bicaranya mulai seperti mafia _underground_ , berarti _mood_ nya sedang _sangat jelek sekali_. Ia kemudian kembali ke arah Jungkook, tidak menatapnya, hanya melihat-lihat tumpukan berkasnya, "Jungkook-ah, bagaimana bisa kau dapat tugas sebanyak ini? Kemana anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga?" suaranya datar dan dingin, bergelayut di gendang telinga sang dongsaeng.

Jungkook menghentikan ketikannya sebentar, berkata, "Mereka—mereka sudah mengerjakannya sebagian besar. Aku tinggal menyempurnakannya sedikit." Jawabnya lirih.

" _Menyempurnakan?_ Apa kau bercanda?" namja yang lebih tua mengernyit, mengambil salah satu berkas dan menunjukkannya kepada Jungkook, " _Ini salah semua!_ Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat sampah seperti ini untuk acara sebesar ini? Jungkook-ah, kau lagi-lagi membiarkan orang-orang memanfaatkan mu, kan?" entah mengapa, Taehyung merasa sangat marah. Bahkan dirinya yang bukan anggota OSIS atau panitia apapun bisa mengerti jika pekerjaan yang ada di tumpukan sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna'.

Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menunduk; seperti anak SD yang tertangkap basah mencontek dan dimarahi gurunya. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa menolak lagi? Apa berkata 'tidak' segitu sulitnya bagimu, hah? Apa kau gila? Apa kau bodoh?! Jawab aku, keparat!" seru Taehyung mulai tidak sabar.

"Taehyung!" Yoongi hendak menghentikan temannya, tetapi Taehyung segera mengangkat telapak tangannya; _tolong jangan ikut campur._

Namja yang lebih muda menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku… aku tidak keberatan, hyung…"

Berandalan berambut oranye itu mendesah frustasi. Ia kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan dongsaengnya kasar, "Berdiri!" perintahnya keras. Dengan lutut lemas, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. "Kejar semua panitia yang kabur dan katakan tidak." desisnya sambil mengacung ke ambang pintu yang masih terbuka.

Jungkook tahu ia tidak pernah punya nyali pada Taehyung yang menyalak, tapi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Jung—"

"H-Hyung, dengarkan aku sebentar," Jungkook menyela dengan takut-takut. "Aku… aku bisa mengerjakan semua ini sendiri. I-Ini memang terlihat banyak! Tapi aku bisa melakukannya, sungguh!" ujarnya dengan berbinar, berharap Taehyung segera tenang dan membiarkannya sendiri.

Taehyung mengernyitkan kening tajam mendengarnya, "Jungkook-ah, bukan karena kau bisa melakukannya, _kau harus melakukannya._ Mereka tidak bisa berbuat begini kepadamu." Kata namja yang lebih tua dengan nada rendah. Tak ada nada mendominasi di dalamnya, hanya kepedulian dan amarah.

Mendengar kata-kata dari hyungnya, entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa ini semua menggelikan. Ia kemudian berbisik, menunduk, "Kau—kau tidak perlu peduli padaku, hyung. ' _Mereka tidak bisa berbuat begini padaku'?_ Bukannya kau…" Jungkook menjeda, menggeleng pelan sambil menyeringai, "… _bukannya kau juga sama…?"_

Hening.

 _Hening._

Taehyung tak mengucapkan apapun.

Begitu membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Jungkook merasakan penyesalan yang aneh dari dalam hatinya. Namun ia segera menafikkannya. _Ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah,_ toh Taehyung lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal yang lebih 'bersalah' daripada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir namja yang lebih tinggi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook perlahan. "…kau benar." Ia mengangguk-angguk dengan suara kecil.

 _Eh?_ Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya. _Taehyung tidak membentaknya?_ Wajahnya tiba-tiba panik, "Hyung, aku—maksudku bukan begitu, aku—"

"LAKUKAN SESUKAMU!" Taehyung tiba-tiba menendang kuat-kuat kursi yang tadi diduduki Jungkook hingga terpelanting jauh. Suara debrakan keras menggema di ruang OSIS yang sepi. Jungkook memejamkan matanya takut. " _…dasar anjing semua orang,_ " desis Taehyung dengan pandangan sadis. Mata elang itu bagai mencabik dongsaengnya hingga jantung terdalamnya. Kemudian, dengan emosi yang membara, Taehyung membanting langkah keluar ruangan, menabrak apapun yang dilewatinya dengan kasar.

"Tae-ya!" buru-buru, Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejar Taehyung. Sementara itu, Jungkook masih terpaku dengan mata melebar, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya di koridor, tetapi tidak menoleh.

"Dia—" Yoongi menjeda, menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan miris, "… _Jungkook—dia bukan Baekhyun."_

Pernyataan Yoongi barusan bagai meletupkan halilintar di kepala Taehyung. Tangannya langsung mengepal menahan emosi apapun yang bergemuruh di dadanya, jemarinya bergetar.

"… _Aku tahu._ " Bisiknya kemudian berlalu.

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Firstly, I would like to **thank a lot** buat yang udah support fic dengan genre nekonekonekat ini! Love u all! (*v*)/ gegara ripiw kalian yang unyu2, ane jadi ngikik2 gaje sendiri bacanya haha *plak* You really have to know kalo saya **sangatsangatsangatsangat makasih** buat segala bentuk review, fav, dan follow kalian, you guys really made my day, not gonna lie. *bows sincerely*

Jangan bosen2 ninggalin jejak ya~ dan jangan praktekkan aksinya TaeTae di sekolah (?)

Any feedbacks appreciated! Stay tuned!


	3. Does That Make Sense?

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 3 : Does That Make Sense?**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 3.000+

 **Rate : T+ for audience up to 15.**

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 _ **Liat ratingnya baik-baik ya**_ **.** It's no longer T, but it still hasn't reached M. If you can't handle such content, **please skip it.** Dan yang iseng2 nyoba baca terus di tengah2 ngerasa nggak kuat atau offended, **please stop.  
** I'M SERIOUS **.** Ane gak pernah becanda soal ginian, because I care about you guys!

Read at your own consequences. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Story :**

"Argh!"

Jungkook kembali menghapus ketikannya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak kemarin malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan ia bahkan belum tidur sama sekali. Kepalanya berat, tapi ia masih belum mengantuk. Otaknya tak lagi bisa fokus pada tumpukan berkasnya yang tak sedikitpun tampak berkurang. Sebenarnya Jungkook menyadari jika konsentrasinya telah lama buyar, namun jemari dan pikirannya tidak mau berhenti bekerja.

 _Ia harus menyibukkan dirinya_ ; karena jika tidak, ia akan kembali teringat insiden kemarin sore.

Dengan buas, Jungkook menegak kopi dari kalengnya sampai habis, lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah di sudut kamarnya. _Klontang!_ Bahkan kaleng itu tidak masuk sasaran, menemani kaleng-kaleng lainnya yang berserakan di lantai karena alasan yang sama.

Jungkook tahu seharusnya ia tak perlu mencemaskannya sampai separah ini— _tapi kenyataannya iya._ Bukan hanya pekerjaan OSIS ini yang membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya, tapi segala ucapan Taehyung kemarin juga masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Sial…" namja berambut hitam itu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ Harapnya dalam hati, memaksakan matanya terus terbuka meskipun sekujur tubuhnya telah memberontak karena luar biasa penat.

ｪｪｪｪ

Pagi itu, Jungkook sudah tahu jika Taehyung tak akan datang menjemputnya. Oleh karenanya, ia berniat mendengarkan lagu di ponselnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah; _seperti rutinitasnya dulu._ Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemen dan menyalakan musik, Jungkook terkejut karena ternyata _earphone_ nya tidak lagi berbunyi— _sudah rusak._

Dengan kesal, ia melepas kabelnya dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. _Sejak kapan earphone nya rusak?_ Jungkook tak pernah benar-benar menyadari jika semenjak Taehyung datang, ia berhenti menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _earphone_ dan membaca buku pelajarannya ketika berjalan.

ｪｪｪｪ

Selama kelas berlangsung, Jungkook merasa mengantuk sekali. Pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya di depan kelas sama sekali tidak masuk ke kepalanya. Jimin berkali-kali menepuk pundak Jungkook ketika temannya itu mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, wajahnya tampak khawatir. Bahkan dalam tidurnya yang sesaat itu pun, Jungkook memimpikan tugas-tugas kepanitiaannya yang menumpuk belum tergarap.

Jungkook baru menyadari, jika ia tak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu, _sendirian_. Pekerjaan yang ada di tangannya bukan hanya soal ketik mengetik, desain, perhitungan, labeling, ataupun pengecekan—ia juga harus verifikasi tempat, menyerahkan laporan dana ke _sponsorship_ , bahkan _sorting_ dan _advertising_. Itu pekerjaannya berdua dengan Yoongi. Membayangkannya saja membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Walaupun seharusnya namja kelas satu itu lebih merasa kasihan kepada sang Ketua OSIS; karena bahkan sang ketua super itu bukan anggota kepanitiaan. Seharusnya pekerjaannya hanya mengawasi saja, bukan terjun ke lapangan secara langsung seperti ini.

Saat kepala Jungkook penuh dengan beban atas pekerjaan OSIS nya, ponsel di sakunya bergetar pelan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menyadari jika yang barusan adalah _suara beep tiga kali._ Bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu detik untuk Jungkook merogoh sakunya dan cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya.

Taehyung tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak kemarin; meskipun seharusnya Jungkook bersyukur atas fakta itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika hal itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

 _Dari : Kim Taehyung-nim_

 _Isi : Lima menit. Kamar mandi utara lantai dua._

Melihat isi pesan hyungnya, Jungkook mengernyit. Sebelumnya Taehyung tidak pernah memintanya bertemu selagi jam pelajaran. Apa karena ada sesuatu yang darurat? Atau dia iseng? _Atau marah…?_ Membayangkan wajah menyeramkan berandalan rambut oranye itu mengaum di wajahnya membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook langsung berdiri; _ia tidak mau mengetes kesabaran hyungnya._

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Jungkook maju ke depan kelas untuk izin ke belakang.

ｪｪｪｪ

Begitu terkejutnya Jungkook saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang toilet yang dimaksudkan hyungnya dalam pesan tadi; ia melihat Taehyung telah berdiri di sana, _wajahnya babak belur._ Ujung bibirnya lebam dan berdarah, sebelah matanya bonyok, wajah mulusnya kini telah penuh dengan luka, tanah, dan darah. Taehyung tidak menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah namja yang baru saja datang, ia hanya mengerlingnya tanpa kata dari ujung matanya. Jungkook menahan napas sesak karena tatapan tajam hyungnya yang terlihat begitu buas dan menakutkan.

Namja yang lebih muda ingin menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, darimana hyungnya mendapatkan semua luka itu; namun ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Seragamnya berantakan, kotor karena perkelahian yang tidak diketahuinya. Ketika matanya menangkap kepalan Taehyung yang biru dengan bercak darah yang telah kering, Jungkook semakin menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat.

"Dua menit." Tukas sang berandalan masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "…maaf?"

Taehyung akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook, ekspresi dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah, " _Kau terlambat dua menit_ ," ia berkata lirih, mencabik namja yang lebih muda dengan tatapannya, "Katakan padaku; apa dongsaeng yang manis membuat hyungnya menunggu? Atau kau sudah tidak bisa melakukannya untukku? Tak bisa lagi menuruti kata-kataku seperti anak baik?" tanyanya kemudian, _serak dan dalam._

Jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang; ia takut, tapi sebagian dirinya merasakan adrenalin yang aneh mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya mengatakan jika ini semua bukan pertanda yang baik. Akhirnya, sang siswa teladan hanya menunduk, lalu menggeleng pelan, "… _a-ani, hyung. Maafkan aku."_ Bisiknya lirih; melawan ucapan Taehyung yang sedang _bad mood_ sama saja bunuh diri.

"Kemarilah, anak nakal." Taehyung menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arahnya, mengindikasikan namja yang lebih muda untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Dengan langkah gentar, Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung, panik menguasai kepalanya tanpa lelah. Ia menghela dan menghembuskan napas bergetar, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya kepadanya. _Apa dia akan memukulnya? Menguncinya di dalam bilik kamar mandi sampai waktu pulang? Membentaknya habis-habisan hingga ia hancur dan menangis?_ Pikiran namja yang lebih muda tidak bisa berhenti berspekulasi, ia sangat gelisah.

Tetapi, yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung selanjutnya benar-benar di luar bayangan Jungkook sebelumnya. Namja yang lebih tua mengamati lamat-lamat dongsaengnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan intens, tak ada senyuman di bibirnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya terulur ke jas namja yang lebih muda, "Jungkook-ah, hari ini kau tidak menjadi dongsaeng yang manis dan penurut— _karena itu kau akan dihukum,_ " ujarnya dingin, tanpa menatap wajah Jungkook sama sekali. Ia berkata sembari melepas kancing jas dongsaengnya satu per satu dengan gerak yang sangat lamban, matanya terkunci pada setiap gerakannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, membiarkan hyungnya melepaskan kancing jasnya. Satu perbuatan atau perkataan yang tak disukai Taehyung keluar dari mulutnya, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi. Ia begitu takut dan bingung sehingga ia hanya menurut tanpa bersuara.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak sekali mengecewakanku, Jungkook-ah, bagaimana menurutmu aku harus membuatmu mengerti? Apa aku harus mematahkan kakimu supaya kau tidak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi? _Atau mungkin tanganmu juga?_ Apa dengan begitu kau bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa menoleransi—" begitu seluruh kancing di jas Jungkook telah terbuka, Taehyung menarik dasi dongsaengnya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suaranya yang berat, " _—anak nakal…?_ "

Jungkook merasakan napasnya berhenti seketika, wajahnya pucat membayangkan Taehyung benar-benar melakukan semua kekerasan itu kepadanya. Matanya mulai memanas, ia merintih tanpa disengaja ketika tarikan dasinya mulai membuatnya sesak. Perlahan, ia merasakan hyungnya melepaskan tarikannya dan berkata, "Kau boleh menjawab." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada yang monotonik.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, mata kelincinya sudah berkaca-kaca. _Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk meminta belas kasihan hyungnya_. Ia melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya, matanya menatap dirinya tajam, seakan-akan ia tak lebih dari seekor serangga yang mengganggu.

Ketakutan, namja yang lebih muda berkata dengan suara bergetar, "…aku—aku masih bisa melakukannya, hyung… aku bisa menjadi dongsaengmu yang manis dan penurut. A-Aku— _maafkan aku,"_ Jungkook berkata frustasi, ucapannya terbata. " _…aku akan mendengarkanmu lebih baik—aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi, hyung, aku berjanji…_ " lanjutnya dengan mata yang penuh menahan air mata.

Taehyung menatap terdiam, kemudian seringai tipis timbul di bibirnya yang lebam, " _Manisnya,"_ ia kemudian mengusapkan jemari kotornya ke pipi putih dongsaengnya pelan, "Guru-gurumu, ayah ibumu pasti akan menangis melihat siswa teladannya— _anak emasnya,_ seperti ini. _Ya Tuhan,_ lihat apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Jungkook-ah, _kau berantakan._ " Ujar namja yang lebih tua dengan antusiasme dan kepuasan yang tampak jelas di matanya.

Namja yang lebih muda langsung tertunduk. Mengingat orang-orang yang tidak tahu sisi dirinya yang seperti ini membuatnya sedih. Akan tetapi, sebelum Jungkook tenggelam lebih dalam dengan lamunannya, Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangannya kasar, "Masuk."

Jungkook merasa semakin panik ketika kakak kelasnya menyeretnya ke bilik kamar mandi paling pojok, mendorong tubuhnya kemudian mengunci pintunya dari belakang. Seketika, ini semua membuatnya merinding, jantungnya serasa melompat ke ubun-ubun; bahkan kamar mandi ini terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua.

"Hyung, apa yang—"

" _Mood_ -ku sedang sangat buruk." Potong Taehyung dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ia mengangkat wajah dongsaengnya yang ketakutan dari dagunya, "Dan kau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh murid teladan yang haus akan perhatian sepertimu? Yang _dengan senang hati_ mematuhi perintah semua orang sepertimu?" senyuman hilang dari bibirnya, hanya tatapan mata sadis dan menusuk lah yang menghiasi wajahnya yang mempesona, "… _menghiburku, penjilat kecil."_ Tukasnya tajam.

Mata Jungkook langsung melebar mendengarnya. Prasangka nya tidak bisa membaik mengingat mereka ada di kamar mandi saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu panik, ia tidak ingin terperangkap di sini— _ia ingin kabur._ Ia ingin memberontak dan keluar dari sini secepatnya, tapi Jungkook cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jika semua itu akan sia-sia pada akhirnya.

"Berlututlah, Jungkook-ah," perintah Taehyung kemudian, nadanya datar.

Jungkook mengernyit ke arah hyungnya tidak percaya. Hatinya berdebar kencang sekali, ia hampir gila. Ia masih bergeming, terlalu ragu untuk melakukannya. Napasnya mulai tersengal karena merasa begitu ciut di hadapan Taehyung yang keberadaannya mengintimidasi.

" _Kenapa?_ Bukannya kau dongsaengku yang _terbaik?_ _Yang manis? Penurut?_ " Taehyung berkata mendesak. Jemarinya berpindah untuk mengusap pipi, kemudian telinga dongsaengnya dengan gerak lamban yang berbahaya, " _Berlutut."_ Ulangnya sekali lagi dengan intonasi yang sama persis.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan pada dirinya sendiri, _persetan,_ rutuknya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Perlahan, ia menurunkan satu kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang setengah becek, kemudian kaki satunya mengikutinya. Ia terus menunduk, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun yang dibuat Taehyung saat ini. Akan tetapi, ia masih bisa merasakan jemari hyungnya yang mengusap-usap telinga kanannya, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Manis, menggemaskan; kau anak pintar, Jungkook-ah," puji Taehyung, namja yang lebih muda dapat mendengar seringai dalam ucapan hyungnya. " _Manisnya,_ bahkan telingamu sampai semerah ini." Ujarnya terkekeh kecil.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin ditelan bumi sekarang juga dan lenyap dari pandangan Taehyung untuk selamanya. Hatinya berdegup menggila, napasnya semakin tak teratur, keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, ia ingin menepak tangan hyungnya dari telinganya karena ia telah sekuat tenaga menahan antara geli dan risih dari sentuhan namja itu di sana; tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Di posisi seperti ini—" tiba-tiba Taehyung menjambak poni Jungkook dan membuatnya mendongak ke arahnya, " _..kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan, siswa emas?_ " pancingnya masih dengan tatapan dingin yang tak sedikitpun mencair.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook nyaris tersedak. Darah di kepalanya seakan turun semua, membuatnya lemas dan tak bisa berpikir lurus seketika. Ia menggeleng kecil, "…h-hyung…"

"Kau ingat video yang kita lihat di atap saat itu? Yang mereka lakukan di menit-menit awal?" Berandalan berambut oranye itu mendesis tajam, menatap namja di bawahnya tanpa ampun. Ia mulai melepaskan sabuknya saat dongsaengnya mulai meneteskan air mata dan mulai berdecit.

"T-Tapi ini— _ini di sekolah,_ hyung…" namja yang lebih muda berusaha menghentikan keinginan Taehyung yang sangat membuatnya takut. _Ia mengingat betul apa yang dilihatnya bersama hyungnya di atap hari itu;_ dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya sangat tak ingin melakukannya.

Akan tetapi, namja yang lebih tinggi itu malah terkekeh sinis, " _Lalu kenapa?_ " responnya enteng.

Alveolusnya bagai berhenti bekerja ketika Taehyung menjawab sanggahannya dengan begitu ringan. Jungkook selalu berpikir kalo Taehyung adalah orang tak berperasaan, kejam, dan _mesum_ —tapi ia tak pernah sedikitpun mengira jika namja itu akan melakukan ini semua kepadanya.

Jungkook menggeleng lagi, "H-Hyung, aku—aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu seumur hidupnya— _dengan mulutnya._

"Kalau begitu lakukan," desaknya tak peduli, " _Lakukan untuk pertama kalinya._ " Tambahnya enteng, tak membiarkan namja di bawahnya menurunkan pandangannya sama sekali, "Kau bilang sendiri, kan, jika kau tidak ingin aku peduli padamu? Bukankah sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari dampaknya sekarang?"

Air mata telah jatuh dari pipi dongsaengnya, dan Taehyung membiarkannya. Mata lebar itu telah penuh dengan rasa takut dan malu yang luar biasa. Seumur hidup Jungkook belum pernah diperlakukan begitu hina—namun sekarang ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk memberontak. Kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan tugas OSIS yang masih menumpuk tinggi, sekarang ia harus menghadapi hyungnya yang mempermalukannya karena ucapannya kemarin. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah berkata begitu; _Taehyung sangat marah._

Jungkook menghela napas bergetar.

Ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semuanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelan harga dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa menentang Taehyung dalam _mode_ nya yang seburuk ini. Pandangan matanya kabur karena air mata; tetapi ia dapat melihat sosok Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya; tatapannya dingin dan sadis, seragamnya kotor dan berantakan, wajahnya babak belur, celananya telah terbuka kaitnya dan kehilangan sabuknya. Mata kelincinya hanya memantulkan ketakutan ketika ia menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ia tidak percaya ini semua terjadi kepadanya.

Dengan perlahan, namja yang lebih muda mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat, hendak membuka risleting celana namja dihadapannya sebelum Taehyung menghentikannya.

"Buka dengan mulutmu," perintahnya, menatap air mata yang semakin jatuh di wajah dongsaengnya dengan dingin.

Dengan patuh, sang siswa teladan menaruh kembali kedua tangannya di atas lantai. Wajahnya telah penuh dengan air mata. Ia memandang ngeri tubuh bagian bawah hyungnya yang berada tepat di depan matanya, _takut sekali._ Ia telah memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak menggigit resleting celana hyungnya sebelum ia merasakan tangan yang kuat mendorong kedua pundaknya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

"…kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook membuka matanya, mengerdipkannya beberapa kali dan melihat bahwa Taehyung lah yang baru saja mendorongnya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

" _Jungkook-ah, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi, suaranya rendah dan lirih.

Jungkook menjadi semakin bingung. Kepalanya nyeri, ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menatap hyungnya bingung, _ia butuh penjelasan._ Wajah Taehyung berubah dari sebelumnya; bukan tatapan mata sadis dan dingin di dalamnya, _tapi kekecewaan dan amarah._ Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa kau sadar, kau baru saja akan—" bahkan Taehyung merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya, suaranya terdengar frustasi. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "…melakukan _itu_ padaku? Apa kau sadar? _Apa kau gila?_ " tanyanya dengan nada menuding tak percaya.

Jungkook hanya terpaku semakin bingung. _Ya Tuhan, ia sangat bingung!_ Kenapa hyungnya yang tadi memaksanya untuk melakukannya kini mengatainya gila? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, Mata berlinangnya menatap namja di atasnya penuh tanda tanya, "K-Kau yang menyuruhku, hyung…" bisiknya takut.

Taehyung terkekeh sinis mendengarnya, ia menggeleng lemah, alisnya berkerut tanda ia bersedih, "Jadi maksudmu? _Jadi kau akan melakukannya jika seseorang menyuruhmu?_ Bahkan ketika mereka menyuruhmu membuka celana mereka dengan mulutmu _, kau akan melakukannya jika kau disuruh? Kau akan melakukannya pada siapapun, asal mereka menyuruhmu?"_ Taehyung bertanya bertubi-tubi, suaranya bergetar penuh kekecewaan.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, wajahnya tampak kacau. Bibirnya bergetar tapi tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja.

Namja yang lebih tua menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dimengerti oleh Jungkook; seperti kesedihan dan amarah, seperti kesepian dan kekejaman, "Apa berkata 'tidak' begitu sulit untukmu? Apa kau suka diperlakukan seperti jalang murahan seperti ini? Kau suka, hah? _Katakan padaku, apa kau menyukainya?"_ katanya kemudian.

Sang siswa kelas satu menggeleng sekali lagi, masih menatap hyungnya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh miris melihatnya, _"Lalu kenapa kau tak sekalipun mengatakan 'tidak'? Mengapa kau tidak berkata jika kau tidak menyukainya…?"_ kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi di dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab ataupun dapat mencerna apapun yang sedang terjadi, Taehyung telah membuka pintu dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkannya—meninggalkan sang dongsaeng yang masih berlutut dan membelalakkan matanya tak mengerti. Air mata semakin deras jatuh di matanya meskipun ia tak benar-benar memahami apa yang membuatnya bersedih. _Jungkook hanya merasa ingin sekali menangis;_ hanya itu.

Ketika Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menyenggol seorang namja dengan kasar. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, _rasanya marah sekali._ Namja itu hanya menengok sejenak ke arah berandalan yang baru saja menabraknya, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan pikiran bertanya-tanya.

Betapa terkejutnya sang namja begitu mendengar suara isakan dari dalam. Dengan langkah hati-hati, ia berjalan mendekati asal suara itu— _bilik paling pojok._ Matanya memincing curiga, pintunya setengah terbuka. Maka dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya, "…ada orang di dalam…? Kau baik-baik sa—" begitu melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, matanya langsung melebar, "— _Jungkook-ah?!_ "

Jungkook masih di dalam, duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang becek dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya, mengisak tertahan.

" _Ya Tuhan,_ apa yang terjadi?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya panik, menepuk pundak temannya dengan sangat hati-hati, "Ini aku, Park Jimin. Sini kubantu. Kau bisa berdiri?" ia berusaha meraih Jungkook yang tampak begitu rapuh.

Jungkook menerima bantuan kawannya; ia membiarkan dirinya dibopong oleh Jimin, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa. Jimin melingkarkan salah satu tangan temannya di atas pundaknya, kemudian membimbingnya berjalan dengan menahan pinggang Jungkook yang terasa ramping di dekapannya.

"Kau ingin kemana? Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas," Jimin menawarkan dengan nada lembut, dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena ia kebetulan izin ke kamar mandi di saat yang sangat tepat.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia terus terisak.

Jimin menghela napas panjang, tidak tega menyaksikan orang yang selama ini selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya tampak begitu hancur. Ia selalu mengagumi dan bangga kepada seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Aku akan mengambil barang-barang kita, setelah itu kita bisa pulang."

Dengan perasaan yang kacau balau, Jimin membopong temannya. Mendengar Jungkook yang terus menangis di telinganya, ia merasakan hatinya bergetar.

 _Dan ia pikir, ia tahu siapa penyebabnya._

ｪｪｪｪ

Kim Taehyung.

Siapa lagi namja paling mencurigakan yang bisa dituduh kecuali berandalan gila seperti sunbae nya yang satu itu? Jimin sudah lama ingin menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka berdua pada Jungkook secara langsung, tapi ia selalu tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengawalinya. Semenjak Taehyung datang menjemput Jungkook di pagi itu sebulan lalu, kawan terbaiknya itu selalu tampak gelisah. Ia pernah menanyakannya, tapi Jungkook hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata jika tak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi kepadanya.

Seperti saat ini.

Jimin telah berbaring di kamarnya, tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setelah tadi ia mengantar namja yang lebih muda darinya itu ke apartemennya, ia langsung diminta untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Jungkook membungkuk di hadapannya; berterimakasih dan berkata untuk jangan pernah membahas soal ini lagi setelahnya. Ia memohon kepadanya untuk melupakannya dan menganggap kejadian ini tak pernah ada.

Tidak pernah membahas lagi? Melupakan? _Menganggap tidak pernah ada?_

"Yang benar saja!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jimin meninju bantal yang ada di pelukannya.

Mana bisa ia melupakan semua hal itu dan membiarkan teman terbaiknya dibuat menangis oleh seorang brengsek seperti Kim Taehyung?

Hari itu, Park Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kim Taehyung,  
 _sebelum ia membuat bajingan itu berkata 'maaf' kepada sahabat terbaiknya._

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **A/N:**

…Ahem.

Erm, none ever said that it was gonna be fluffy, right? Ah, and I did mentioned in very first place that the big point in this fic is _overdominance_ , didn't I? Alright. Then, we're good.

As always, **makasihmakasihmakasih banget** yang udah ninggalin feedback, you guys are so sweet! Can't express my gartitude well, but you have to know kalo rasanya tuh bahagia bangetngetnget liat notif ada review nongol di halaman, serius :))

Ohiyaa buat para sesama author yang udah dengan sangat budiman ngereview ini, **special thanks!** *sujudsungkem* Saya tau tulisan kalian dewa2, tapi kalian nyempetin baca ff nubi kek punya saya trus ngereview pula, hiks malaikat jatoh darimana sih kaliaan (╥﹏╥)

Haha, anyway, you guys are the best! Big thanks for all!

Jangan pelit2 ngereview yaa, itung2 bikin seneng author (?) *kokmaksa

Look forward for the next chapter! Ciao!


	4. Let Me Know

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 4 : Let Me Know**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 3.500+

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

* * *

 **Dedicated to our amazing Bangtan super boys during Idol Star Athletic Championships on August, 10th. ARMYs are damn proud and ready to give more love and support for the boys from now on.**

 **Ah, and Suga as our MVP. Freaking congratulation!**

･ﾟ･(｡╥ω╥｡)･ﾟ･

* * *

 **Story :**

Sebenarnya Taehyung telah merasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantung celananya sejak tadi, tapi ia malas sekali mengeluarkannya. _Mood_ nya sangat buruk, dan ia sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan siapapun. Ia mendesah keras, mengutuk ponsel sialannya karena tak kunjung berhenti bergetar.

Dengan kasar, namja berambut oranye itu merogoh ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama yang terpampang di layar sebelumnya, "…ya?" ujarnya malas.

" _Bocah sialan, aku meneleponmu sejak satu jam lalu."_ Rutuk suara dari seberang yang langsung dikenali pemiliknya oleh Taehyung, " _Aish, berisik sekali di sana! Kau sedang dimana, Tae-ya?"_

Min Yoongi. Taehyung menutup sebelah telinganya dan tertawa ringan, "Kau tahu, hyung." Jawabnya menghela napas nakal. Ia bangkit dari sofanya, mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah luar ketika teman-teman geng nya menatap kepadanya penuh tanya.

" _Klub lagi? Hei, jangan bilang kau minum alkohol! Dan kau tahu, appa dan eomma khawatir padamu, pulanglah sesekali."_ Yoongi mengomel dengan desah frustasi. Kawannya sering sekali ke klub malam; menyanyi dan menari seperti orang gila dengan teman-teman premannya yang berumur jauh lebih tua daripada Taehyung sendiri. Terkadang beberapa kawan seumurannya akan ikut, tetapi jumlahnya tidak banyak. Yoongi seringkali menasehati Taehyung untuk jangan terlalu sering bergaul dengan dunia bawah tanah, tetapi namja itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Taehyung kembali terkikik, " _Aigo_ , hyung, kau terdengar seperti emak-emak belum diberi jatah bulanan oleh suaminya," candanya sembari memberikan _high five_ kepada teman-temannya yang mempersilahkannya meninggalkan ruangan lebih dulu.

" _Demi Tuhan, aku akan menghajar muka tengikmu nanti kalau kita bertemu."_ Ancam Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia mendengar suara-suara keras sebelumnya telah menghilang, membuatnya menghembuskan napas panjang dan akhirnya berkata, _"…Tae-ya, aku tahu kau melakukannya bukan untukku ataupun untuk sekolah, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu, aku mungkin bisa tidur malam ini,"_ Yoongi terkekeh kecil dari seberang, suaranya lembut dan tulus, _"…kau yang melakukannya, bukan?"_

Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya tertawa singkat, "Melakukan apa?" ucapnya dengan nada polos.

" _Aish, tidak usah berlagak bodoh kau ini. Aku tahu hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang cukup gila untuk melakukan itu,"_ sangkal namja yang lebih tua, _"Oh iya, apa kau sudah memberitahu hal itu pada Jungkook? Tadi dia tidak datang ke ruang OSIS; dia meneleponku dan bilang jika ia sedang sedikit tidak enak badan."_

Jantung Taehyung langsung berdegup mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama dongsaengnya. Namun akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas dan mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Biarkan saja. Dia sendiri yang bilang ingin mengerjakan semuanya sendirian," katanya dengan nada tak peduli.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook merasa kepalanya seakan melayang-layang dan tubuhnya tidak menapak bumi, pandangan matanya semakin kabur. Ia menghembuskan napas bergetar sembari memijat keningnya perlahan, berharap itu akan sedikit mengurangi peningnya. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman bergerumul di bawah selimut yang sangat tebal di malam sepanas ini. Dengan kuat, ia menendangnya; tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan hilir angin bertiup ke arahnya dan membuatnya terpaksa cepat-cepat menarik kembali selimutnya. Ah, Jungkook benci flu.

"…ah, Youngmi-ssi… bukan, mana tadi, ya…?" dengan lemas, Jungkook memilah-milah berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Posisinya saat ini telungkup dengan folder-folder tebal menumpuk di kasurnya berantakan. "… _aigo,_ aku salah memasukkan lampiran data siswa penjaga _stand_ kelas dan _performer_ panggung… aish, bagaimana ini…"

 _Ting tong!_

Di saat sedang pusing di dalam pusingnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bel apartemen berbunyi. Jungkook mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. _Siapa? Jimin?_ Pikirnya menerka. Dengan langkah berat, ia menggeserkan tubuhnya keluar ranjang. Tubuhnya terhuyung, lututnya lemas sekali.

Saat sampai di depan interkom, Jungkook menekan tombolnya dan berkata, "…siapa?"

Terdapat bunyi gemerisik, sebelum seseorang di seberang menjawab, "Bukakan, Jungkook-ah."

Napasnya namja berambut hitam itu tercekat seketika.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook hanya bisa menahan napas ketika melihat Taehyung telah duduk di sofa dalam apartemennya. Dua menit perjalanan Taehyung dari _basement_ hingga naik lift ke hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Lebih lagi, begitu ia membukakan pintu, namja itu langsung menyelonong masuk dan duduk di sofanya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia meletakkan plastik dari toserba di atas mejanya, Jungkook tak bisa menerka apa isinya. _Apa yang dipikirkan si sinting ini sebenarnya?_ Setelah tadi pagi mempermalukan dan mengatainya habis-habisan, sekarang ia malah muncul dengan— _sial._

Jungkook biasanya selalu menafikkan hal ini; tapi kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Kim Taehyung pasti adalah _last piece_ pahatan _Picasso_ yang terdampar di Korea Selatan. Jujur, selama mengenal namja di hadapannya satu bulan lebih ini, ia belum pernah melihatnya dengan pakaian kasual, selalu seragam _._ Tetapi kali ini ia memakai kaus putih yang dilapisi jaket jeans, celana hitam ketat, sepatu kets, gelang-gelang di pergelangan tangannya dan _snapback_ di kepalanya. Wajahnya yang masih penuh sisa luka dan lebam tampak dingin, mulutnya mengulum _lollipop._ Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hyungnya ternyata… erm, _lupakan._ Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Pasti gara-gara demam sialan ini aku jadi berpikir aneh-aneh._ Batinnya dalam hati.

"…uh, kopi atau teh…?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat kembali berbaring di kasur empuknya dan bergulung di bawah selimut, tapi—mana mungkin, kan?

Taehyung melirik dari ujung matanya, "Tidak perlu. Tadi aku sudah minum banyak." Tuturnya mengingat kegilaannya sendiri di klub beberapa jam lalu. Bukan alkohol, hanya beberapa gelas _mocktail._ Kau tahu, bahkan meminumnya seratus gelas pun kau tak akan mabuk.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Lidahnya gatal sekali ingin menanyakan dari mana saja hyungnya ini, tetapi akhirnya ia hanya bungkam.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekatinya. Mata kelinci namja yang lebih muda terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan hyungnya dengan waspada. Jungkook terus menahan napas ketika sang berandalan telah berada di hadapannya. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, mendekatkan kepala dongsaengnya dari tengkuknya hingga kening mereka saling bersentuhan. " _Ya Tuhan, kau panas sekali,_ " desah Taehyung.

Jungkook merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di kepalanya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dari posisi ini, ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari hyungnya bercampur dengan bau jeruk dari _lollipop_ yang dihisapnya ketika bicara. Semua itu membuatnya pusing dan tak sanggup memikirkan hal lainnya.

Akan tetapi, sebelum nalarnya dapat memproses lebih jauh, Jungkook merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak lantai— _Taehyung membopongnya!_ Dengan gerak cepat, namja yang terlihat lebih kurus darinya itu mengangkat badannya dengan kedua tangannya. Sang dongsaeng mengernyitkan kening bingung; _apa ini efek demam?_ Ia merasa bagai melihat ilusi yang _amat sangat tidak nyata._

Begitu tersadar, ia merasakan tubuhnya di banting di atas kasurnya, membuat berkas-berkas yang berserakan tadi semakin berantakan. Namja yang lebih muda menarik napas terkesiap menyadari bahwa Taehyung tengah merangkak di atasnya, wajahnya menatap tajam tanpa ekspresi. Ia samar-samar melihat hyungnya melempar _lollipop_ nya yang masih bulat ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan dan— _klontang!_ Masuk tepat sasaran.

"…hyung, _jebal…_ " pinta Jungkook lemah. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana, mengingat apa yang baru saja di lakukan Taehyung kepadanya tadi pagi, _di kamar mandi._ Mengingatnya membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Ia sedang demam berat dan tidak punya sedikitpun energi untuk bermain 'dongsaeng yang manis dan penurut' kesukaan berandalan psikopat bersurai oranye itu.

"Cerewet." Ujar namja yang lebih tua kasar, masih menatap namja tak berdaya di bawahnya tanpa senyuman, "Demam, hah? Lima hari lagi festival tahunan, kan? Katakan padaku, berapa persen kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu?" tudingnya tanpa jeda.

Jungkook menata napasnya yang terengah, ia memincingkan mata menatap hyungnya bingung. Mengapa seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar sukar dimengerti? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bergelayut di kepalanya tanpa terjawab. Ia tampak berpikir keras untuk membalas pertanyaan hyungnya, "…uh, tiga puluh... lima...?" jawabnya mengawang-awang tak yakin.

Taehyung terkekeh mengejek, "Dan kau pikir kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian? Tugas-tugasmu dan tugas _orang-orang yang terlalu malas untuk mengerjakannya_? Kau akan terus bekerja tanpa istirahat padahal kau sedang demam?" ucapan Taehyung lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada soal untuk dijawab oleh dongsaengnya, ia terdengar frustasi. "Di saat seperti ini, coba kau katakan padaku sekali lagi; _katakan jika kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, katakan jika kau tak butuh bantuan, katakan jika kau memang terlahir suka untuk diperas!_ " namja berandalan itu menaikkan volume bicaranya, tetapi tidak berteriak. Ia menatap lurus ke bola mata Jungkook, sayu penuh amarah, "Jika kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang. _Aku akan benar-benar pergi sekarang._ " Suara Taehyung bergetar, tak ada sedikitpun canda terdengar dalam setiap ucapannya. Hati Jungkook serasa teremas begitu mendengarnya.

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa, tetapi hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat Taehyung mengatakan semua itu kepadanya. _Entah kenapa_ , suara amarah itu terdengar seperti rasa sakit dan penyesalan di telinganya.

Kemarin, semua kata-kata manis Taehyung terdengar tak lebih dari lelucon konyol di kepalanya, namun _entah kenapa_ ; sekarang ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan dan kepedulian murni dari setiap kata-kata hyungnya yang terdengar kasar dan berduri. Ia akhirnya dapat melihat semuanya di bola mata Taehyung yang berkilat dan tampak begitu indah di matanya.

Hari ini sangat buruk sekali. _Entah kenapa,_ ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata untuk menetes lagi dari kelopak matanya yang sudah lelah.

Jungkook mendekap tubuh namja di atasnya dengan tangan bergetar, membuat Taehyung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atasnya karena tarikan itu, tetapi ia tidak melawannya. Namja yang lebih muda terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya kepada hyungnya tanpa tahu darimana ia mendapatkan cukup nyali untuk melakukan semua itu.

Taehyung menarik pelan tubuhnya, tetapi membiarkan namja di bawahnya tetap memeluknya. Jungkook hampir merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa karena ia pikir hyungnya akan mendorongnya jijik dan membentaknya, _tetapi tidak._

Namja itu memegang kedua pipi dongsaengnya, mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "Apa berkata 'tidak' begitu sulit bagimu? _Apa kau suka diperas oleh semua orang? Apa kau suka menjadi anjing semua orang, Jeon Jungkook?_ Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Ujarnya sangat lirih, seakan bisa hilang terbawa angin jika Jungkook tidak benar-benar menajamkan pendengarannya. Wajah hyungnya tampak menangis, walaupun tak ada air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

Tanpa bisa menghentikan air mata yang terlanjur jatuh, namja yang lebih muda akhirnya menggeleng. _Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Taehyung sebenarnya._ Namja itu bukan ingin membentaknya, bukan ingin membuatnya takut, ataupun mempermalukannya— _ia hanya ingin dongsaeng kesayangannya berkata 'tidak'._

Maka untuk kali pertama, Jungkook melakukan perintah hyungnya karena ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya, _karena ia benar-benar membutuhkannya_. Ia menggeleng pelan, terisak lirih karena terlalu lemah untuk menangis lebih banyak, "… _kumohon tolong aku,hyung,"_ bisiknya semakin mempererat dekapannya kepada Taehyung, _"….aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian… aku ingin seseorang membantuku… aku tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas orang-orang hanya karena mereka terlalu malas mengerjakannya… aku tidak ingin diperas semua orang…_ " katanya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, cengkeraman di punggung Taehyung terasa bergetar, " _…aku ingin egois, aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin bebas, hyung…"_ tangisnya terdengar begitu hancur.

Taehyung terperangah mendengarnya. Tangannya serasa bergerak sendiri dan mengelus kepala dongsaengnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan berandalan berambut oranye di hadapannya, Jungkook sungguh-sungguh melihat Taehyung tersenyum. Bukan seringai, bukan senyum penuh arti dan makna tersembunyi— _hanya senyuman._

 _Senyum karena ia merasa bahagia_. Senyuman yang seperti itu.

Taehyung mengangguk, mendekap erat namja di bawahnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali jatuh dalam pelukan dongsaengnya, "Kau benar, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sendirian, kau boleh egois, kau boleh berteriak, _kau boleh bebas,_ " bisiknya di telinga Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda meleleh karena suaranya yang bergemuruh, "Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku. Kau hanya perlu menjadi manis dan penurut untukku— _bukan ke semua orang._ Kau tahu kenapa? _Karena hanya aku yang bisa melatihmu menjadi anak baik."_ ucapnya dengan nadanya yang dominan, meskipun kelembutan masih terdengar di dalamnya.

Mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang _entah kenapa_ sedikit terdengar sugestif di telinganya, Jungkook menekuk lutut dan jemari kakinya gelisah, napasnya semakin terengah. Tanpa sadar, ia mendecit karena isakan yang tertahan. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketika Taehyung berbisik sekali lagi di telinganya, "Jika kau berani membiarkan semua orang berbuat sesuka mereka kepadamu lagi, _aku benar-benar akan menghukummu._ Aku akan membuatmu mengerti jika aku _sangat sangat_ membenci anak nakal— _yang tidak manis dan suka memberontak._ " Ucapnya posesif, membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar begitu gila. "Yah, Jeon Jungkook, _kau mengerti?_ "

Jungkook menata napasnya, mengutuk degup dadanya yang terlalu keras. Ia tahu ini berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu; yang selalu memimpin dan menjadi contoh semua orang, yang selalu tampak sempurna dan tak tergoyahkan. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil, "… _n-ne, hyung._ " Jawabnya lirih, tapi cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh hyungnya.

"Manisnya," sang berandalan berucap sambil menyeringai di atas namja kelincinya yang sedang demam. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat Jungkook yang berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya. Ia menelan ludah, melihat namja kecil di bawahnya yang terlihat sangat— _bercelah?_ Maksudnya—ia sedang tak berdaya, wajahnya merah, seluruh tubuhnya berkeri— _tunggu._

Taehyung segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Demi Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?_

"…hyung?" panggil namja yang lebih muda takut-takut. Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tatapannya, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahya ragu, pandangan matanya mengedar ke segala arah karena gelisah. "Nng… soal yang tadi pagi…" bisiknya memulai.

Seketika, ekspresi di wajah Taehyung mengeras. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya kembali mengingat perasaannya yang campur aduk; namun sesungguhnya ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu. Tetapi karena ia seorang Kim Taehyung yang penuh ego dan gengsi, maka ia justru menyalakkan sesuatu yang berbeda jauh dari kata batinnya, "Kenapa? Mau melanjutkan _urusan_ di kamar mandi tadi pagi yang belum selesai? Kau mau _sungguh-sungguh_ melakukannya?" sindirnya sinis.

Panik, Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, wajahnya merona hebat, " _A-Ani_ , hyung! Kupikir kau sudah tidak marah?" keluh namja yang lebih muda merajuk. Ia menghembuskan napas bergetar, berbisik lirih, "…aku—aku hanya ingin menjelaskan soal itu, sedikit." Jedanya ragu, "Aku—kau tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan _hal seperti itu_ dengan siapapun… Ma-maksudku, aku tidak akan melakukannya hanya karena disuruh siapapun! Aku belum gila! Aku tidak murahan!" ujarnya membela diri.

"Hmm~" Taehyung mendengung menggoda, menatap dongsaengnya sambil menyeringai jahil, "Tidak terlihat seperti itu tadi. _Kau sudah akan melakukannya_ , kuingatkan kalau kau lupa. Apa perlu kita lakukan reka ulang peristiwa agar otakmu yang sedang demam itu tidak mengada-ada?" desak namja yang lebih tua memojokkan, sukses membuat asap seakan mengepul dari kepala adik kelasnya.

"H-Habisnya kau seram, hyung! Kau mengancam akan mematahkan kakiku! Dan wajahmu—wajahmu—" Jungkook bergidik ngeri mengingatnya, " _Kau terlihat super super serius!_ Jantungku benar-benar copot tadi pagi!" rengeknya dengan raut muka cemberut yang menggemaskan.

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa di antara mereka berdua, Jungkook lah yang akan mengangkat pembicaraan soal tadi pagi lebih dulu. Ia sudah berlatih di depan kaca berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf kepada dongsaengnya karena tindakannya yang keterlaluan; namun saat ini, semuanya seakan lenyap begitu saja dari pikirannya.

Dengan lembut, namja yang lebih tua tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tahu, pikiranku hanya kacau saja tadi pagi. Dan melihatmu yang terus mengangguk pada semua perintahku sedikit membuatku lupa diri; aku jadi ingin mencoba sampai mana kau bisa mengatakan 'iya' untukku." Jelasnya ringan, tidak menyadari debaran jantung namja di bawahnya yang memacu gila karena ucapannya, "Aku tidak percaya aku melakukannya sampai sejauh itu, _dan kau masih berkata iya_. Melihatmu yang begitu penurut, tiba-tiba membuatku sangat marah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Aku mengingat apa yang para seniormu lakukan padamu, guru-gurumu, mungkin teman-temanmu—" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya berkerut tidak senang, " _Aku amat sangat marah sekali._ "

Bulu kuduk namja yang lebih muda seakan berdiri, keposesifan Taehyung antara membuatnya takut dan 'senang' di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti budak ataupun barang, tetapi _entah kenapa,_ ia mulai merasa terbiasa ketika Taehyung lah yang melakukannya.

"Hyung, kupikir tidak ada orang lain semesum kau yang akan memaksaku melakukan hal-hal gila semacam itu. Apalagi di sekolah." Respon Jungkook sambil tertawa lemah. Aish, kenapa dirinya bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini? Apa alien abnormal itu telah berhasil merubahnya menjadi masokis yang suka dianiaya? _Ugh, yang benar saja._

Taehyung ikut tertawa mendengarnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Ia terus menatap bola mata dongsaengnya, kemudian berkata, "Jangan biarkan orang lain memanfaatkan kebaikanmu, oke? Aku tahu kau sempurna dan bisa melakukan segalanya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukannya. Tolaklah jika kau tidak suka, terimalah jika memang kau harus menerimanya. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berusaha menyenangkan semua orang, kau mengerti? Belajarlah untuk egois." ujar namja yang lebih tua pelan. Jungkook dapat melihat kepedulian yang tanpa dusta di mata hyungnya, dari cara hyungnya mengutarakan segalanya.

Jungkook tersenyum, _begitu tulus_ , kemudian mengangguk.

Taehyung memberikannya senyuman yang lebih lebar, "Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku." Tegasnya kemudian, "Kau dilarang menolak ucapanku; suka atau tidak, kau _harus_ berusaha menyenangkanku, _ne?_ Karena di antara kita, _hanya aku yang boleh egois._ " lanjutnya dengan seringai, segera mendapatkan ekspresi memutar bola mata dari Jungkook. Ia semakin tertawa melihat respon adik kelasnya, "Aish, manis sekali. Kau tahu? Jika bisa, aku ingin menjadikanmu gantungan kunci dan mengaitkannya di ponselku. Ah, atau mungkin jika ada _lollipop_ yang bentuknya sepertimu—"

"Hyung!" potong Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghentikannya sebelum Taehyung mulai mengatakan kata-kata memalukan lainnya. Wajahnya merah sekali—entah karena demam atau karena alasan lainnya.

Tawa namja yang lebih tua semakin meledak melihat adik kelasnya yang merajuk tampak menggemaskan. Ia pun segera beranjak dari posisinya, "Baiklah. Karena kau dongsaeng terbaikku yang manis dan penurut, aku akan sedikit membantu pekerjaanmu yang merepotkan itu." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum, dibalas oleh senyuman lainnya yang lebih lebar dari sang dongsaeng.

Hingga hari berganti, Jungkook lupa menanyakan perihal perkelahian hyungnya pagi tadi.

Dan Taehyung lupa untuk mengucapkan kata maafnya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Pagi berikutnya, Jungkook terbangun pukul dua belas tengah hari. Ia sangat terkejut mengetahui ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia langsung bangkit dengan panik, berniat mencuci wajahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah sebelum Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan 'memerintahkannya' untuk kembali berbaring di kasur hari ini. Ia segera mengingat bahwa Taehyung semalaman mengerjakan tugas-tugas kepanitiaan itu untuknya sampai pagi. Ia dapat melihat kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Bahkan berandalan itu dengan entengnya berkata jika hari ini ia akan membolos saja. Benar-benar.

Taehyung menyerahkan hasil garapan dan sortirannya untuk diperiksa sang adik kelas. Jungkook membacanya satu per satu dengan cermat, kemudian menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang harus diperbaiki dan yang sudah oke. Anehnya, Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk dan dengan tenang merevisi bagian yang salah. Ia juga sesekali datang menanyakan sesuatu kepada dongsaengnya jika ia tak memahaminya. Ia tak membiarkannya mengerjakan apapun.

Tidak hanya itu, _ia diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri._ Ternyata isi plastik yang dibawa Taehyung kemarin adalah obat-obatan. Selain itu, hyungnya itu juga membelikannya makan, menyiapkan obatnya, mengganti kompresnya dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi.

Baru kali ini, _selama tujuh belas tahun usianya_ , Jungkook merasa jika mungkin ia tidak keberatan terkena flu sedikit lebih lama.

ｪｪｪｪ

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook telah sembuh total dan berangkat ke sekolah. Namun pagi ini, ia tak berangkat bersama Taehyung; namja berandalan itu seenaknya memutuskan untuk bolos satu hari lagi dan tidur seharian di apartemennya. Jungkook hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk—apa yang tidak akan dikabulkannya setelah semua yang dilakukan Taehyung untuknya kemarin?

Sesampainya di kelas, semua teman kelasnya menyambutnya. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkannya karena tiba-tiba izin pulang di tengah pelajaran dan tidak masuk hari setelahnya. Kim Seokjin-sungsaengnim juga menyampaikan kecemasannya dan memberitahunya untuk lebih menjaga kesehatannya. Hanya Jimin yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh; seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi hanya bungkam.

Ia bahkan bertemu Hoseok ketika membeli makan di kantin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan mengobrol banyak. Hoseok juga menanyakannya soal keadaan Taehyung, berkata jika temannya itu sering sekali tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini. Jungkook tertawa mendengar semua cerita Hoseok tentang Taehyung, merasakan debaran yang sama ketika dulu saat masih SMP setiap kali di dekat sunbae nya yang begitu ramah dan baik hati.

Sebelum tiba-tiba ia mendapat pesan,

 _Dari : Kim Taehyung-nim_

 _Isi : Perasaanku tidak enak. Kau sedang apa, bocah?_

Tawa Jungkook seketika meledak membacanya, membuat Hoseok mengerdipkan matanya bingung. Namun namja yang lebih muda hanya menggeleng ketika ditanyai, kemudian ia segera beranjak dan pamit untuk kembali ke kelas lebih dulu.

Hingga kelas dimulai, senyuman gelinya masih belum pudar sama sekali.

ｪｪｪｪ

Yang paling mengejutkannya adalah yang satu ini, Jungkook sampai sempurna kehilangan kata-katanya.

Setelah selesai dengan sedikit diskusi di kelas tentang _shift_ menjaga _stand_ kelas di hari festival besok, namja berambut hitam itu segera bergegas ke ruang OSIS. Tugas-tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua panitia sudah diselesaikan semua oleh Taehyung kemarin, tinggal menyelesaikan berkas-berkas milik kakak kelasnya yang meninggalkan tugasnya beberapa hari lalu. Banyak, sih; tapi tidak seperti ia punya pilihan lain, kan?

Dan saat ia masuk ruang OSIS—

Matanya melebar, mulutnya setengah menganga melihat ruangan OSIS— _penuh._ Semua kakak kelas dua dan tiga yang tempo hari memakinya habis-habisan, kini telah memenuhi bangku yang kosong. Bahkan Minjae-noona— _ketua paniia—_ juga duduk di tempatnya dan tengah mengecap dan menandatangani berkas-berkas _approval._

Dan anehnya, beberapa sunbae namja yang kemarin membolos— _wajahnya bonyok._

Begitu melihat Jungkook masuk ke ruangan, semua wajah kakak kelasnya mendadak pucat pasi. Sang wakil ketua mengerdipkan matanya heran; _kenapa mereka?_ Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dan namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-Ah, karena Jungkook-ah sudah hadir, ayo kita mulai saja rapatnya…" ujar Minjae terbata.

"Y-Ya, du-duduklah, Jungkook-ah." Tambah sunbae lainnya.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawabannya segera, Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati bangku di samping Minjae, kemudian duduk. Minjae berkata, "Kau boleh memulainya, Jungkook-ah."

Lagi-lagi, dengan pikiran yang penuh tanya, Jungkook mengiyakan. Ia memulai rapatnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari... Departemen Acara dan Kerja Lapangan? Bagaimana semuanya berjalan?" tanya Jungkook dengan nadanya yang berwibawa, menengok ke arah Myeonjin yang tempo hari membuang laporannya ke depan wajahnya.

 _Wow, mukanya bonyok sekali_. Batin Jungkook tak habis pikir.

Semua departemen menjelaskan programnya dengan baik—walaupun beberapa dari mereka terbata, entah karena apa. Begitu terkejutnya Jungkook mendapati hasil dari rapat yang mencengangkan. _Semuanya sudah selesai._ Sesuai kalkulasinya, _budget_ mereka bahkan tersisa untuk kegiatan lainnya. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan sponsor dari alumni dan warga sekitar, iklan dan brosur telah disebar, _banner_ nya telah di pajang di server utama dan _website_ sekolah. Mereka menemukan slogan yang bagus, dan semuanya sempurna.

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

ｪｪｪｪ

Setelah semuanya bubar, Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang masih mengetik entah apa di laptopnya. Ia berdiri di sampingnya tanpa berkata apapun, seakan menunggu sang ketua OSIS menyadari keberadaannya dan merespon kepadanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Yoongi tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa semuanya tidak cukup jelas bagimu, Jungkook-ah?" ujarnya tertawa kecil.

Jungkook terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku—aku sedikit menerka, tapi aku— _entahlah_ ," jawab namja yang lebih muda, "… _bagaimana bisa…? Kenapa?"_ desisnya bingung.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresinya lembut dan tersenyum, "Kau pikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa melakukan ini; yang _cukup gila_ untuk meminta kepadaku semua daftar panitia yang kabur, _kemudian menghajar mereka satu per satu seperti ini?_ " bisik Yoongi penuh arti, ia menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada di pikiranmu; tapi bagiku, hanya _satu_ orang yang mungkin melakukannya." Ungkapnya kemudian melanjutkan kembali ketikannya.

Jantung namja yang lebih muda memacu cepat, napasnya sesak. Ia mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti, "…tapi— _tapi kenapa…?"_

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tertawa, kemudian mengucap pelan;

"Kau tahu, Kim Taehyung adalah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal; karena bahkan ia tak menunggu seseorang berkata 'tolong' untuk memberikan mereka pertolongan." Kata Yoongi seakan mengenang sesuatu,

"…hanya orang yang tak mengenalnya yang menganggap Taehyung orang jahat."

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Annyeong lagi~!

Mungkin pada bosen bacanya, tapi saya selalu ngucapin **makasiiiiih banget** buat segala bentuk feedback kalian, apalagi yang go all the way review per chapter! Buat sesama author, yang log in, yang guest, semuanya; I would like to say my deepest gratitude! Kalian kok reviewnya selalu bikin aku ngakak guling2 ples mesam mesem gak jelas siiih, suka deh(?) Semua yang login saya bales reviewnya di Inbox, **thank you :)** Huaa, nggak nyangka FF ini bisa dapet respon positif (/ω/). Rasanya kalian pengen ku peyuk kecup basah satu satu~ (≧◡≦)

Oh iya, kali ini ane mau ngebahas beberapa hal :

 **Konsep : ** I happened to be an author who consider who's top and who's bottom a very big deal. Dan saya fujoshi yang kolotnya sampe ke jantung2; jadi _as an author_ , babang mpi itu eternally seme for me. Misalnya Kookie jadi sekeker aderai sekalipun(omg plz don't), dia tetep selamanya jadi kelinci kesayangan ane (dan taetae) ┐(─‿‿─)┌

No diss for KookV shipper~ kalo baca mah ane kanan kiri oke wkwk

 **Baekhyun's Role : ** Most Frequently Asked Question. Peran Baekhyun bakal di reveal in the meantime. Ane pengennya semuanya tau dengan natural :)) Tenang, nggak bakal lupa kok, soalnya itu salah satu _trigger_ utama di sini.

 **NC Vkook Scene : **...sorry, no comment :)

 **Tae's Twisted Personality : ** Nng, walaupun mungkin temen2 bacanya 'Ih, ini Tae gejes banget kadang baik, kadang kejem', tapi actually, karakter dia yang ane bikin paling konsisten sekaligus paling kompleks. Emang dia berubah2 seenak jidat ane(?) sih, tapi kalo diliat pake binokuler pasti keliatan kok real Tae nya yang mana (-‿‿-)v /dih, ngeles aje lu/

Trus, ane thorough bikin karakter dia, dari masa lalu sampe ending udah direncanain. Masalahnya ane kalo bikin chaptered itu damn serious wkwk meskipun ini cuman fanfic. But I like plot!

 **Yoongi's Role** : Kayaknya di chap ini banyak ngekover buat pertanyaan soal perannya Suga. Setiap dialog yang diomongin Suga itu hint kalo dari saya. He's like the man who knows everything *ngok*

 **Update : ** As soon as possible kalo gaada kendala :)) aish, kendala nya bentar lagi saya masuk hari sibuk, ugh (╥﹏╥) Entah, bakal hiatus ato gimana bakalan ada kabar lagi nantinya.

Waaah the longest A/N I've ever had! Habis saya seneng sih kalo reader2 awesome kayak kalian semua excited dan penasaran sama ceritanya terus suruh saya tanggung jawab(?)

Terakhir, review nya jangan lupa ya kaka kakaa :) See you soon! Bye-bee!


	5. FOR YOU

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 5 : FOR YOU  
**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 5.000+

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

* * *

 _Written with love for my two awesome and adorkable eonnies;_ **Eclaire Oh** _and_ **eunhaezha  
** _for taking a real good care of me, being more than just a reader, and always giving me support in the most pleasant ways.  
Thank you for all of your delicious pain(?) ugh ;_; Try not to kill me so bad, okay?  
Hope you like it!  
_

 **Happy reading for everyone!** ＼(≧▽≦)／

* * *

 **Story :**

Hingga hari berlangsungnya festival tahunan sekolah saat ini, Jungkook belum mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Taehyung sama sekali.

Sepulang dari ruang OSIS tempo hari, Kim Taehyung telah pergi dari apartemennya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tidak meneleponnya ataupun mengiriminya pesan hingga hari ini, bahkan namja itu tidak muncul di sekolah. Jungkook merasa sedikit— _yah,_ mungkin tidak sesedikit itu, tetapi ia bertanya-tanya. Dengan menelan segala gengsinya, ia bahkan menanyakannya kepada Hoseok dan Yoongi—tetapi keduanya menggelengkan kepala; _entahlah._

 _Kepada : Kim Taehyung-nim_

 _Isi : Hyung, apa kau datang hari ini?_

Jungkook buru-buru menghapus teks yang sudah diketiknya di ponselnya. Jemarinya berkeringat hanya karena membayangkan pesan singkatnya sampai di ponsel hyungnya— _Ya Tuhan_ , sebulan lebih ia memiliki nomor ponsel Kim Taehyung di kontaknya, _ia belum pernah mengiriminya pesan duluan._ Apalagi meneleponnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menatap layar ponselnya serius.

 _Kepada : Kim Taehyung-nim_

 _Isi : Hyung, kau dimana?_

"Jungkook-ssi!"

Belum sempat menekan tombol 'kirim', rekan panitianya memanggilnya. Jungkook segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan menutup semua aktivitas di ponselnya. Ia menyimpan ketikan tersebut di _draft._

Demi Tuhan, Ia sudah melakukan ini _dua puluh tujuh kali—_ dan _ya_ , Jungkook menghitungnya.

 _Hyung,_ jebal, _kirimi aku pesan, atau telepon, atau apapun! Aku bisa gila!_

ｪｪｪｪ

Acara festival tahunan berjalan lancar, bahkan guru-guru dan pengunjung dari luar banyak memuji karena betapa terstrukturnya _event_ kali ini. Mereka mendapatkan banyak _visitor_ anak-anak SMP yang menjadi semakin tertarik mendaftar di SMA mereka. Setiap kelas berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan dengan baik, aula sudah didekorasi, para panitia sudah menyebar untuk patroli dan persiapan—semuanya sempurna.

Hari semakin siang, panas semakin menyengat. Yoongi sibuk mempersiapkan kelengkapan panggung, Jungkook sibuk berpatroli dari kelas ke kelas untuk mengabsen bersama beberapa kakak kelasnya. Semua panitia mengenakan kartu identitas dan mengalungkannya; entah kenapa, semua panitia bertanggung jawab luar biasa di hari H ini. Jungkook menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kelasnya sendiri, mengambil _shift_ kerjanya untuk _stand_ kelas.

"Hei, Wakil Ketua! Kau terlihat sibuk,"

Jungkook menoleh dan tertawa; _Jimin._ "Oh, hei." Sahut namja berambut hitam itu singkat, "Kenapa? Mau menggantikan _shift_ ku?" candanya sambil nyengir.

Jimin menepak pipi kawannya pelan, "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang membuat desain dekorasi kelas kita, yang menyewakan kostum-kostum megah itu, dan yang paling berkontribusi di _stand_ kelas kita, hah?" tantangnya sambil membusungkan dada angkuh,

"Aku tidak tahu," Jungkook merespon cepat, mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Yang jelas bukan kau, Park _Pemalas_ Jimin." Tambahnya sambil terkekeh.

Mendengarnya, Jimin ikut tertawa, "Nilai seratus," Akunya kemudian, "Hei, aku—aku pergi dulu, oke?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, meskipun kepalanya mengangguk, "Kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Jimin tampak terdiam dan berpikir, kemudian ia berkata lirih, "Menyelesaikan sedikit urusan." Tukasnya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah mundur.

ｪｪｪｪ

Dengan langkah lebar dan tak sabar, Jimin bergegas menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Matanya bulat penuh tekad dan amarah, langkahnya tak sedikitpun terhenti maupun sedikit saja melamban. Hari ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuat perhitungan dengan namja brengsek itu— _Kim Taehyung._ Ia tidak takut; setidaknya ia percaya diri dengan _cutter,_ gunting, dan _stapler_ di kantung celananya. Ia tak akan bisa memaafkan orang itu. Apalagi setelah melihat teman baiknya yang belakangan ini semakin sering mengecek ponselnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kalut. Pasti si bajingan gila itu mengintimidasi Jungkook dengan cara yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan remaja SMA normal berperikemanusiaan sepertinya.

Di mata Jimin, Kim Taehyung adalah _iblis_ berkulit _monster_.

Dari wajahnya yang beringas saja ia bisa menilai kalau sunbae nya itu kriminal fisik, mental dan seksual—yah, Jimin tidak tahu dari mana asumsi ini; tapi yang jelas, Taehyung tampak seperti itu di matanya yang masih bisa membedakan pesona antara bra hitam dan polkadot.

Wajah tirus dan mata elang Taehyung seakan menuliskan kata 'seks' dan 'playboy' dimana-mana.

Jimin tidak bisa mengerti; kenapa setelah banyak impresi buruk yang ditimbulkan preman otak kentang itu di sekolahnya—ia masih bisa populer di kalangan yeoja-yeoja? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Jika sekolah ini adalah piramid kepercayaan, maka Jimin tak akan segan-segan untuk meletakkan si gila Taehyung di strata paling bawah.

Karena demi apapun, ia tak akan pernah memercayainya.

Pikirannya sibuk memaki-maki Taehyung, sehingga Jimin baru menyadari jika saat ini ia sudah sampai di depan kelas 3-D. Ia menarik napas _nervous._ Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba lututnya sedikit lemas, dan jemarinya bergetar— _sedikit._ Jimin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri siapapun namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas saat itu.

Di saat bersamaan ketika Jimin sudah membulatkan tekad dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Maaf, Sunbaenim, saya mencari Kim Tae—"

"Hei, aku mencari Tae-ya. Apa dia di sini?"

Seketika, Jimin dan pemilik suara barusan saling berpandangan. Jimin mengerdipkan mata tidak percaya melihat siapa namja yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, wajahnya langsung melunak.

Dengan lirih dan penuh sopan santun, Jimin bertanya hati-hati, "…uh, Ketua OSIS?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar, "Oh! Kau kan yang sering terlihat bersama Jungkook-ah." Balasnya ramah, Namun, tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah. Jimin tidak yakin apa, _tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah dari senyuman namja di hadapannya._ Yoongi berujar pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan, "…jadi, ada urusan apa teman baik Jeon Jungkook dengan teman baikku?"

Jimin melihat sesuatu yang _lain_ dalam senyuman Yoongi; senyum yang bermakna lebih banyak daripada pernyataan penuh implikasi dan teka-teki yang diucapkan namja itu sebelumnya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, langit terlihat semakin kehilangan mataharinya. Dengan helaan napas malas, Taehyung membuka-buka _manga_ di tangannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa tertarik. Ia sudah membolak-balik lembar kotak-kotak itu tanpa tujuan sejak setengah jam lalu. Bahkan ia tak menangkap segelintir ide apapun dari buku yang dipegangnya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Ia pun menghela napas dan meletakkan _manga_ di samping kepalanya, menelentangkan tubuhnya menghadap langit dengan bebas. Ia selalu suka merasakan hilir angin dan sinar matahari menghujaninya; maka ia pun memutuskan untuk terpejam.

Di saat Taehyung hampir kehilangan kesadaran menuju bunga tidurnya, ia mendengar suara pintu mengerit karena di buka;

"Yah, tukang bolos."

Jantung berandalan berambut oranye itu seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sekian persekon; _ia mengenal pemilik suara ini._ Ia rindu sekali, tapi akhirnya ia hanya memendamnya; pura-pura melanjutkan aktivitas tidur siangnya dan berlagak tak peduli.

Dalam mata terpejamnya, ia mendengar suara gesekan antara kain dan lantai begitu dekat di telinganya, tapi ia terus terdiam. "Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Suara itu merajuk pelan, terdengar takut-takut.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dengan gestur malas, ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya tetapi tak sedikitpun menggerakkan sisa tubuhnya. _Jeon Jungkook_ , siapa lagi?

Jungkook telah duduk menyandar dinding. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan mata kelincinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang kosong. Mata Taehyung seakan berbinar, muncul kilatan berbahaya di dalamnya. Melihat 'kesukarelaan' dongsaengnya membuat seulas seringai timbul di bibir namja yang lebih tua tanpa sanggup ditahannya. Ia merambat dari posisinya, dengan senang hati meletakkan kepalanya yang lelah di atas pangkuan adik kelasnya yang duduk bersila.

Taehyung terkekeh dalam seringainya, "Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku melatihmu dengan baik." ujarnya puas.

Jungkook hanya menghela napas panjang, tetapi ia tersenyum. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menyela setiap helai oranye rambut hyungnya, yang ternyata terasa jauh lebih lembut daripada kelihatannya. Taehyung tampak sedikit terkejut dengan afeksi yang diberikan namja yang lebih muda kepadanya, tetapi ia hanya bungkam. _Jungkook tidak pernah membelai kepala Taehyung sebelumnya_ ; dan detik ini, keduanya memutuskan bahwa mungkin itu bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk.

"Tadi saat patroli aku melihatmu, Hyung. Setelan _host_ itu cocok sekali untukmu, seharusnya kau mengenakannya lebih lama," Jungkook berkata setengah bercanda. Tadi Taehyung tampan sekali; pakaiannya rapi dan mengkilap dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, ia di _make-up_ dan ditata rambutnya. Sekarang namja yang lebih tua itu tinggal mengenakan kaus dan celana sekolah; meskipun pulasan di wajah dan tatanan rambutnya belum hilang. Ah, namja ini terlihat maskulin sekali dengan poni yang dinaikkan model _spike_ seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatmu lewat," Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ini semua gara-gara Jung Hoseok sialan itu. Dia yang mengusulkan ide menggelikan tak masuk akal seperti; _klub host dan hostess_ , kemudian lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Kalau kebetulan dia bukan teman baikku, sudah kugorok saraf konyolnya supaya dia berhenti bertingkah seperti orang idiot." Rutuk namja yang lebih tua kesal.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, tetapi hatinya tenang. Ada sangat banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada hyungnya, membuatnya terlalu antusias tanpa sebab. Sejenak ia merasa seperti anak kecil lagi; yang tak sabar ingin menceritakan pengalaman sekolahnya kepada Papa Mama nya.

Membuyarkan lamunannya, tiba-tiba Taehyung berdeham, "Jadi? Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Wakil Ketua di sini?" tanyanya kembali ke topik awal, "Bukannya panitia harus berkumpul di aula?"

"Aku mencarimu," Jungkook berkata pelan, merasakan desir yang aneh ketika mengucapkannya, "Aku— _uh_ , kau tahu? Soal kepanitiaan ini—para senior itu, aku… aku sangat ingin berterima kasih padamu. Mungkin ucapan saja tidak cukup, tapi—aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Hyung, uh, maksudku—"

Taehyung terkekeh renyah, "Hei, tarik napas, tarik napas." Ledeknya geli, melihat ekspresi gugup adik kelasnya dari posisi tidurnya, "Rasanya aku tidak ingat mengajarimu berterima kasih dengan payah begitu. Lakukan dengan lebih manis." Ujarnya menggoda.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia hanya menatap senyum jahil dari hyungnya tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya, "Nng, kau ingin apa, hyung?" tawarnya ragu.

"Hmm~" Taehyung mendengung antusias, kemudian berkata, "Beritahu aku rahasiamu. Saat masih SMP, cinta monyetmu, kisahmu yang memalukan— _apapun_. Ayo ayo, aku tak sabar." Tukasnya bersemangat. Kilatan binar tampak jelas di bola mata bulatnya yang semakin lebar. Entah mengapa, adik kelasnya yang satu ini selalu bisa menjaganya dari kebosanan; salah satu penyakit dalam dirinya yang mustahil disembuhkan begitu saja.

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, ia tampak berpikir keras. Orang lain mungkin akan tanpa ragu-ragu menolak permintaan Taehyung yang mencurigakan, _tapi Jungkook tidak._ Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, ia hanya sangat ingin mengucapkan kesungguhan rasa terima kasihnya kepada hyungnya.

Hanya cerita masa lalunya kan? Tak masalah.

Jungkook berdeham, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan jemari yang masih mengusap helai rambut hyungnya lembut, "Aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapun soal ini, aku juga tidak pernah menulisnya dimanapun; kau berjanji akan menjaganya?" tanyanya hati-hati, segera mendapat acungan jempol konfirmatif dari Taehyung. Namja yang lebih muda menghela napasnya kecil, "Tapi—tapi setelah itu aku juga ingin mendengar cerita tentang dirimu, Hyung. Tidak adil rasanya aku melulu yang bercerita." Pintanya setengah merengek.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Akan kupikir-pikir sambil mendengar ceritamu."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas. Namun ia tahu jika Taehyung punya suatu ruang tersendiri yang membuatnya susah untuk ditembus; karena bahkan Yoongi yang tampak begitu dekat dan peduli kepadanya sekalipun seringkali tak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan namja itu di dalam akal sehatnya.

Namja yang lebih muda menarik dan menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum akhirnya memulai, "Nng, sebenarnya… saat SMP dulu, saat kelulusannya, _aku pernah ditolak oleh Hoseok-hyung._ " Saat mengucapkannya, suara Jungkook lirih sekali.

Bola mata Taehyung langsung melebar, ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah dongsaengnya, " _Apa?"_ ungkapnya memincingkan mata tak percaya, "Jadi—jadi maksudmu _dia tahu_ kalau kau bi? Dan kau—mental udangmu saat itu sudah cukup sinting untuk melakukannya?" tuding Taehyung bertubi-tubi.

Jungkook mendegus kesal, langsung menghentikan aktivitas jemarinya, "Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti orang bodoh dan menyedihkan begitu!" gerutu namja yang lebih muda, "Tidak segamblang itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat itu kami sedang pesta kecil untuk melepas kakak kelas yang akan lulus di tim sepak bola SMP kami. Aku kelas dua, Hoseok-hyung kelas tiga," ceritanya mengenang, "Aku selalu mengaguminya. Ia kapten, dan ia sangat ramah dan baik hati. Aku sangat nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Tapi aku juga menyukai wanita. Aku hanya kesulitan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Sejak kecil aku banyak tinggal di lingkungan namja; bahkan asrama SD ku khusus laki-laki. Aku suka yeoja, tapi aku tidak bisa nyaman dengan mereka. Aku terus merasa gusar; tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikiranku karena terlalu takut akan menyakiti mereka." Jungkook berkata pelan, menatap wajah hyungnya yang mendengarkannya dengan wajah serius.

"Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyerah berusaha terlalu keras. Aku lebih menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman tim sepakbolaku— _termasuk Hoseok-hyung,_ " lanjutnya dengan senyuman kecil, "Saat itu waktunya terasa pas saja. Ia putus dengan pacarnya, dan aku duduk di sampingnya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Kemudian—kemudian dia…" namja berambut hitam itu mendesah, kemudian terkekeh lirih, "… _dia memberitahuku rahasia bahwa yang dipacarinya adalah namja_. Saat itu—saat itu aku _senang_ sekali. Kupikir aku punya kesempatan, dan aku— _bodohnya,_ aku mengatakannya. Betapa aku menghormatinya, betapa aku selalu mengaguminya, _betapa aku ingin berdampingan dengannya._ "

Merasa nanar dengan kisahnya sendiri, Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Tapi dia berkata padaku jika aku terlalu sempurna untuknya. Dia malah memujiku habis-habisan. _Kepalaku pusing sekali;_ aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya," suaranya kuat, tak ada getaran, "…dan saat di rumah, aku baru menyadari jika _aku baru saja ditolak._ Hoseok-hyung orang yang sangat baik. Penolakan itu sangat tipikal dengan dirinya, _tapi aku sakit._ Sakit sekali; karena setelahnya, bahkan hingga aku ke LA dan kembali lagi ke Seoul, _aku tak bisa melupakannya._ Ia sangat baik sehingga tak menyadari jika itu— _itu hanya kejam._ "

Ketika Jungkook menghentikan ceritanya, Taehyung masih terdiam. Hening menguasai keduanya, hanya suara lenguh burung yang samar-samar terdengar dari hamparan langit di atas mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum tiba-tiba, mengelus lengan Jungkook dengan lembut, "Hei, jangan menangis, Dongsaeng-ku."

Mendengarnya, Jungkook justru tertawa, "Aku tidak menangis. Ini bukan kisah sedih; aku senang karena pada akhirnya kita masih bisa berbicara dan berkomunikasi seperti dulu." Hatinya terasa tenang. Entah beban apa yang selama ini bertengger di pundaknya, kini beban itu seakan terangkat dan semuanya menjadi lebih lega. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, "Kau berjanji akan menjaga ini? Sifatmu pada Hoseok-hyung tak akan berubah?" Jungkook memastikan sekali lagi.

Namja yang lebih tua menyentil kening dongsaengnya pelan, "Kau pikir persahabatan kita semurah itu? Bahkan setelah dia membuatku jadi _host_ hari ini, dan aku hampir mati karena kehabisan napas melayani makhluk-makhluk bedak lima senti itu; aku akan tetap mengajaknya ke klub malam setiap hari," jawabnya setengah bercanda, mendapatkan seulas senyum lega dari dongsaengnya.

Jungkook merasa luar biasa _ringan_. Sekujur tubuhnya yang tadinya penat menjadi benar-benar nyaman. Ia kemudian berkata tak sabar, "Giliranmu, Hyung! Ceritakan aku sesuatu tentangmu!" pintanya antusias.

Taehyung hanya terdiam mendengar rengekan Jungkook. Namja yang lebih muda sudah melipat wajahnya karena ia kira, Taehyung tidak mau berbagi apapun dengannya. Tetapi kemudian, namja itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk,

"Baiklah."

Kini giliran kedua mata Jungkook yang berbinar. Ia tak sabar mendengar apapun yang akan diceritakan Taehyung kepadanya. Ia tak pernah mendengar namja di hadapannya bercerita tentang sesuatu yang serius; maka dari itu, kali ini Jungkook sangat mengantisipasinya.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah namja kecilnya, seringai timbul di wajahnya, "Ini—ini kisahku, tentang bagaimana aku memperlakukan orang yang kupacari. Kau mau mendengarnya?" tawarnya diplomatis, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lembut.

Tanpa ragu, Jungkook mengangguk cepat. _Kisah cinta masa lalu Taehyung?_ Apa lagi yang Jungkook harapkan kecuali yang satu ini?

Taehyung terkekeh melihat respon adik kelasnya yang antusias, ia pun berkata; "Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan di kisahku, hanya…" Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang. Tiba-tiba, Jungkook merasakan tensi di sekitarnya berubah. Mendadak ia kesulitan untuk bernapas, dadanya menyesak.

Taehyung menatap bola mata Jungkook lamat-lamat, dalam dan tajam. Tak ada senyuman di bibirnya, seringai itu telah lenyap sama sekali. Kedua manik mata Taehyung yang indah menyipit, mengamati kedua belah bibir merah dongsaengnya dengan begitu intens. Jungkook merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menguap entah kemana, tak ada yang bisa dihirupnya untuk berespirasi dengan baik. Tiba-tiba, jemari hyungnya yang kurus dan panjang itu mengulur dan meraih leher bagian belakangnya. Dua _hazel_ Taehyung menatap bibir dan matanya secara bergantian dengan gerakan sangat lamban; yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jungkook merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terbakar oleh panas dari dadanya yang bergemuruh. Di matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berkabut, ia dapat melihat Taehyung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Napasnya tersengal, Jungkook mendecit kecil karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

" _Diam,_ " perintah Taehyung berbisik, bibirnya sudah tepat di depan bibir Jungkook. _Demi apapun,_ Jungkook bisa menghirup aroma parfum maskulin hyungnya bercampur dengan wangi shampoo dari helai oranye nya yang berantakan. Tanpa sadar, namja yang lebih muda menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. " _Jangan bergerak._ " Ucapan datar Taehyung benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu gila.

Isi kepalanya seakan kosong begitu Jungkook akhirnya merasakan dua belah bibir asing mendarat di atas bibirnya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun; kedua tangannya berkeringat hebat. Kontak sederhana itu bagai mengaliri setrum mematikan yang bergemeletuk riuh di kepalanya. Taehyung menekan genggamannya di tengkuk dongsaengnya; memaksa wajah mereka untuk semakin berdekatan dan memperdalam ciuman polos yang bagai mengosongkan isi paru-paru mereka menjadi remuk.

 _Bukan manis, bukan pahit._ Ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, hanya debaran jantung yang dapat mereka rasakan beresonansi di seluruh ujung saraf mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman itu; menulikan dari segala bising, membutakan dari segala logika. Karena meskipun salah, nafsu telah menggerogoti akal sehat keduanya menjadi abu.

Taehyung menarik diri, keningnya dibenturkan pelan dengan kening dongsaengnya dan ia berbisik;

"… _ciuman pertama?_ "

Dan bahkan Jungkook terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya untuk mengakuinya. Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan seringai dari ujung bibirnya; _ia tidak pernah salah._ Tubuhnya panas, kepalanya hanya penuh akan Jeon Jungkook dan ia sangat menginginkannya. Wajah namja di hadapannya merona hebat, berkeringat dan napasnya memburu. Ia tak pernah tau betapa memabukkannya mencuri ciuman pertama seseorang yang begitu lugu dan polos seperti dongsaengnya.

Taehyung tak tahu apa; tapi ia suka dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Jungkook saat ini— _wajah eloknya yang berantakan dikuasai nafsu._

Namja yang lebih tua berbisik, masih dengan kening mereka yang bersentuhan dan jemarinya yang menahan leher belakang adik kelasnya dengan posesif, " _Jungkook-ah_ ," panggilnya lirih, "... _tidakkah kau ingin menjadi anak baik? Bukannya kau ingin membuat Hyung bangga padamu? Menjadi dongsaengku yang lucu, manja, dan menggemaskan?_ " ujarnya parau dengan suara serak dan bergemuruh.

Jungkook berharap jika ia bisa mendorong hyungnya dan berkata 'tidak'; karena ini semua _salah,_ karena ini semua _gila_ —tetapi namja kelinci itu hanya terdiam, _kemudian mengangguk pelan._

Hati Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia melanjutkan bisikannya, "Jangan hanya mengangguk. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Titahnya sambil membelai kulit leher dongsaengnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berkeringat.

Jungkook tampak terdiam sejenak, napasnya memburu. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang; _ia tidak pernah tahu jika sebuah ciuman dapat membuatnya begitu mabuk._ Sel-sel otaknya bagai konslet dan segalanya menjadi abu-abu. Jungkook menelan ludahnya bulat, sebelum berkata terbata; "… _H-Hyung, aku—aku ingin Hyung bangga padaku…"_ suaranya terdengar bergetar, berdenting nyaring di telinga namja di hadapannya.

Mata elang Taehyung melebar antusias mendengar jawaban submisif Jungkook, adrenalin mengaliri seluruh peredaran darahnya seperti arus listrik yang menyapa lautan. Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut, "Anak pintar," pujinya merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang, "…serahkan semuanya padaku. _Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik_. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semua kata-kataku, _dan aku akan sangat menghargaimu karena berusaha keras untuk tidak mengecewakan Hyungmu_ ," ketika mengatakannya, ia melihat obsidian Jungkook yang semakin kehilangan kilaunya— _gelap;_ dan Taehyung menyukai bagaimana dirinya di atas kontrol atas segalanya.

"Buka mulutmu untukku, dan jangan _ _—cobalah, coba untuk tidak melawan,__ "

Pelan, namja yang lebih muda menghela napas bergetar dan menghembuskannya; kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lamban—atau Taehyung hanya terlalu tak sabar sehingga semuanya nampak seperti _slow motion_ di matanya.

Taehyung tak menyangka ia melakukan ini, tetapi ia memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan menjilat pelan bibir bawah dongsaengnya dengan gerakan seduktif. Ia punya banyak pengalaman; dan ia terlalu bersemangat untuk memilih trik yang mana yang ingin dicobanya lebih dulu. Namja di hadapannya terlalu tak tertahankan untuk diabaikannya, sehingga ia mulai menelisipkan lidahnya di antara belah bibir Jungkook yang merah dan terbuka.

Jungkook pernah melihat adegan seperti ini beberapa kali di drama TV ketika tak bisa tidur di malam hari; tapi ia tidak menyangka jika rasanya begitu berbeda. _Rasanya seperti dosa,_ tetapi ia tak sanggup menafikkan gejolak debarannya. Begitu merasakan lidah asing yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, ia terkejut sekali. Tubuhnya terperanjat, sehingga Taehyung segera menguatkan genggaman pada dongsaengnya untuk menghalanginya memberontak.

 _Espresso? Waffle? Muffin? Stroberi?_ Jungkook hanya dapat mengulum rasa yang dibagi hyungnya dengan cara yang begitu intim tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya kosong, perutnya seperti teraduk; tetapi jantungnya penuh dan memacu begitu cepat. Kim Taehyung tampak sempurna di matanya, dan ia ingin menggenggam jemarinya kemudian mendekapnya dalam-dalam.

Di tengah kebingungannya dalam lumatan hyungnya, Jungkook merasakan ada jemari yang bergerak di tubuhnya. Dengan lincah, tangan Taehyung yang lain melepas dasinya— _cepat dan tak sabar._ Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap, tetapi hyungnya tidak melepaskan ciuman panasnya walau sebentar saja.

Namja yang lebih muda hampir berpikir jika ia bisa bernapas lega ketika kontak mereka terpisah, meninggalkan seuntai saliva—entah milik siapa—yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya, _ternyata tidak._ Ia semakin menahan napasnya ketika jemari hyungnya berhasil melucuti dasinya dan tengah melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan kasar satu per satu. Kini mulut Taehyung telah berpindah ke telinganya— _ia menjilatinya._ Namja yang lebih muda mendesah tertahan, berusaha mendorong hyungnya karena ini semua mulai membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Jungkook-ah, _jangan melawan._ " Tak ada suara tekanan dalam bisikan Taehyung, tetapi sekujur tubuh Jungkook lemas seketika.

Dengan napas memburu, Jungkook berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar, "…H-Hyung, _a-aku takut_ …" racaunya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras ketika merasakan gigitan di telinganya. Ia tahu ini semua salah, tapi hatinya tak ingin menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan hyungnya kepadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, _ia ingin mati ditelan bumi detik itu juga_.

"Ssh, _kau baik-baik saja, Jungkook-ah_ — _kau akan baik-baik saja_ ," bisik namja yang lebih tua itu di telinganya, serak tetapi lembut; pelan tetapi dalam.

Jungkook merasa kesadarannya setengah mengambang, pelupuk matanya benar-benar membendung air mata karena rangsangan yang tidak pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan bibir hyungnya yang melamban, seakan memberinya kesempatan untuk memutuskan apa yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan. _Memang apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?_

Kedua _hazel_ Taehyung yang nampak kemerahan di bawah sinar matahari senja tampak begitu memesona di mata Jungkook, membuatnya terperangkap di dalamnya dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang begitu teduh. Dengan suara mendecit yang lemah, Jungkook membisik pelan, "... _t-tangan_ — _Hyung, tangan..."_

Taehyung sepenuhnya menghentikan sentuhannya, ia mengernyit tetapi intonasinya sangat membuai, " _Tangan?_ " terkanya lirih, menatap kedua obsidian mengkilap Jungkook seakan takut untuk menyakitinya. Dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis, namja kecil itu terus menatap jemari panjang Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan bertengger diam di atas lantai.

Gerakan rapuh dan membingungkan, namun ketika Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan penuh ketidakpastian; Taehyung sepenuhnya memahami apa maksudnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis, merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegup begitu saja, "... _ya Tuhan, kau manis sekali_ ," gumamnya seraya menautkan tangannya ke sela-sela jemari dongsaengnya yang mungil dan berkeringat. Ia meremasnya kuat, merasakan ujung-ujung jemari Jungkook yang beku dan bergetar seakan berusaha menyampaikan desir yang tak bisa diibaratkannya dengan kata-kata.

Namja yang lebih tua merasa konyol karena ia bagai mengulum ciuman pertamanya kembali saat sekali lagi ia mendaratkan bibirnya menyapa bibir dongsaengnya yang basah dan lebih lembut dari beludru. Dan ini semua semakin tidak masuk akal baginya; karena _bagaimana bisa sekedar cengkeraman jemari yang sederhana terasa lebih mendebarkan dari ciuman panas yang dibaginya?_ Canggung dan tak terlupakan adalah semua esensi dari ciuman pertama; dan kini, Taehyung hanya ingin _merusak_ siswa teladan di hadapannya, mendandaninya sesuka hatinya dan menjadikannya _jauh_ dari kata inosen.

Taehyung tidak percaya ia melakukan ini; tetapi Jungkook tidak menolaknya. Namja kecilnya sama sekali tidak menepis segala sentuhan atensi dan afeksi yang ia berikan, sehingga Taehyung benar-benar tak tahu dimana tombol untuk berhenti. Jika saja dongsaengnya berkata tegas jika ia tak menginginkannya, atau sedikit saja menggelengkan kepalanya; _Taehyung akan mengerti dan berhenti saat itu juga._

Akan tetapi, Jeon Jungkook tidak melakukannya; dan itu membuat Taehyung terus menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika Taehyung mulai menjelajahi lehernya semakin liar— _yakni_ ketika ponsel Jungkook mendadak berdering nyaring memekakkan telinga. Keduanya terperanjat kaget. Jungkook segera teringat jika saat ini sudah sangat terlambat untuknya kembali ke aula.

"…h-hyung, a-aku harus kembali. Hasil penilaiannya akan segera diumumkan…" ucapnya lirih, terus menunduk tanpa berani melihat bola mata hyungnya.

Seakan tersadar kembali menuju kewarasannya, Taehyung segera menarik diri, melepaskan tautan jemari keduanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia menata napasnya yang berantakan, dadanya naik turun dalam ritme cepat. Sedangkan Jungkook, dengan tangan gemetar, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya; entah harus bersyukur atau kecewa karena itu.

"…y-ya?... …..maafkan aku, aku segera ke sana, noona… ….baik…. …..baik…." Jungkook terbata dengan napas yang masih tersengal, "…baik, akan kubawa, terimakasih banyak, Noona." Ujarnya seraya menyelesaikan panggilan dan menutupnya.

Dengan suara serak, Taehyung bertanya, "….siapa?" sebenarnya ia tak ingin tahu siapapun jahanam yang telah mengganggu 'urusan' nya dengan Jungkook, tapi ia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa canggung dan tegang di antara mereka.

Jungkook masih menunduk, "…M-Minjae-noona…" jawabnya gugup. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, diikuti oleh hyungnya yang berdiri juga. Dengan jemari bergetar, Jungkook berusaha mengaitkan kancing-kancing seragamnya yang telah terbuka setengah oleh Taehyung. Mengingatnya membuat kepalanya seakan mendidih bahkan terlampau hangus.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, menggigit bibirnya canggung.

"A-Aku turun—"

"Tunggu—tu-tunggu sebentar," sebelum Jungkook berlalu meninggalkannya, Taehyung segera menghentikannya. _Sialan, kenapa ia merasa canggung begini, sih!_ Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil dasi hitam yang tergeletak di lantai— _yang dilepasnya tadi._ "…kau lupa dasimu," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan barang yang baru saja dipungutnya. Jungkook tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"…Ah, ya. Terima kasih…" ucap namja yang lebih muda lirih sekali. Ia mengambil dasinya dari tangan hyungnya dan mulai mengenakannya. Taehyung dapat melihat jemari dongsaengnya yang bergetar hebat, kesulitan mengaitkan dasinya sendiri. Kedua telinganya sangat merah.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang, "Sini," ia segera mengambil alih dasi Jungkook dan memakaikannya untuknya. Jungkook tertunduk diam, pasrah dipakaikan dasi oleh hyungnya. Beberapa saat lalu Taehyung yang melepaskannya, sekarang ia juga yang memasangnya kembali. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan berada sedekat ini dengan dongsaengnya; aroma manisnya masih tertinggal di pernapasannya tanpa ampun.

"Sudah selesai," Taehyung berkata, menurunkan tangannya dari segala kontak dengan Jungkook. Dongsaengnya kemudian mengangguk berterima kasih.

"…aku—aku ke bawah duluan, Hyung." Jungkook pamit lirih, wajahnya merah sekali. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Taehyung, ia segera berlari ke luar atap dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Kepalanya tak bisa lepas dari kejadian barusan— _bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melakukan semua itu, di sekolah?_

Setelah Jungkook benar-benar hilang dari penglihatan dan pendengarannya, Taehyung berjongkok sambil menggeram keras, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. _Bagaimana bisa ia nyaris melakukan 'itu' kepada Jungkook? Bahkan ia telah menciumnya!_

Taehyung baru menyadari jika ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang _amat sangat jahat_ ; merampas ciuman pertama bocah polos seperti Jungkook, yang seharusnya dilakukan bersama orang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jimin hanya terdiam, matanya hanya melihat kosong ke arah segelas _darjeeling_ di hadapannya tanpa sedikitpun nafsu untuk meminumnya. Ia berkata lirih, "…kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini…?" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya, terdengar frustasi.

Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa kau tidak minum saja tehnya? Dia tidak akan habis jika hanya dipelototi," ia berkata dengan pembawaannya yang santai. "Baiklah, Jimin-ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke aula. Sebentar lagi acara penutu—"

Saat Yoongi hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Jimin segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kakak kelasnya dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian untuk melakukan semua ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa ditinggalkan dengan begitu banyak makna ambigu yang melayang-layang di kepalanya.

Yoongi tampak melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, adik kelasnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik. Yoongi hanya tersenyum, "…karena kau orang yang baik, Jimin-ah," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, "…aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Hyung." Sanggahnya semakin bingung.

"Aku percaya padamu," masih dengan nada lembut yang sama, Yoongi berkata, " _Karena kau peduli dan menyayangi Jeon Jungkook sama seperti aku peduli dan menyayangi Kim Taehyung._ Jika tidak, mana mungkin kau berada di depan kelas Taehyung, bersama amarah dan 'senjata'-mu, menelan segala ketakutanmu— _hanya karena ingin Tae-ya meminta maaf kepada Jungkook?_ " Yoongi melihat bola mata Jimin yang semakin melunak, "Kau orang baik, dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di matamu."

Jimin terdiam sempurna mendengar semua kata-kata hyungnya yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu meyakinkan di telinganya. Kewibawaan dan kelembutan seorang Min Yoongi telah menyentuh suatu tempat di relung hatinya. Kemudian perlahan, Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan hyungnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Kita benar-benar punya teman yang merepotkan, bukan?" ujar Yoongi terkekeh kecil, namun terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Jimin.

Namja yang lebih muda menghembuskan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum karena ungkapan hyungnya, "Kau benar, Hyung," ujarnya pelan. Dengan gesit, ia mengambil cangkir di hadapannya dan menyesap habis dalam beberapa teguk. Yoongi memandangnya setengah kagum dan keheranan.

Jimin ikut beranjak dari kursinya, "Kau mentraktirku hari ini, lain kali biarkan aku yang membayari minumanmu, Hyung." Tandasnya mengukirkan senyum.

Mendengarnya, Yoongi tertawa renyah, " _Geurae._ " Angguknya setuju.

Dengan langkah cepat, Jimin mengikuti langkah hyungnya keluar dari kafe kelas dan menuruni tangga menuju aula. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan semua yang diungkapkan Yoongi kepadanya beberapa saat lalu. Biasanya ia mudah mencurigai orang yang baru dikenalnya—namun ia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk tidak mempercayai kisah yang dituturkan Yoongi kepadanya. Terdengar begitu tulus dan nyata.

Ah, ia tidak menyangka perhitungan yang sudah direncanakannya jauh-jauh hari gagal begitu saja. Ia bahkan belum mengetahui apa alasan teman baiknya bisa menangis di kamar mandi beberapa hari lalu, ia tak mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Kim Taehyung dengan Jungkook, dan apa saja hal gila yang sudah berandalan oranye itu lakukan kepada teman baiknya.

Banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya, tetapi Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala berusaha menafikkannya. Jika seorang Jeon Jungkook dapat berubah dalam satu hari ketika Kim Taehyung meraih tangannya pergi, maka seorang Park Jimin dapat membanting setir perspektifnya dalam hitungan detik ketika Min Yoongi mengimplikasikan senyum pucat beribu makna kepadanya.

Park Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Kim Taehyung dengan cara yang sama lagi.

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **A/N :**

ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ Annyeong~!

Alright, I know you have a lot of thing to say, it's not healthy to keep it unvoiced, dan kesehatan itu nomor satu(?) /modus/ Saya tunggu di kolom review ;)

Makasih buat yang masih baca dan review sampe sejauh ini! Ugh, I love you guys so much! (≧◡≦)

Buat temen2 reader yang bilang 'Jangan tinggalin fic ini, maaf jadi reader aja songong dll.' - I tell you what, kalian bukan reader 'aja'. Kalo gak ada reader yang _'bersuara'_ pasti saya udah lama hengkang dari ffn dan gabakal ngepublish di sini lagi. Despite of everything, sumpah saya itu newbie di dunia tulis menulis apalagi perfanfic-an, nulis itu cuman hobi karena bahkan saya jarang baca orangnya wkwk baca novel bentar udah ngantuk(?) jarang nonton film, drama korea juga nyaris gak pernah/dor/ paling pol anime2 sama manga BL :'D ke perpus cuman numpang wifi /kok jadi buka aib/ Yah, pokoknya saya bukan tipe-tipe literatur lah, jadi atensi kalian amazes me, for real! *internally crying*

And, makasih buat yang kemaren tanya twitter, ane akhirnya bikin : **alestierre** :D

Feel free to become my friend! Semua apdetan chaptered atau fanfic baru bakalan di kabarin di sana. You can share and ask anything too, yeay. That's it! Thanks XD

.

See you soon and best regards!

 **Alestie,**


	6. I Like It

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 6 : I Like It**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 5.000+

 **Rate : I don't know, seriously.**

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not**

* * *

 **Story :**

 _Dari : Kim Taehyung-nim_

 _Isi : Bisakah kita bertemu di perpustakaan sekarang?_

Jungkook berani bersumpah jika jemarinya bergetar lebih kuat dibandingkan ketika dirinya menembus rekor demam tertingginya saat SMP dulu. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras seakan berusaha memberontak keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Maksudnya adalah— _Kim Taehyung,_ apa dia serius? _'Bisakah'_? Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Kim Taehyung mempunyai kata mujarab itu di dalam kamusnya.

Sejak kejadian tiga hari lalu di atap, ia tak bertemu berandalan oranye itu sama sekali. Seusai acara penutupan festival, ia langsung kembali ke atap; tetapi Taehyung sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia tak tahu kenapa semakin lama presensi hyungnya itu semakin menurun. Terkadang lumayan sepi juga ketika keluar dari apartemen tidak ada yang menyambutnya dengan seringai jahat— _ya Tuhan,_ Jungkook membenci bagaimana sekarang cara berpikirnya itu begitu masokis.

Jungkook membisik pelan ke teman di sampingnya, "Sst, Park Jimin, sahabat terbaikku, yang paling tampan, pujaan semua wanita, paling seksi, segala-galanya," bisiknya nyengir jahil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatan.

Jimin menghembuskan napas, membalas cengiran kawannya, "Aku tahu; _catatan, kan?_ " Jimin sudah terlalu hafal dengan sesi puji memuji Jeon Jungkook ini; pasti dia ingin pinjam catatannya seusai kelas nanti, "Kau ditunggu lagi? Ya sudah, sana cepat berangkat." Ujar Jimin kemudian.

Jungkook sedikit terperangah, mengerjapkan matanya antara heran dan terkejut beberapa kali. Biasanya teman terbaiknya itu akan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, kemudian ia akan menginterogasi atau bahkan mengomelinya. _Wow_ , entah kenapa hari ini Jimin sangat mudah diajak bekerja sama.

Mengedipkan sebelah mata, Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya, "Hari ini kau benar-benar seksi, Park Jimin. Matahari kalah mengkilau denganmu."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah?"

ｪｪｪｪ

Taehyung pura-pura mengambil, membuka-buka, dan kemudian menaruh kembali buku-buku tebal di atas rak perpustakaan. Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak ia mengirimi pesan ke dongsaengnya— _uh,_ apa pelajarannya tidak bisa ditinggal sama sekali? _Oh!_ Atau jangan-jangan isi pesannya yang tidak terlalu mengintimidasi membuat si murid teladan sialan itu menganggapnya enteng?!

Dengan prasangka yang bergelayut panas, Taehyung melangkah lebar keluar dari bilik rak bukunya. Belum ada lima langkah dari tempatnya barusan berdiri, begitu terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Jungkook sedang berjalan ke arahnya—matanya ikut melebar karena sama-sama terperanjat.

"O-Oh, hei," sapa namja yang lebih tua; kerongkongannya bekerja lebih dulu sebelum otaknya.

Jungkook tersenyum canggung, "Hei, Hyung," jawabnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia harus menatap hyungnya. Terlalu mengerikan untuk membalas tatapannya di kedua matanya.

Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri; mengapa matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang kedua belah bibir dongsaengnya itu. Otaknya tak henti-hentinya menerka-nerka bagaimana bisa bibirnya terlihat begitu merah, cerah dan— _uh, …mengundang?_ Pasti Kim Taehyung sudah sinting. Alam bawah sadarnya seakan mengulang kembali sensasi tak terilustrasikan ketika di atap dengan Jungkook tempo hari; tanpa sadar jemarinya sudah berada di salah satu pipi adik kelasnya, lembut tetapi penuh tuntutan.

Namja yang lebih muda, hanya terpaku, berdiri tanpa bergerak barang satu inchi. Matanya turun mengikuti wajah hyungnya yang menunduk dan mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia tahu— _Jungkook selalu tahu;_ jika darimana pun ia melihatnya, _ini salah._ Tak ada satupun pembelaan atas kebenaran yang logikanya bisa katakan pada situasi ini, tetapi dari segala pilihan yang yang tercanang luas di otaknya— _Jeon Jungkook memilih untuk memejamkan matanya._

Melihat wajah polos dongsaengnya ketika menutup kedua bola matanya, rasa bersalah yang hebat menyeruak dan menggendang ruah di dada Taehyung. Bibirnya berhenti tepat beberapa millimeter di depan bibir Jungkook. _Demi Tuhan,_ ia ingin sekali menciumnya tanpa pikir panjang seperti saat itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Perlahan, Taehyung menarik diri dan melepas jemarinya dari pipi namja kecilnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang terpejam; dulu ia selalu melihatnya sebagai bocah yang tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan, tetapi kini ia justru berpikir bahwa wajahnya itu begitu polos dan menggemaskan. _Kemana saja dirinya selama ini hingga baru menyadarinya?_

Taehyung berdeham, "Uh, jadi sebenarnya…," Ia menunggu Jungkook untuk kembali membuka matanya. Dan saat netra indah itu kembali terbuka, Jungkook mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Namja yang lebih tua kembali tersenyum, kemudian berkata; "Sebenarnya aku meninggalkan dompetku. Jadi, kupikir anak orang kaya sepertimu pasti bisa meminjamkannya untukku," ujarnya enteng.

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hah?"

Berandalan berambut oranye itu berdecak, "Aku lapar, dan aku tidak membawa uang," sahutnya dengan nada tak sabar.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya bingung, namun ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Taehyung memperhatikan namja di hadapannya yang mencari-cari sesuatu di dompetnya, kemudian ia malah menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepadanya, "Maaf, aku tidak punya tunai," jelas Jungkook ringan.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mengerjapkan matanya, takjub, "Wow, kau yakin?" tanyanya sebelum benar-benar menerima kartu debit itu dari uluran tangan dongsaengnya.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, "Jimin— _uh_ , temanku biasa memakainya juga. Tidak masalah, Hyung. Aku masih ada yang lainnya," katanya sambil memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku celana.

 _Bukan main_ , Taehyung tak habis pikir. Ia sering melihat adegan begini dimana seorang namja dengan mudah memberikan kartu kredit—ataupun debitnya—kepada yeoja kekasihnya. _Ugh,_ bagaimana bisa ternyata Tuan Jeon ini malah membagi-bagikannya gratis ke teman-temannya? Sepertinya dia benar-benar punya komplikasi tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis.

Mengesampingkan prasangkanya, Taehyung mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih! Akan kukembalikan begitu selesai!" ucapnya riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook dan bersiap melangkah pergi.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, menyela pelan sebelum Taehyung benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, "Hyung— _hanya itu?"_ tanyanya dengan raut tidak percaya.

Namja yang lebih tua ikut mengernyitkan kening, "Ini krisis bagiku, _anak teladan_ ," ujarnya tidak terima, "Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu. Kau ada pelajaran, kan?"

"Tu-tunggu!" desis Jungkook menghentikan hyungnya sekali lagi, wajahnya panik, "Aku tadi bilang ke Kim sunsaengnim kalau asam lambungku kambuh parah sekali, bahkan aku bilang untuk berjalanpun aku harus mati-matian, bagaimana bisa—"

"Kenapa bohongmu ekstrim sekali, sih?" Taehyung memotong dengan desahan frustasi, setengah memincingkan mata melihat dongsaengnya tak habis pikir.

Jungkook hanya menunduk, wajahnya terlipat dan cemberut. Melihatnya, Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

"Mau ikut makan denganku?"

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook tidak yakin apa, tapi ia ingat sekali barusan hyung gilanya itu mengajaknya ke _tempat makan,_ tapi ini— _baik, ia tidak tahu ini dimana;_ yang jelas, jalanannya sempit dan kumuh, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat _mengerikan_. Dan yang paling aneh adalah; kebanyakan dari 'orang-orang mengerikan' itu menyapa namja yang tengah merangkulnya dengan begitu santai di sampingnya.

"Hyung, kau membuatku takut. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook berbisik, ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa was-was. Bisa saja, kan, Taehyung menjual organ-organ tubuhnya ke pasar hitam karena kekurangan uang. Atau jangan-jangan— _k-ke gigolo?!_ Jungkook buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, bergidik ngeri. Lebih baik dia mati saja.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Kau bilang tadi kalau kau sudah sarapan, kan? Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku," katanya enteng, "Ada satu dua orang yang _gay_ misalnya kau—"

"Aku pulang," cepat dan tegas, Jungkook melotot ke arah hyungnya. _Ugh, tidak lucu._

Taehyung tertawa renyah, "Bercanda, bercanda."

ｪｪｪｪ

Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook menyukai pembawaan salah satu teman Taehyung yang satu ini, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ternyata _dia_ lah mekanik sialan di balik terbukanya sandi _smart phone_ nya. Namjoon adalah pemilik bar sekaligus salon bawah tanah; pengukir tato, pengecat rambut, penindik tubuh dan seorang _underground programmer._ Bisa dibilang ia jenius; mungkin karena itu dia tidak sekolah. Telinganya ditindik dan kedua lengannya penuh ukiran tato yang tampak rumit—tapi tutur katanya tegas dan begitu nyaman didengar. Berbicara banyak dengan Namjoon membuatnya mengetahui bahwa dia pula lah yang mengecat oranye rambut Taehyung, menindik _piercing_ nya, serta mengukir tato di lengan kanan atasnya—ini pertama kali Jungkook mendengarnya— _gratis._

"Gratis? Benarkah?" Jungkook tertawa dengan melebarkan matanya takjub.

Namjoon mengangguk yakin, "Seratus persen," jawabnya, "Dengan syarat aku bebas memakai wajahnya untuk _banner_ di depan 'salon' ku," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh, diikuti dengan tawa kecil dari Jungkook. Taehyung sedang sibuk berbicara dengan temannya yang lain dan tidak ikut bercengkerama dengan mereka, "Haha, bohong, bohong. Separuh alasannya memang itu, tapi sebenarnya adalah— _aku berhutang budi padanya,_ "

Saat berkata begitu, mata Namjoon tampak menerawang. Jungkook mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita namja di hadapannya. Ia bercerita tentang bagaimana dulu dirinya dan Taehyung dalam dua kubu geng yang berbeda, tetapi karena suatu alasan yang rumit, gengnya mengkhianatinya. Taehyung datang menertawainya hari itu, dan Namjoon menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mereka baku hantam hebat saat itu. Dan entah kenapa, setelah lelah berkelahi, Taehyung tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya berdiri; kemudian Namjoon meraih uluran tangannya. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman baik.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya; _hanya itu?_ Melihat raut namja yang lebih muda, Namjoon terkekeh, "Tidak terdengar besar, ya? Kau tahu, hanya dia orang yang bisa menghiburku dengan cara yang tidak banci. Saat aku terpuruk, _Taehyung ada di situ. Well, I don't know, man!_ Rasanya kalau dengannya, aku benar-benar akan melakukan apapun," jelasnya dengan aksen inggris yang sempurna.

Kali ini, Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit bisa memahami. Dunianya dan Taehyung benar-benar berbeda; cara berteman Taehyung begitu sederhana, tetapi kuat dan terdengar sungguh-sungguh _keren_. Mengetahui sepotong kisah tentang hyungnya entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Oh, ya, Jungkook-ssi, apa kau juga mau mengecat rambutmu? Kau akan sangat bagus dengannya!" tawar Namjoon tiba-tiba, "Kau tidak perlu membayar, karena si brengsek itu yang mengajakmu kemari. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuka sandi ponselmu. Tapi tenang, hanya Taehyung-ah yang melihat isinya," lanjutnya cepat-cepat, mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, Tidak! Terima—"

"Taehyung-ah tidak pernah membawa sembarang orang kemari." Namjoon tiba-tiba memotong dengan nada tajam, "Dan orang terakhir yang dibawanya adalah orang yang _amat sangat dekat_ dengannya. Orang itu, membiarkanku mengecat rambutnya— _dan Taehyung sangat senang._ Kupikir memang itu tujuannya membawamu kemari, aku salah?" tanyanya membisik. Entah kenapa, sejenak Namjoon terlihat seperti orang lain di mata Jungkook.

Pikiran Jungkook meliar kemana-mana, jantungnya berdebar mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Namjoon. Tiba-tiba, _programmer_ itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berkata; "Pertama kita harus mencuci rambutmu," ujarnya membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya hendak protes, "Jika kau mau mendengar 'cerita' tentang orang yang dibawa Taehyung terakhir kali, kau harus mengikutiku ke belakang, Jungkook-ssi."

Namjoon telah berjalan menjauh, memberikan Jungkook tak banyak waktu untuk berpikir. _Sialan,_ Jungkook berserapah dalam hatinya. _Apa semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung mempunyai sifat yang begitu buruk dan pemeras seperti ini?_

Jungkook mendesah frustasi, sebelum dengan langkah cepat mengikuti figur Namjoon yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Dari balik punggung Jungkook, Taehyung melirik; sejak tadi ia memperhatikan dongsaengnya. Dan kini ia menyeringai.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook tidak percaya ini terjadi kepadanya. Fakta bahwa ia membolos sekolah sudah cukup parah, dan kini— _ia telah mengecat rambutnya._ Bahkan tak hanya itu, ia tidak tahu seberapa licin lidah Kim Namjoon sialan ini, tetapi ia berhasil membuatnya menyetujui untuk membuat lubang juga di telinganya. Dan informasi yang didapatkannya hanyalah;

" _Oh, seingatku namanya Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Hanya dia orang yang pernah dibawa Taehyung-ah kemari selain kau. Aku tidak tahu pasti; yang jelas, dia abang kandungnya. Tetapi, karena orang tua Taehyung bercerai, mereka berbeda marga. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun-ssi kecuali almamater kalian yang sama. Dan entah kenapa, kau banyak mengingatkanku padanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang membuatku mengingat Baekhyun-ssi," Namjoon menunjukkan salah satu foto dua namja bersebelahan—wow, mirip sekali Taehyung dengan si Baekhyun ini. "Oh, kalau kau mau saranku, jangan pernah bicarakan soal Baekhyun dengan Taehyung-ah. Saranku ini sangat berguna, percayalah. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nantinya."_

Jungkook mengakui, jika informasi itu sangatlah besar. Maksudnya—hei, Taehyung punya kakak laki-laki? Orangtuanya bercerai? Apa perpisahan mereka tidak secara baik-baik? Mengapa topik ini sensitif bagi Taehyung? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bergelayut di kepalanya tanpa lelah. Bahkan ia tak pernah mendengar sepelintir gosip pun tentang semua itu. Tetapi tentu saja berita tanggung begitu tidak bisa disamakan dengan pengorbanannya untuk mengecat rambut dan menindik telinganya. _Ya Tuhan, orangtuanya bisa membunuhnya!_

Tetapi kemudian, mengingat kata-kata Namjoon bahwa dirinya mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun—itu membuatnya, entah mengapa, _tidak senang._ Ia bahkan tidak mirip dengan abangnya itu, jadi apa? Apa sebenarnya semua kebaikan yang dilakukan Taehyung selama ini—

"Wow, merah tua!"

Lamunan Jungkook terpecah karena tiba-tiba melihat Taehyung muncul dari pintu belakang. Namja itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah, matanya berbinar. Setelah sampai di hadapannya, ia menyentuh helai rambut dongsaengnya yang sudah kering dengan senyum puas. Kemudian jemarinya turun untuk memegang _piercing_ baru di telinga Jungkook.

"Dia memilih warnanya sendiri. Tidak terlalu mencolok, tetapi cocok sekali dengannya," ujar Namjoon sambil tersenyum bangga, "Taehyung-ah, dongsaengmu ini manis sekali. Bolehkan aku menggunakan wajahnya untuk—"

"Dimana kau ingin aku mematahkan sendimu, Hyung?"

Jawaban Taehyung seakan benar-benar serius meskipun wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Jungkook merinding melihatnya. Namjoon segera tertawa renyah, "Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, keparat kecil." sangkalnya ringan.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jangan membercandai aku soal bocah ini," katanya kemudian. Wajahnya kembali menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih duduk di kursi salon, senyumnya mengembang, "Jungkook-ah, aku _sangat sangat_ menyukai rambut barumu—" kedua tangan Taehyung memegang _armrest_ kursi yang diduduki dongsaengnya, "…dan _piercing_ -mu," salah satu kakinya naik ke kursi, membuat rodanya sedikit bergerak mundur. Dengan punggung jari telunjuknya, Taehyung menyusuri pelan pipi Jungkook yang terasa lembut melebihi sutera, matanya tak sedikitpun berhenti memerangkap obsidian sang adik kelas dengan penuh kepuasan dan dominasi.

Mata bulat Jungkook terkunci di netra Taehyung yang mengamatinya dengan seringai lebarnya. Entah kenapa, ketakutan akan rambut dan _piercing_ itu lenyap seketika begitu Taehyung berkata bahwa ia _sangat sangat_ menyukainya; menggelikan, bukan?

Namjoon menghela napas, "Kursinya beroda, hati-hatilah saat mendorongnya," ujarnya memperingatkan, pelan ia menunjukkan punggungnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup di belakangnya, Taehyung berkata pelan, "Demi apapun, kau seksi sekali dengan penampilan barumu," seringai semakin mengukir di bibirnya.

Jungkook tertawa canggung, "Aku melakukannya untukmu, Hyung, jadi dengarkan aku sesekali," sahut namja yang lebih muda. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau—kau sudah _kelas tiga_ , Hyung; masuklah ke kelas lebih sering. Walau aku tahu dari Yoongi-hyung kalau kau tidak bodoh, presensi tetap penting. Luluslah dengan baik, lalu kuliah di Universitas ternama. _Aku selalu bangga kepadamu,_ dan aku ingin selalu bisa melakukannya untuk seterusnya." Kata-katanya begitu tulus ketika mengucapkannya, matanya menatap hyungnya penuh atensi yang hangat dan tanpa dusta.

Taehyung bungkam seketika mendengar ucapan adik kelasnya. Desir halus menyentuh hati kecilnya. Senyumannya yang sempat pudar, kini mengulas kembali; tipis dan lembut, "Kau manis sekali, Jungkook-ah— _seperti malaikat,_ " ujarnya terkekeh pelan, "…kau—kau juga mungkin lebih baik berhenti dari klub sepak bolamu. Kau tahu maksudku," lanjutnya dengan tatapan mata penuh arti.

Jungkook mendengarnya terdiam sesaat, lalu menghembuskan senyum sayu, "Oh, iya, kau membaca semua yang ada di ponselku ya…" ujarnya pelan. "Aku sudah banyak mempertimbangkannya, setelah ini akan kupikirkan lagi."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hei, kau tahu, aku—" Ia kemudian menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menatap dongsaengnya dengan pandangan lunak yang belum pernah dilihat Jungkook sebelumnya, "Aku minta maaf soal tempo hari. Aku tahu itu ciuman pertamamu— _tapi aku merampasnya._ Aku hanya, kau tahu," Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, "…seharusnya kau melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai." Ucapnya dari lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sepanjang hari.

 _Minta maaf?_ Apa Jungkook sedang bermimpi? Kim Taehyung _—Kim Taehyung yang dikenalnya, minta maaf?_ Pasti dunia ini benar-benar sudah terbalik.

Namja yang lebih muda menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, wajahnya merona mengingat kejadian itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa luar biasa gerah. "…nng, Hyung," panggilnya bimbang, "…apa— _kenapa saat itu kau menciumku?_ " tanyanya pada akhirnya. Pertanyaan ini lah yang selalu menghantuinya lebih dari apapun dalam tiga hari belakangan; yang membuatnya sulit terlelap dan kehilangan segala konsentrasinya, yang membuat dadanya terus bergemuruh dan panas menjalari sekujur tubuhnya ketika sedikit saja teringat akan peristiwa itu.

Taehyung menghela napas, mengamati adik kelasnya yang mulai enggan menatap matanya lagi. " _Entahlah_ ," desahnya pelan, "Perutku sudah sangat kelaparan. Ayo segera pergi dari sini," Taehyung berujar seraya melangkah mundur, tangannya terulur ke arah dongsaengnya.

Jungkook memandang uluran tangan Taehyung penuh ketidakpastian. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya—tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, _ia tidak ingin mendapatkannya._ Jungkook terlalu takut akan fakta yang mungkin berbeda jauh dengan harapan bodohnya. Dengan ragu, ia menyambut tangan hyungnya.

" _Ya Tuhan,"_ tiba-tiba Taehyung mendesis, menatap lamat-lamat Jungkook yang telah berdiri di hadapannya secara menyeluruh, pelan dari ujung rambut hingga tumitnya, "Dongsaeng, sepertinya aku benar-benar _terlalu_ menyukai penampilan barumu," Akunya dengan nada frustasi.

Semburat merah timbul di pipinya, Jungkook tersenyum gugup, "Nng, terima kasih?" jawabnya tak yakin.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat, wajahnya tampak serius sedangkan matanya masih mengamati dongsaengnya dengan intens. Hatinya terus merutuk; bagaimana bisa namja di hadapannya tampak begitu— _sempurna_? Tangannya bergerak cepat ke belakang leher dongsaengnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau boleh mendorongku jika tidak menginginkannya," bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Namja yang lebih muda menahan napasnya, Taehyung telah memiringkan kepalanya di depan wajahnya. _Demi Tuhan, ia tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya kepadanya._ Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi kepalanya serasa mengosong begitu saja. Jungkook tahu jika ia selalu punya banyak pilihan; tetapi bahkan kali ini, ia hanya mengabaikan segalanya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung mencium bibirnya; dan Jungkook tidak mendorongnya.

 _Rasanya berbeda_. Ada emosi selain nafsu yang meluap hebat ketika keduanya meleburkan bibir dan lidah mereka menjadi satu; seakan berusaha mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak pernah ada semenjak awal.

ｪｪｪｪ

 _Byun Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun…_

Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan bagaimana nama itu terus terngiang tanpa lelah di kepalanya. Ia ingin sekali menanyakannya; tetapi teringat akan peringatan Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti lelucon, ia mengurungkannya. Bahkan ketika mereka makan bersama, ketika Taehyung mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat _absurd_ yang tidak pernah disinggahinya, mengenalkannya ke banyak teman-temannya— _Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya._ Ia begitu gelisah; segala di hadapannya mendadak terlihat seperti sepintas teater menggelikan yang sangat menyedihkan baginya.

"Hei, Jungkook-ah, klub malam sangat menyenangkan. Kau nanti mau—"

" _Hyung,_ " sela Jungkook dengan nada suram, "…aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya berbisik. Bahkan sebenarnya ia begitu menginginkan dapat berjalan-jalan berdua lebih lama dengan Taehyung— _tapi pikirannya terlampau lelah berprasangka,_ bukan fisiknya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, ia mengangguk kecil, "Kau benar, sudah sore, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," ujarnya kemudian, "Baiklah, _kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?_ " Jungkook bagai tersedak ketika mendengar Taehyung mengatakannya, namun namja yang lebih tua tak sedikitpun menyadarinya. Ia menambahkan, "Aku akan mengajak Hoseok ke klub. Kau hati-hatilah di—"

Namja yang lebih muda menggamit kecil ujung kemeja di lengan hyungnya,

"Ayahku baru saja mengirimkan kopi dari Thailand." Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum ketika mengucapkannya.

Ambigu, tetapi Taehyung memahaminya. "Oke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook tidak mengerti bagaimana ia berakhir mengajak Taehyung untuk menginap di apartemennya. Ia ingin pikirannya tenang, tetapi ia belum ingin berpisah dengan hyungnya. _Bodoh sekali._ Dan kini, mereka telah menyelesaikan dua film dan bahkan bermain macam-macam kaset _game_ yang disewa Taehyung sebelumnya. Mereka tertawa terbahak sekali, mencaci maki _ending_ film yang menyedihkan, mencerca satu sama lain ketika bermain _game_ —bahkan Jungkook sama sekali lupa soal Kopi Thailand. Si berandalan oranye itu sudah menghambur sendiri ke lemari esnya dan mengambil semua isinya, menggelarnya di karpet dengan berantakan untuk dicemili sambil nonton film dan bermain _game_.

Dua jam bersenang-senang, seluruh hidangan di hadapan mereka ludes sempurna.

"Hei, ayo pesan pizza!" ujar Taehyung sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya, membanting _joystick_ dari tangannya sembarangan.

"Kau belum kenyang, Hyung?" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang penuh. Ikut telentang bersama hyungnya. _Hei, seluruh persediaannya untuk satu bulan ke depan habis dalam satu malam—apa Taehyung serius? Seberapa karet perutnya?_

"Ayolaah, kau kan orang kaya," ujarnya dengan nada manja yang menggelitik. Perlahan, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya, merambat ke arah dongsaengnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya ketika Jungkook menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Wajahnya turun dan menjilat ujung bibir namja yang lebih muda, memaksa dan seduktif _,_ "…kalau kau tidak memesan sekarang— _aku akan memakanmu,"_ bisiknya di telinga namja di bawahnya dengan seringai penuh makna.

Wajah Jungkook merona seketika, ia segera mendorong tubuh hyungnya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Ah, mesum sekali kau ini, Hyung!" ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari hyungnya, jantungnya mulai mendendang tak karuan, "Kupesan sekarang! Puas kau, dasar—"

" _Tunggu,_ " Taehyung merebut ponsel Jungkook, kemudian membuangnya jauh, " _Aku berubah pikiran."_ Lanjutnya sambil mendekap tubuh dongsaengnya dari belakang, "Lapar perutku berpindah ke _insting manusiawi_ ku yang lainnya," bisiknya tersenyum jahil.

Jungkook tertawa canggung, "Tidak mungkin secara ilmiah, Tuan Kim," ucapnya tanpa berusaha memberontak dari pelukan hyungnya yang membuat tubuhnya panas seketika. Senyuman di wajahnya mendadak lenyap menjadi gigitan bibir—Taehyung mulai mendaratkan bibirnya di bagian belakang daun telinganya. Ia berusaha menata detak jantungnya yang mulai berantakan.

Seringai lebar menyentuh kulit telinga namja yang lebih muda, membuatnya memejamkan mata kuat karena luar biasa gugup. "…kau sensitif di sini?" bisik Taehyung dengan suara seraknya seraya mulai menggigit ringan. Ia merasakan jemari Jungkook yang memeluk tangannya gemetar, " _Piercing_ baru mu seksi, Jungkook-ah," pujinya seraya menjilati material besi di telinga adik kelasnya dengan gerak yang begitu lamban. Jungkook menggerakkan kakinya gelisah, napasnya sesak seketika.

Namja berambut merah itu menahan sekuat tenaga suara dari kerongkongannya untuk keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi diam-diam ia menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Taehyung yang menyapa kulitnya. Ia luar biasa gugup dan kacau, pikirannya amburadul tak bisa menjadi rasional. Semua ini teramat asing baginya.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan kembali ke atas karpet dan ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Taehyung yang buas, mengerikan, dan _keruh akan nafsu_. Tetapi semua gerak-geriknya begitu membuai. Taehyung memautkan kedua tangan mereka melalui jemari-jemari panjangnya yang menenangkan, menyalurkan emosi nya melalui ujung-ujung jemari Jungkook yang belum berhenti bergetar penuh ketidakpastian. Taehyung tahu seberapa _butuh_ nya Jungkook atas kontak sederhana yang satu ini, dan ia dapat merasakan otot-otot namja di bawahnya yang mulai sedikit rileks dan meregang.

Mereka saling bertatapan mata untuk beberapa saat. Taehyung menerawang dalam ke obsidian dongsaengnya seakan mencari jawaban di dalamnya. Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menghembuskan napas pelan dan canggung, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"…penampilan baruku segitunya membuatmu bersemangat?" tukas sang namja kelinci dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut dan lirih, matanya setengah tertutup tampak lelah.

Taehyung membalas senyumnya lebar, " _Sangat,_ " sahutnya penuh penekanan. Ia menurunkan kepalanya perlahan, menyesap bibir merah adik kelasnya singkat, kemudian menyeringai, "Berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit— _aku bisa menghafal semua area sensitifmu_ ," bisiknya seduktif dengan suara beratnya yang bergemuruh.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, semua suara Jungkook terkesiap menjadi tarikan napas bergetar ketika Taehyung mulai menelusuri leher jenjangnya dengan sentuhan yang lebih dominan dan menuntut. Semuanya begitu asing dan di luar akal sehatnya; sehingga begitu namja di atasnya mulai menggigit kulit lehernya dengan sedikit kasar, ia tak bisa lagi menahan erangannya dalam gigitannya. Matanya mulai menggenang, sementara seringai Taehyung semakin lebar menjalari kulitnya, "…hei, Dongsaeng, jangan membuat hyungmu terlalu senang dengan memiliki terlalu banyak titik sensitif— _aku bisa gila_ ," cetusnya sambil menjilat bekas gigitannya yang membiru. "Tenang, ini akan cepat hilang."

Jungkook bahkan tak bisa merespon apapun, napasnya terengah kacau. _Ia sangat takut_ , ini semua baru baginya dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin berhenti, tetapi setengah hatinya tak bisa memungkiri iblis di bawah sadarnya yang bersikeras ingin bertahan.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, menatap puas wajah Jungkook yang berantakan termakan oleh nafsu. Namja di bawahnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur pasrah, "…H-Hyung—"

" _Oppa,_ " dengan suara serak dan dingin, Taehyung mengoreksi. Tatapan matanya seperti memangsa, " _Panggil aku 'Oppa'._ " Ulangnya penuh penekanan.

Panas menjalari sekujur tubuh Jungkook seketika, dadanya naik turun cepat karena kesulitan mengatur napasnya. Keningnya mengernyit gelisah, bibirnya setengah terbuka dan bergetar. Ia hanya menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan bingung dan genangan air mata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya— _'Oppa'?!_ Yang benar saja. Ia _sangat_ yakin gendernya belum berubah sejak ibunya melahirkannya belasan tahun lalu.

Taehyung menghela napas, "Tidak mau menurut, ya," keluhnya pura-pura memasang mimik kecewa. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat namja kelinci di bawahnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit kulit belakang daun telinga dongsaengnya kuat tanpa aba-aba. Erangan keras terselip dari mulut Jungkook karena benar-benar terkejut, setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja karena rangsangan yang tak dimengertinya. Taehyung menyerang daerah sensitifnya yang seketika membuat seluruh sarafnya seakan mati.

Tepat di telinganya, Taehyung berbisik, " _Sekarang kau mau memanggilku 'Oppa'?_ " seringainya penuh kemenangan.

 _Sialan,_ Jungkook merutuk dalam hati karena namja di atasnya benar-benar memegang semua kontrol dengan begitu mudahnya. Pikirannya semakin kosong dan pandangan matanya kabur, "… _O-Oppa—Taehyung-oppa…"_ ucapnya berantakan, merasakan adrenalin mengaliri seluruh sel-sel darahnya tanpa ampun,

Mendengarnya, kini jantung Taehyung yang seakan berhenti berdetak. Taehyung berani bersumpah jika barusan ia hanya berniat _sedikit_ menggoda adik kelasnya, tetapi— _sial._ Bagaimana mungkin honorifik sederhana itu terdengar begitu merangsang akal sehatnya jika diucapkan orang yang benar-benar berbeda? Bahkan membuat Jungkook memanggilnya 'Oppa' terasa lebih kotor dan _berdosa_ dibandingkan dengan keinginannya untuk menandai bagian tubuh kelinci itu yang selalu terekspos. Namja yang lebih tua merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terbakar karena nafsu yang semakin di luar kendalinya.

"…Hyu—" melihat Taehyung yang langsung mengerlingnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, Jungkook buru-buru mengoreksi, "— _O-Oppa, maksudku Oppa, ya Tuhan…_ " desahnya meracau frustasi, "…la-lampu— _matikan lampunya, kumohon…"_ pintanya bergetar, luar biasa malu.

"Wow, _sejak kapan kau berani memberiku perintah, yah, kelinci kecil?_ " sergah Taehyung menakutkan. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir dongsaengnya, mengetuk dan menguak mulutnya terbuka dengan tak sabar. Mereka berciuman panas cukup lama, membuat jantung keduanya berdentum begitu gila. Saat Taehyung menarik diri, benang saliva menjembatani bibir keduanya sebelum terputus karena jarak. Berandalan oranye itu menjilat bibir bawahnya tentatif, menyeringai, "… _matikan lampu?_ Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau melewatkan wajah Tuan siswa teladan yang seksi, _kotor_ dan penuh nafsu seperti ini— _dasar anak nakal,"_ ujarnya mendesis keji, mengamati tiap lekuk dan detil ekspresi namja di bawahnya yang merona hebat, terengah-engah, dan berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung kembali menjelajahi bagian tubuh dongsaengnya—rahang, dagu, leher, belikat; sambil menikmati suara desahan tertahan yang disimpan Jungkook mati-matian. Jemari dan kaki namja yang lebih muda semakin tak bisa berhenti bergerak gusar, jari-jari kakinya menekuk dan membuka secara naluriah. _Jungkook baru menyadari seberapa dirinya takut dan sangat ingin menangis sekarang_. Ia menginginkan Taehyung dalam suatu hal, _tetapi bukan begini_. Hatinya teremas; berusaha keras menahan air matanya karena ia takut jika tangisannya akan membuat Taehyung marah. Ia _benar-benar_ ingin berhenti sekarang, tetapi semuanya hanya tercekat di kerongkongannya menjadi diksi dan sayup kata yang tak pernah tumpah menjadi suara.

Pikiran Jungkook seakan tersugesti kuat jika segala ucapan Taehyung adalah absolut. Ia bukanlah _siapapun_ bagi namja di atasnya— _kecuali dongsaeng tak berdaya yang dengan senang hati menuruti semua perintahnya tanpa bertanya._ Menyedihkan, hingga Jungkook nyaris tertawa memikirkannya.

"...Hyung, _sakit_..." Jungkook merintih, pandangan matanya semakin kabur.

" _Tahan._ "

Respon dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook benar-benar bungkam dan ketakutan. _Mengapa seorang Kim Taehyung begitu sukar dimengerti? Mengapa begitu mudah tabiatnya berubah tanpa dipahaminya?_ Namja yang lebih muda hanya bisa meremas kuat-kuat tangan hyungnya yang terpaut di jemarinya tanpa berani mengutarakan apapun.

Tak sabar, namja yang lebih tua meraih ujung kaus yang dipakai Jungkook untuk membukanya—sebelum namja kelinci itu buru-buru melepas cengkeramannya untuk menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung dengan lemas. Detik itu, Taehyung sepenuhnya berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajah ke arah dongsaengnya; _Jungkook menggeleng kecil dua kali,_ napasnya tersengal dan pelipisnya penuh keringat _._ Jungkook sudah bermantra dalam hatinya paranoid; _Hyung akan memukulku, Hyung akan memukulku, Hyung akan memukulku_ —memejamkan matanya kuat seakan hidupnya bertaruh akan hal itu. Taehyung memang belum pernah menyakitinya secara fisik, tapi itu karena Jungkook belum pernah _sungguh-sungguh_ membantahnya. Dan kali ini, ia yakin sekali bahwa ia telah melewati batasnya.

Racauan prasangkanya terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba ia justru merasakan ujung jemari yang hangat menyentuh pipinya setengah mengambang. Jungkook ingin menangis, ia _harus_ menangis. Taehyung akan menamparnya karena ia telah berani—" _Buka matamu_ ," perintah bergemuruh itu secara otomatis membuat namja yang lebih muda membuka mata berlinangnya penuh rasa takut. Nyaris _terlalu seketika_ , membuat Jungkook terkejut dengan reflek saraf motoriknya sendiri.

Semuanya terasa menyedihkan karena Jungkook mulai menganggap semua ini _wajar_. Taehyung yang memberinya perintah, dan Jungkook yang menurutinya tanpa syarat. Taehyung yang mengikatnya, dan Jungkook yang membiarkannya. Taehyung yang _menghancurkannya_ , dan Jungkook yang _mempersilahkannya_. _Bukankah memang begini permainan yang selama ini mereka mainkan?_

 _Mengapa tiba-tiba semua ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat-saat di awal dulu?_

Ketika pikiran Jungkook semakin membabi buta karena kacau, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang _lain_ di bola mata hyungnya— _tatapan yang bagai menyayat hatinya,_ tetapi bukan karena alasan apapun yang Jungkook pahami.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, dan Jungkook nyaris tak mempercayai indera penglihatannya sendiri.

" _Kau ingin berhenti?_ " suara itu begitu lembut sehingga namja yang lebih muda merasa begitu sakit mendengarnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah hyungnya marah kepadanya. Taehyung terus membelenggu tatapan matanya tanpa henti; dan Jungkook bisa merasakan ribuan emosi menggempur dalam dirinya dalam kontak netra yang begitu teduh dan membuai. Kepalanya seakan kosong ketika merasakan air mata yang dibendungnya tumpah begitu saja tanpa diinginkannya. Kemudian Jungkook mengangguk ragu, "... _tolong berhenti_ ," ulangnya lirih.

Taehyung mengangguk paham, " _Geurae,_ aku tidak akan melanjutkannya _,_ " ujarnya memposisikan tubuhnya tegak, mendapatkan kerjapan mata antara bingung dan terperangah dari adik kelasnya. Taehyung terkekeh kecil, ia menopangkan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, tubuhnya miring terbaring di samping Jungkook kemudian mengecup kening dongsaengnya pelan, "Malu-malu adalah bagian dari dirimu yang kusuka, tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga yang mengajarimu untuk menolak, _kau murid terbaikku_ ," Lanjutnya enteng, jemarinya menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang melekat berantakan di dahinya karena keringat. "Kau lelah? Ingin tidur sekarang?" Taehyung bertanya sembari kembali tersenyum, _lembut sekali_.

Tersenyum lega, Jungkook menggeleng dengan rona yang tak berusaha disembunyikannya. Tak banyak air mata yang turun dari kelopaknya, semuanya hilang dalam sekali usap, "…kupesankan pizza sekarang," jawab namja yang lebih muda membuang napasnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka kembali terjaga; menikmati dua kotak pizza sambil menonton apapun yang ditayangkan di televisi tanpa benar-benar memperhatikannya. Lama sekali mereka bersenda gurau dan bercerita hingga tengah malam. Setelah mulai mengantuk karena terlalu lelah, keduanya beranjak dari karpet yang ditinggalkan berantakan, naik ke atas ranjang dan mengangkat selimut. Jungkook telah meminjamkan hyungnya _hoodie_ dan celana pendek miliknya; bajunya tampak keren dipakai Taehyung.

Karena terlalu lelah, mereka terlelap begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Sebelum kantuk menyergapnya, hal terakhir yang dilihat Jungkook adalah punggung Taehyung yang membelakanginya. Tangannya sudah mengulur untuk mendekap hyungnya dari belakang, sebelum bayang-bayang akan ucapan Namjoon dan _kejadian barusan_ kembali melintas di memorinya. Akhirnya, Jungkook menghembuskan napas pelan; perlahan memutar balik tubuhnya dan ikut membelakangi namja di sampingnya, memeluk bantalnya kuat-kuat.

Jungkook menyeringai lemah, wajahnya seperti menahan tangis.

"…bodohnya— _aku,_ " bisik namja kecil itu pelan seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal lebih dalam.

Semua ini sungguh menggelikan dan tak masuk akal;

 _Bagaimana bisa ketika fisik mereka tampak begitu dekat, jarak di antara keduanya terasa teramat sangat jauh  
seakan mustahil untuk dapat bertemu?_

* * *

 _\- Bersambung_ -

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

Hai semuanya! (≧◡≦)彡

Ane harap ini nggak terlalu ngagetin yah, berhubung ane udah pernah bilang sebelumnya.

 **Alestie mau ijin hiatus, for indefinite time.** Nggak lama-lama kok, paling cuman beberapa bulan. Real life happens, ugh. Cuman butuh time break aja kok, buat notif aja biar kalian gak nungguin banget :3 /pede/ Nevertheless, I still love writing though, don't worry :) Ane masih bakal ngepost satu **One-shot VKook** dan **Chapter 7** **Captivated** dalam waktu bersamaan. Kuharap kalian baca dua2nya ya; buat kenang2an sebelum ane hiatus :'D  
Kita masih ketemu satu chapter lagi buat fic ini, yeay~! :)

Aku gak bikin siapapun sedih ato kecewa, kan? hehe, if I did, _normally_ I'd like to apologize, but _I won't_ :)

Kalian masih bisa hubungin aku lewat twitter. Way to cheer me up is easy; kirimin foto Baekhyun atau Taehyung sebanyak2nya~ (─‿‿─) *dibuang* haha just kid! Makasih udah baca, fav, and follow apalagi review sampe chapter ini! **Really really thanks!** X"D Makasi buat guest yg gak bisa kubales reviewnya ( _kebanyakan dari kalian so sweet bgt jadi ngerasa bersalah gara2 gak bisa bales_ :'D), buat semua yang log in, sesama author, para senior; you really are the best!

Okay then, uh, see you next chapter!

.

Best regards,

 **Alestie.**


	7. What Am I to You?

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 7 : What Am I to You?**

by: Alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, AU: School-Life.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Strong Language. Blackmailing. Underage. Rating may change, may not.**

* * *

Readers-nim, **makasih buat semua feedback soswit chapter kemaren** yang ya ampun bikin ane baper :'D  
Bakalan miss you guys too! Kalian semua emejing dan bisa ngehargain orang. Salut! /bows/

Karena kalian semua kinyis2 dan kece abis, silakan cek one-shot baru ane : **Imperfectly Perfect**  
Tujuh chapter kalian tahu author macem apa Alestie; jadi **jangan panik** liat tag di sana dan plis percaya sama tulisanku.  
Itu ucapan terima kasih buat kalian, so, I hope you take it well! (o^―^o)d

Finally, happy reading~!

* * *

 **Happy **Birthday** for our precious Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkookie~! ** ＼(≧▽≦)／  
 **#HappyJungkookDay #GoldenKookDay #Happy정국Day**

* * *

 **Story :**

Jungkook berpikir jika mengajak Kim Taehyung menginap di hari sekolah adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

Begitu terkejutnya Jungkook saat terbangun pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh. Saat membuka matanya, ia justru menemukan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum-senyum memandanginya. Namja yang lebih muda segera bangkit dan mengomeli hyungnya karena tidak segera membangunkannya, tetapi berandalan itu hanya tertawa dan berkata jika ia sedang asyik melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedang tidur. _Seperti bayi_ , katanya. Bahkan ia dengan entengnya mengajak Jungkook membolos lagi hari ini.

"Hyung, baru kemarin aku memintamu supaya _sedikit_ lebih sering masuk ke kelas," Jungkook mendesah frustasi, buru-buru mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah, "Ayolah, aku peduli padamu, Hyung."

Taehyung hanya mencibir, sebelum akhirnya diseret dongsaengnya untuk segera membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam. Walaupun dengan gerak malas, akhirnya Taehyung siap untuk berangkat sekolah hanya dengan waktu sepuluh menit bersiap-siap..

"Jungkook-ah, tunggu." Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan Jungkook ketika ia tengah mengenakan sepatu di ruang depan.

Jungkook menoleh, "Ada apa, hyung? Kita sudah terlam—"

"Berdiri." Perintahnya cepat. Namja yang lebih muda mengernyitkan kening, hatinya menjerit karena— _ya Tuhan,_ mereka bahkan harus berlari seperti orang kesetanan jika tak ingin terlambat! Tetapi akhirnya, namja kelinci itu menghembuskan napas pendek dan menuruti kata hyungnya. Begitu Jungkook berdiri, Taehyung segera mengulurkan tangannya dan melonggarkan dasi dongsaengnya sedikit ke bawah.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" gerutu namja yang lebih muda tak mengerti. Taehyung hanya merespon dengan terkekeh kecil. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak untuk melepas semua kancing jas Jungkook, kemudian dua benik kemeja teratas seragamnya. Ia sedikit menaikkan kerah seragam adik kelasnya, lalu melipat kain di lengannya dengan rapi. Taehyung mengeluarkan kemeja seragam Jungkook dari celananya. Namja yang lebih muda hanya mengerjapkan mata ketika kemudian hyungnya melepas dua gelang di pergelangan tangannya sendiri untuk dipakaikan ke tangan adik kelasnya. Hatinya semakin berdebar ketika Taehyung melepas salah satu cincin besinya untuk dilingkarkan di telunjuknya.

Begitu selesai, Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil mengamati 'hasil karya'-nya, terpukau, "Jangan bergaya seperti kutu buku dengan rambut dan _piercing_ kerenmu," namja yang lebih tua mengangguk-angguk puas, "Mulai hari ini, berpakaianlah ke sekolah begini. Jangan mengancing jasmu, longgarkan dasi, buka kancing atas kemeja, naikkan kerah, jangan pernah memasukkan seragam ke celana, dan lipat lenganmu. Oh iya, aksesoris itu untukmu. _Hadiah karena kau tampan sekali hari ini_ ," ujarnya sambil meraih dagu runcing dongsaengnya dan mulai tersenyum.

Jungkook membalas senyuman lembut hyungnya, bahkan ketika namja itu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di atas miliknya. Namja yang lebih muda mengatupkan matanya; memutuskan untuk menikmati setiap gerakan bibir dan lidah Taehyung yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Mereka memakai pasta gigi _mint_ yang sama; tetapi mengapa rasanya bisa begitu manis ketika berada di mulut yang lainnya? Keduanya hanya memilih untuk melepas sentuhan sesaat demi menyatu sekali lagi.

Jungkook terkekeh dalam mulut Taehyung, "Hyung—" ucapannya terhenti sejenak, "…berhenti—" Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan milik namja di hadapannya, melumat sejenak, kemudian melepas, "—berhenti menciumiku, kita sudah terlambat!" tawanya meskipun ia kemudian membalas ciuman lain dari hyungnya dengan hati berdebar.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya, "…bagaimana kalau kau duluan yang berhenti menciumiku—" sahutnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menghentikan afeksinya kepada namja kecilnya, "… _dasar kelinci nakal._ "

 _Ya Tuhan._

Jungkook _benar-benar_ berpikir jika mengajak Kim Taehyung menginap di hari sekolah adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

ｪｪｪｪ

Dan tentu saja setelahnya;

…ruang BP.

Mana lagi tempat untuk murid berpakaian menyimpang dan datang terlampau terlambat, belum lagi rambut yang dicat dan tindikan di telinganya? Yah, walaupun Jungkook bersyukur karena tato hyungnya berada di 'bagian aman' yang selalu tak terlihat—jika para guru mengetahuinya, pasti Taehyung sudah dikeluarkan sejak lama.

Jungkook duduk di sofa ruang BP dengan tidak nyaman, tetapi entah kenapa pikirannya benar-benar tenang. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia dipanggil BP karena 'tindak kriminal' nya, dan ternyata— _tidak seburuk itu._ Terlebih ketika namja di sampingnya tampak begitu santai; seakan BP adalah habitatnya. Taehyung menyilang kaki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi malas. Sudah satu jam mendengarkan omelan Park Sunsaengnim tentang rambut, tindikan, dan cara berpakaian di sekolah—belum lagi soal keterlambatan mereka yang di luar batas toleransi. Beliau menyuruh mereka segera mengecat ulang hitam rambutnya dan berpakaian lebih rapi— _tentu saja anggukan keduanya hanya bualan._ Ketika sang siswa teladan mengangguk pura-pura mengerti dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, sang berandalan justru menguap dan bahkan nyaris tertidur.

"Saem, apa kau tidak punya teh atau semacamnya?" Taehyung menyindir dengan suara mengantuk. Jungkook langsung menoleh kepada hyungnya dan memelototiya tidak percaya.

Guru BP di hadapan mereka menghembuskan napas kasar, "Tuan Kim Taehyung, apa kau tidak punya _etika_ atau semacamnya?" balasnya frustasi, "Kau benar-benar tak berubah semenjak kelas satu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena Kepala Sekolah belum mengeluarkanmu," ujarnya sinis, "Dan aku yakin, dengan kelakuanmu; semuanya hanya masalah waktu. Mereka tak bisa terus-terusan mempertahankanmu, siapapun dirimu bagi mereka."

Pernyataan sang guru membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, bertanya-tanya. _Apa maksudnya?_ Sementara itu, Taehyung justru terkekeh keras, terdengar mengerikan di telinga Jungkook, "Oh _jebal_ , terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya, Park Sunsaengnim _kesayangan_. Aku tersanjung," Taehyung berdecak tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Sang guru berbadan kekar itu langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja, " _BRENGSEK!_ Jika bukan karena Min Yoongi, kau sudah—"

"Cukup, Tuan Park!"

Tiba-tiba, suara familiar menghentikan perseteruan mereka. Sosok yang sangat dikenal Jungkook dengan baik muncul dari pintu depan. _Kim Seokjin-sunsaengnim._

Seokjin tersenyum lebar kepada rekannya, kemudian guru BP itu mengangguk kecil dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan langkah dongkol. Semuanya tampak memiliki ekspresi penuh makna; menyisakan Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Seokjin-hyung, aku tidak suka dengan guru BP baru itu. Cerewet." Rutuk Taehyung kesal. _Hyung?_ Jungkook semakin kebingungan. _Ia tidak memahami apapun sejak tadi._

" ' _Sunsaengnim',_ Taehyung-ah, kau lupa ini sekolah?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang sama, "Jangan bilang begitu, dia kan wali kelasmu saat kelas satu."

Taehyung mencibir, "Bukan. Dia sipir. Tukang jagal. Melihat mukanya saja aku ingin muntah," Celetuknya malas, mendapat tatapan skeptis dari Seokjin. Taehyung terkekeh, kemudian tersenyum dari ujung bibirnya, "Kau ada apa kemari, Hyung? Mau menengok 'anak emas'-mu yang sudah _kunodai_ ini? Sayang sekali, _dia milikku sekarang._ " Ujarnya enteng, mengedikkan wajahnya ke arah dongsaengnya.

"H-Hah? Apa maksudmu, bodoh?!" Jungkook berbisik dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah. Apa yang dikatakan alien sinting ini kepada wali kelasnya?! Habis sudah karismanya di mata guru terdekatnya.

Wajah Seokjin mengeras sejenak, sebelum kemudian menengok ke arah murid kebanggaannya sambil tersenyum ramah, "Hei, Jungkook-ah, aneh melihatmu duduk di sini." Ujarnya miris, melihat penampilan Jungkook dari rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang benar-benar sejenis dengan namja di sampingnya.

Jungkook mengangguk sopan, alisnya mengerut karena mulai merasa sedikit menyesal. Seokjin berbeda dengan Guru BP barusan; _ia sangat menghormatinya._ Seokjin sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, mereka telah memperbincangkan banyak hal bahkan di luar kelas. Ia sering memberikannya saran dan masukan, perhatian dan kecemasan—sesuatu yang tidak didapatkannya bahkan dari kedua orangtuanya sekalipun.

"Aku tahu, kau hanya bingung, Jungkook-ah. _Kau tidak seperti ini._ Aku bisa membantumu," ucapnya meyakinkan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Taehyung membuatmu bingung?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, seakan takut menyakiti muridnya.

Jungkook terdiam terhadap pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana menjawabnya. Seokjin terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan dan kelembutan— _Jungkook tak pernah bisa mengecewakan Seokjin._ Akan tetapi, ketika ujung matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok di sampingnya; Jungkook melihat Taehyung tengah menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di _armrest_ sofa. Namja itu memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak acuh, tetapi entah kenapa, Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung menunggunya mengatakan jawabannya sama seperti Seokjin.

Hatinya berdebar kencang. Dunia seakan menempatkannya dalam suatu dilema yang memaksanya untuk memilih saat itu juga.

 _Ya, Taehyung membuatnya bingung._ Tak ada satu detilpun yang benar-benar Jungkook ketahui tentang berandalan misterius itu. Sikapnya yang bertolak belakang; terkadang kejam, tetapi terkadang begitu lembut hingga membuatnya luar biasa resah. Taehyung selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, tetapi juga membuatnya tak ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Taehyung adalah segala kontradiksi dan paradoks. Taehyung adalah sebuah teka-teki hidup yang mampu membuatnya tertawa dan menangis begitu saja tanpa sebab yang benar-benar dipahaminya.

Taehyung adalah—" _Tidak."_ Dengan suara yang tak bergetar sedikitpun, dengan tatapan mata yang tak tergoyahkan, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, " _Aku mungkin bingung setiap saat, tetapi bukan Taehyung-hyung yang menyebabkannya._ "

 _Karena Taehyung adalah orang yang mengajarkan kepadanya apa itu kebebasan._

Seokjin terhenyak mendengarnya, terpaku tak menyangka. Taehyung justru melebarkan matanya, sama terkejutnya, meskipun kemudian ekspresinya menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Lihat?" ujar Taehyung pelan, "Kubilang apa, _dia milikku sekarang_. Aku sudah _merusak_ siswa teladanmu— _maaf dan tidak maaf,_ " Lanjutnya culas, "Dan sebaiknya kau katakan pada teman-temanmu yang pemalas itu untuk berhenti menjadikannya _anjing_ sekolah." Ketika mengucapkannya, tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Hanya tatapan mata tajam yang begitu serius.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook, kali ini menatap siswa lainnya dengan senyuman benar-benar sirna, "Apa yang kau takutkan, Taehyung-ah? Aku menganggapnya—"

"KUKATAKAN jika kau tak mengerti," Taehyung menyela dengan suara beratnya yang menakutkan, "Menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas kalian itu _bajingan._ Berkata dengan manis jika kalian mengandalkannya itu _bajingan._ Kemudian kalian akan membiarkannya, kalian tidak tahu jika—"

" _Apa kau berbicara soal Byun Baekhyun?_ " Seokjin menyela dengan suara memburu, tajam dan menusuk.

Begitu Seokjin melontarkan petanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu, seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Mata Taehyung melebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Jemarinya kembali bergetar. Sementara Jungkook, _merasa begitu familiar dengan nama itu,_ hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya merongrong melihat hyungnya tampak begitu marah dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Taehyung-ah, pihak sekolah menyesal itu terjadi padanya. Dia alumni yang membanggakan, membawa prestasi hebat setiap saat. Memang sedikit terlambat untuk menyadarinya, tetapi hal itu sudah terjadi, dan aku berani menjamin jika kasus nya akan sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook. Kau harus _membebaskan_ Jungkook, dia— _dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua_. Jika kau melakukan semua ini; kau kira kau berusaha menyelamatkannya dari nasib buruk, tapi— _kau tak lebih dari memanfaatkannya untuk berusaha menebus dosamu_. Kau hanya ketakutan, Taehyung-ah, kau—"

" _SUNSAENGNIM!_ "

Mata Seokjin membesar ketika menyaksikan; _ternyata murid kesayangannya yang berteriak kepadanya_. Mulutnya berhenti seketika. Hatinya bagai dicabik oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, tetapi nyata adanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau katakan, _tapi barusan kau keterlaluan_ ," desis Jungkook dengan tajam. Dadanya sesak oleh emosi yang bercampur aduk. Dengan langkah tegas, Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang masih terpaku, "Hyung, ayo pergi." Ujarnya pelan. _Tangan hyungnya dingin sekali._

Keduanya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Seokjin yang hanya terdiam dan menatap sayu ke ujung ruangan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 _Seokjin hanya ingin melindungi murid kesayangannya._

ｪｪｪｪ

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat,"

Dengan wajah cemas, Jungkook memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada hyungnya yang masih berdiri terpaku, menunduk dan menyilang tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Lagi-lagi, hanya atap yang dijadikan tempatnya kabur dari segala urusan sekolah. Namja yang lebih muda menghela napas. Taehyung yang diam saja membuatnya takut.

"Hyu—"

Tiba-tiba, berandalan berambut oranye itu meraih botol pemberian dongsaengnya kasar dan membantingnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Jungkook begitu terperanjat, hatinya berdebar takut. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke dinding keras, menghimpitnya dan memojokkannya dengan agresif. Namja yang lebih muda mengerang spontan karena rasa sakit punggungnya yang bertemu dengan material keras di belakangnya. Sejenak, Jungkook teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka dua bulan lalu, tetapi kemudian ia segera menafikkannya. _Kali ini berbeda, Hyung sudah berubah—_ Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Taehyung menatapnya sayu, "…Jungkook-ah," ujarnya pelan, "Apa— _apa kau milikku?"_ tanyanya dengan tawa lirih yang entah kenapa terdengar menyedihkan.

Terkejut, namja yang lebih muda hanya melebarkan matanya dan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan hyungnya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dijawabnya. Pertanyaan hyungnya mengandung banyak sekali impilkasi, dan Jungkook selalu takut akan prasangka. Napasnya mulai memacu, kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan di atas dada dongsaengnya, " _…aku akan melindungimu, Jeon Jungkook. Kau akan baik-baik saja,_ " bisiknya pelan. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat hyungnya, tetapi ia merasakan sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan yang kuat di dalam kata-katanya. Terasa begitu lemah— _rapuh, retak, perlahan hancur._

Jungkook tidak terbiasa melihat hyungnya yang menakutkan tampak begitu lemah, _dan semua ini justru membuatnya semakin takut_. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi pikirannya terlalu kosong. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berhenti, _semua ketidakmasukakalan ini berhenti_. Ia terlampau frustasi karena tak mengetahui apapun, tetapi menyaksikan Kim Taehyung yang tampak _rusak_ membuatnya menyerah dan mengesampingkan segalanya.

Satu hal yang Jungkook tahu; _ia tidak ingin melihat Taehyung seperti ini_.

Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih pelan wajah Taehyung yang menunduk di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat pipi tirus hyungnya dengan jemarinya yang gemetar. Ia melihat mata namja di hadapannya yang benar-benar keruh dan gelap, membuat hatinya teremas dan begitu sakit. Dengan gerak yang sangat lamban, Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Taehyung yang pucat. Lembut dan sejenak; sebelum akhirnya menekan keningnya ke kening hyungnya sambil berbisik;

"… _ne, aku—aku milikmu, Hyung."_

Begitu membiarkan pengakuan itu lepas dari kerongkongannya, Jungkook segera merasakan napasnya terambil karena ciuman lain dari namja di hadapannya— _luar biasa lembut dan lama._ Lututnya lemas seketika, Taehyung tidak pernah menciumnya dengan begitu intens dan penuh emosi sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdegup gila, lagi-lagi kepalanya terkuras hingga kosong sama sekali. Ia menerima lumatan frustasi hyungnya tanpa sedikitpun melawan. Ia mengerang kecil dalam mulut Taehyung, ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa disadarinya; _sakit._

 _Menyakitkan, sakit, perih—_ Taehyung sama sekali tak melukainya tetapi sesuatu di dada Jungkook terasa begitu sesak. Emosi abstrak bergemuruh di nalarnya dan Jungkook terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. _Ciuman tanpa afeksi ini menyakitinya_ ; tetapi Jungkook tetap menelan segala emosi hyungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa begitu menyedihkan.

Jungkook tidak pernah tahu jika kelembutan dari seorang Kim Taehyung _jauh_ lebih menyakitkan dari segala kekejamannya. Ia berharap jika semua ini dapat berlangsung selamanya; tanpa hatinya menuntut akan alasan, tanpa nalarnya harus menghakimi untuk sebuah penjelasan. _Tetapi Jungkook terlampau takut_ ; ia takut akan ketidak tahuannya sendiri, sama banyaknya seperti rasa takutnya terhadap jawaban yang kelak akan diberikan Taehyung kepadanya.

Jungkook berharap hyungnya dapat mengetahui seberapa besar makna Taehyung dalam sangkar kecilnya; seberapa terang senyum bak lentera Taehyung yang laksana membawanya pergi menuju dimensi kebebasan yang tak pernah diketahuinya; menunjukkan kepadanya sudut dunia yang tak pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya.

Seberapa lembut setiap jemari panjang Taehyung merengkuh segenap rasa takutnya; secara magis menghilangkan kecemasan dan meleburnya dalam keteduhan yang lebih hangat dibanding apapun.

 _Kim Taehyung adalah matahari_ ; dan kini Jeon Jungkook terlampau membelenggu dalam ketergantungan sehingga membayangkan cahaya itu sirna membuat hatinya remuk menjadi abu.

Merasakan bahwa setiap kali Taehyung seakan berusaha menyampaikan simbol ambigu bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya, bahwa kebersamaan ini _bukan_ untuk selamanya; membuat darah, nalar, jantung, netra, serta segenap organ terkecilnya; bagai berkonspirasi untuk membuat pelupuk matanya menyerah akan air mata.

Jungkook ingin mencetak arti dari setiap ciuman yang mereka bagi, menuai janji dari segala dekapan yang mereka miliki; bahkan amarah dan gelak tawa, bentakan dan setiap bisikan; _Jungkook ingin mengabadikannya dalam mimpi terindahnya yang tak akan pernah mengenal pagi._

 _Bagaimana bisa hatinya begitu egois, begitu keruh, begitu **sakit** ; sehingga detak jantungnya menjerit bahwa ia menginginkan Kim Taehyung hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?_

Jungkook dapat menerawang luka dan gejolak penyesalan dalam bola mata hyungnya, dan ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menambatnya; memperbaikinya menjadi sempurna dari rasa sakit; sebagaimana Taehyung merusak dan membenahinya kembali menjadi seperti baru selama ini.

Taehyung dengan segala kekejamannya tak akan pernah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook menangis hingga begini hancur. Sesuatu yang lain; _yang tak kasat mata_ dan berarti begitu banyak dalam dirinya lah yang menyebabkannya menjatuhkan air mata yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

Jeon Jungkook telah jatuh cinta kepada namja paling tidak masuk akal dalam seluruh hidupnya,  
Kim Taehyung.

.

"… _Hyung, siapa aku di matamu?"_

" _Apa aku hanya pengganti kakakmu karena kau gagal melindunginya dulu?"_

" _Apa aku tak lebih dari pelampiasan hasratmu karena aku yang begitu bodoh dan kalah dalam permainanmu?"_

" _Hyung, apa kau akan tertawa jika aku berkata sungguh-sungguh bahwa aku mencintaimu?"_

" _Hyung, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku suka matamu, senyummu, bibirmu—bahkan sifat jahatmu. Aku suka kau yang baik hati dan terus berusaha membantuku meski aku tak pernah benar-benar memahaminya."_

" _Hyung, tidakkah kau akan menolongku sekarang?"_

" _Kau selalu menolongku, kan? Walaupun aku tak pernah memintamu, kau lebih dulu menyelamatkanku di saat aku terpuruk dan sendirian. Kau selalu begitu—Yoongi-hyung bilang padaku."_

" _Kau orang baik, dan aku ingin mempercayainya."_

Hatinya bagai berteriak tetapi tak satupun yang terlahir menjadi seuntaipun kata untuk dapat didengar dan dipahami oleh siapapun.

.

Malam itu, Taehyung datang ke apartemen Jungkook dan meminta maaf. Ia minta maaf karena kejahatannya selama ini; belenggu nya, keegoisannya, kekejamannya, dan semua rasa sakit yang telah dibuatnya. Ia menerawang ke dalam netra obsidian Jungkook dengan sorot tak terdefinisikan yang belum pernah ia temukan seumur hidupnya _—kemudian Taehyung sekali lagi membisikkan kalimat maafnya._

 _Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan kebencian yang begitu nyata terhadap sebuah permintaan maaf sebelumnya._

Malam itu, Taehyung tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya;

"Jungkook-ah, permainan Hyung-Dongsaeng kita cukup sampai di sini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ingat kata-kataku; jangan biarkan orang lain memanfaatkanmu. Kau sempurna, kau memiliki segalanya, dan aku selalu bangga kepadamu."

"Oh iya, kau mau dengar sebuah kejutan kecil? Jangan marah padaku, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mem- _back up_ apapun dari ponselmu. Hei, bahkan _mac_ yang kubicarakan sudah lama kubanting karena kesal!"

"Kau mengerti, kan? Sekarang aku tidak punya apapun untuk mengancammu— _dari awal aku tak memilikinya._ Aku mungkin membacanya, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa mencurinya. Seharusnya kau tidak percaya begitu saja padaku, haha, apa aktingku begitu meyakinkan di matamu? Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, yang kau butuhkan hanya keberanian, Jungkook-ah. Maka semua orang akan tunduk kepadamu."

"Jangan khawatir,"

"Aku akan berusaha lebih sering masuk ke kelas; kau juga pikirkanlah lagi soal klub sepak bolamu. Kau tahu aku hanya mempedulikanmu."

"Kau pasti menunggu saat-saat ini datang, kan? Hari dimana kau terbebas dariku."

"Selamat tinggal, jangan sapa aku lagi ketika kita berpapasan di sekolah."

"Hubungan kita akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau akan mengacuhkanku, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu."

"Dan jika kau merasakan _sesuatu_ tentangku, kau tidak perlu takut. _Kau hanya bingung_. Itu sebuah kesalahan. Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir seperti itu tentangku. Kau mengerti?"

Taehyung tertawa, seringainya terdengar memilukan;

" _Aku membencimu, kau tahu?"_

"Berpura-pura baik padamu membuatku mual. Aku lelah berakting— _tunggu,_ jangan bilang kau berpikir jika aku serius peduli padamu?"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Jeon Jungkook. Aku juga bukan siapapun bagimu, kan?"

"Di mataku kau tak lebih dari serangga remeh, mainan rusak— _sampah_."

"Kau cengeng, penakut, membosankan, terlampau penurut— _menjijikkan_. Aku menyesal membuang-buang waktuku untuk bermain dengan anjing yang tidak manis sepertimu,"

"Kau tahu kan semuanya dari awal hanya permainan? Kau seperti wanita. Aku hanya memberi sedikit kebaikan padamu dan kau— _hah_ , kau langsung mau dicium olehku? Dasar murahan,"

"Minta maaflah padaku, brengsek. Gara-gara kau aku harus berciuman dengan laki-laki. Kau pikir aku _gay_ rendahan sepertimu? Kau membuatku ingin muntah. Hei, _jangan menangis!_ Kau tahu itu hanya membuatku semakin marah! Kubilang berhenti menangis! Kau mau kupukul, hah?!"

"Aku lelah denganmu! Aku hanya butuh orang yang bisa melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Yang bisa memuaskanku, yang mampu meredam nafsuku, yang dengan senang hati membuka kakinya untukku kapanpun aku mau. Aku muak dengan ciumanmu yang payah. Kau jalang tapi berciuman saja tidak bisa, tidak berguna,"

"Jangan pernah membiarkanku melihat wujud menjijikkanmu lagi. Aku tidak mau mataku menangkap sosokmu lagi. Jangan bicara padaku, jangan lewat di hadapanku, _jangan berani-berani memikirkanku_. Aku tidak mau mimpi buruk karenamu. Kau mengerti?"

"Selamat malam."

"… _and_ _thanks for nothing_."

.

Malam itu, Jungkook menyadari jika dua titik rasi bintang di langit sama saja dengan dirinya dan Taehyung selama ini.  
 _Tampak begitu dekat dari bumi, tetapi sesungguhnya teramat jauh melebihi apapun._

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -  
_


	8. R U Happy Now?

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 8 : R U Happy Now?**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jeongguk

 **[!] Male Slash. Strong Language. Underage. Overdominance.**

.

© **Alestie**

.

.

Marah.

Frustasi.

Kacau.

 _Terbuang._

 _Tercampakkan._

 _Menyedihkan dan terpakai._

Visualisasi gejolak di dada Jeon Jungkook nyaris tenggelam dalam palung tergelap dimana ia tak lagi bisa merasakan apapun. _Kebal; mati rasa._ Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu ingin menjerit dalam hidupnya; merasa begitu _tak dihargai, dikotori, dipakai seperti pengesat kaki yang bisa diinjak dan diganti sesuka hati ketika tak cantik lagi._ Jungkook selalu hidup dalam lingkungan sempurna; kehidupan ideal yang jauh dari frase kekurangan, diperlakukan seperti permata mengkilap di dalam pusaka. Ia punya segalanya, ia diurus dan dirawat dengan kasih sayang terbaik sepanjang masa.

Jeon Jungkook adalah manifestasi terpatut untuk diksi _kesempurnaan;_ dan seseorang _sebangsat_ Kim Taehyung tak pernah sedikitpun pantas mendapatkan air matanya.

Tapi kenyataannya, hatinya masih meratap seperti pecundang; bahkan di malam kedua semenjak Taehyung menampik segala ketulusan hatinya layaknya seonggok sampah yang tak bernilai.

Jungkook _selalu_ mendengarkan apa kata hyungnya; memainkan permainan bodoh Taehyung dengan sempurna dan tanpa cela, menjadi bidak dalam papan catur menyedihkan meski ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa memenangkannya.

Air mata tak lagi menderai dari pelupuk matanya yang terlampau lelah. Segalanya telah mongering. Seperti kemarau tanpa oasis; menyisakan tangisan memilukan karena raga tak mempersenjatainya dengan kadar air mata yang cukup untuk bisa meluapkan segala emosinya.

 _Hanya kering._ Karena segalanya telah _selesai._

 _Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung_ ; dan dari lubuk hatinya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha menepisnya, Jungkook selalu tahu jika _cinta setolol ini_ tak akan pernah sampai. Ia mencintai Taehyung dan hatinya telah menyerah mati-matian demi mengakuinya.

— _tetapi semua yang Taehyung lakukan adalah meludahi segenap perjuangannya dengan begitu keji._

Dan dalam bisik puing hati terkecilnya, yang telah porak poranda menjadi keping tak kasat mata; Jungkook _ingin_ percaya bahwa Taehyung _tidak mungkin_ menganggapnya begitu insignifikan, remeh, hina—seperti semua umpatan yang dimuntahkan Taehyung dengan begitu menyakitkan tempo hari.

 _Tapi sampai kapan harapan bodohnya dapat mengelabui logikanya sendiri?_

 _Sampai kapan dalih irasionalnya dapat menyakiti hatinya sendiri?_

Jeon Jungkook mencintai hyung terbaiknya. Tetapi jika begini kasih tulusnya harus bermuara; maka Kim Taehyung sama sekali _tak pantas_ mendapat cintanya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Mungkin rasa depresi yang membumbung penuh, rasa dikhianati yang mengental hingga eritrosit dan urat nadi tertipisnya (walaupun Jungkook tahu jika mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun sejak awal), serta segenap pertanyaan yang selalu tercekat tak terucap di ujung lidahnya; semua itu lah yang membawa jejak kaki Jungkook dengan begitu berani menyusuri lorong menuju lantai empat. Hatinya goyah, pikirannya mengabut tak menentu, dan rasa takut yang luar biasa menguasai seluruh gerik di tiap ujung sarafnya yang berdentum nyaring.

Di tengah jam pelajaran kedua, _Jungkook berdiri di depan kelas 3-D._

Penuh determinasi; tetapi Jungkook selalu tahu seberapa gentarnya dirinya dalam situasi ini.

"Sunsaengnim, saya ada urusan— _school-related_ , dengan Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim. Bisakah saya meminjam satu murid anda sebentar saja?"

Dan menyaksikan mata _hazel_ selembut sakura di musim gugur Taehyung yang membelalak, mulutnya yang setengah menganga dan rahang yang mengeras jelas; _Jungkook sadar jika ia tak bisa menarik kembali segala keputusannya._

Kemudian menerawang sosok yang sangat dicintainya dengan segenap kekecewaan terdalamnya, perlahan bangkit dari bangkunya dan menderap pongah ke arahnya,

Jungkook nyaris merasakan jantungnya remuk sekali lagi.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Hei, anak kelas satu, jangan main-main dengan kesabaranku. Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan, aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Kau pembuang waktu memuakkan."

Taehyung yang sejak tadi kooperatif dengan permainan dongsaengnya (nyaris sepenuhnya percaya jika _tidak mungkin_ seorang Jeon Jungkook yang dikenalnya dapat berbohong pada seorang guru), akhirnya membuka mulutnya kesal. Separuh hatinya yakin jika Jungkook benar-benar punya urusan sekolah untuk dibicarakan dengannya (mungkin saja tentang absensi, kerusakan perabotan sekolah, dan hal serupa lainnya), tetapi separuh sisanya dapat melihat dusta dongsaengnya yang begitu kentara. _Jungkook adalah pembohong terpayah yang pernah Taehyung kenal;_ atau itu karena ia terlampau lama dekat dengan Jungkook hingga menembus batas seharusnya, atau karena intensitas kebersamaan mereka sehingga semua itu terekam begitu saja di memorinya karena kebiasaan.

Tetapi melihat sekitar bahwa mereka kini berada di sudut belakang sekolah, Taehyung semakin yakin jika naluri instingtifnya tak pernah salah.

Menarik napas bergetar, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Jemarinya bergetar; merasa luar biasa ciut karena ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa berani di hadapan Taehyung.

"…Hyung," suara Jungkook mendecit; kerapuhan ini di luar rencananya. Ia ingin terdengar lebih tegas, lebih kuat, _lebih tangguh_ —sebagaimana Taehyung dapat dengan mudah melakukan kepadanya selama ini. Jungkook menggeritkan gigi getir, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap wajah hyungnya sejenak. Namja yang lebih muda cepat menundukkan tatapannya kembali, rasa takut mendominasi tekad bulatnya, "…Taehyung _-hyung_ ," bisiknya bergetar.

Lidahnya terjerat. Jungkook tidak pernah benar-benar mengantisipasi jika ucapannya akan begini kejam mengkhianatinya.

Taehyung termangu sekilas. Akal sehat kembali menggempur otaknya dan ia terkekeh sinis, " _Hyung?_ " cercanya dengan intonasi menggantung, "Mana tata kramamu, Siswa Teladan? Kau pikir sopan bicara informal dengan sunbae mu? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal?" Taehyung menyanggah dingin seraya menyilang lengan di depan dadanya arogan.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Emosi meremas paru-parunya; tertahan mengenaskan di kerongkongannya yang mulai terasa panas dan luar biasa menyakitkan. Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya lemah, mengukirkan seringai pahit, "Apa— _apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga menerima semua ini darimu,_ Hyung? Jelaskan padaku, _kumohon,_ " Bukan. _Bukan_ ini yang ingin Jungkook katakan. _Ia memang butuh penjelasan,_ tetapi ia tidak pernah sedikitpun bermimpi untuk memohon kepada Taehyung. Lidahnya terpekur kelu, terlanjur sudah,

"Kau tidak seperti ini, Hyung— _aku tahu kau tidak begini._ Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kesalahanku; aku— _aku bisa memperbaikinya._ Aku hanya—" Jungkook menggeleng lemah, "— _buat aku mengerti…_ "

Jungkook benar-benar membenci bagaimana seluruh organnya _mengkhianati_ komitmen yang telah dijanjikan logikanya, dinobatkan begitu penuh determinasi hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia _tak akan_ jatuh lagi pada hasutan, jebakan, muslihat memuakkan dari bajingan seperti Kim Taehyung dan _seharusnya_ ia sudah bersumpah.

Tetapi Jungkook justru sekali lagi menggantungkan harapan rapuhnya di pundak Taehyung; walau ia tahu namja itu akan menepisnya, membuangnya dan menginjaknya begitu hina tak ayal bedanya dengan beberapa malam yang telah lalu.

Taehyung menggeritkan giginya. Ia terdiam sebelum kembali mengolok, "Ya Tuhan," decihnya sinis, "Aku tidak percaya kau kembali lagi padaku seperti ini— _lemah dan menjijikkan._ Bisa-bisanya, _kau,_ siswa teladan terbaik— _setelah semua yang telah kukatakan_ padamu tiga hari lalu; masih berani menunjukkan batang hidungmu di depan wajahku," tawanya merendahkan, keruh dan tak berperasaan. _"_ Hei, jujur padaku; _apa kau masokis, hah? Kau begitu suka diperalat seperti mainan rusak?_ "

 _Onyx_ setenang samudera Jungkook melebar sempurna; meriak dan berdebur laksana memusar badai. Pupilnya bergetar jelas.

Pernyataan Taehyung begitu meremukkan segala kesabaran dan doa manis yang dilantunkannya begitu payah; semua keinginan atas kebahagiaan yang disusunnya mati-matian satu per satu. Kali ini kebencian yang enggan diakuinya akhirnya memapah ke permukaan; mengobarkan lidah api dalam jantungnya dengan sulut amarah. Hingga salah satu tangan Jungkook mengepal, bergerak tanpa izin akal sehatnya untuk menghantam wajah sempurna Taehyung dengan bogem kacaunya. Suara debuk kasar menggema di gendang telinga Jungkook; matanya menggenang penuh dan kepalnya terasa menyengat, _kemudian mati rasa_. Pukulan mendadaknya sukses membuat Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dan bahkan Jungkook nyaris sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung; tak memahami reflek motoriknya sendiri hingga Jungkook hampir terjungkal karena syok. Pucat pasi.

Keduanya terdiam; menyisakan suara napas Jungkook yang naik turun karena emosi dan penyesalan yang begitu sulit dilukiskan. Taehyung meludahkan darah ke tanah, jemarinya meraba rahangnya yang kena tinju adik kelasnya yang entah kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada seharusnya.

Jungkook sudah hampir menghambur meraih luka Taehyung dengan ucapan maafnya, memohon atas ampunan dan berjanji begitu tak berdaya untuk tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tetapi Taehyung justru cepat mengangkat kembali wajahnya; sedingin purnama dan setajam ujung belati; menyeringai menakutkan layaknya serigala yang menaut mangsa.

" _Kau senang sekarang?_ " intonasi Taehyung berbahaya; tingkat nada yang belum pernah Jungkook dengar selama ia mengenal sosok Taehyung sebelumnya. Mata Jungkook berpendar ngeri, namun Taehyung segera menimpali dengan tawa, "Karena kau sudah puas memukulku, apa aku bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang?" sindirnya sinis.

"H-Hyung, maaf! Maafkan aku! Ya Tuhan, aku— _maaf_ …" dengan suara sehancur kecamuk topan, Jungkook menggamit kemeja Taehyung kuat seakan hidupnya bertaruh akan hal itu. Bibirnya bergetar, napasnya terisak, "A-Aku tidak senang, maafkan aku! Aku tidak s-sengaja! Sungguh!" rengeknya menyedihkan.

"Lepaskan aku," tangan Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook darinya kuat, tetapi Jungkook tidak bergeming, "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku! Kau kotor, menjijikkan! Aku membencimu, jadi berhentilah mengikutiku seperti jalang tak tahu malu! Aku BUKAN gay, jadi—"

" _JADI kau takut, Hyung?_ " Jungkook menyela nyaris menggeram, tetapi suaranya gemetar. Berusaha keras menatap kedua _hazel_ elok Taehyung yang menyimpan begitu banyak gempur emosi, Jungkook terkekeh getir, "Apa itu yang membuatmu takut, Hyung? Karena aku _seperti ini?_ " desaknya parau, "Kau yang membawaku masuk ke dalam labirin bodohmu; dan sekarang kau seenaknya meninggalkanku tersesat? Kau _bukan_ orang seperti ini, Hyung. _Kumohon katakan padaku jika kau tidak serius,_ " Jungkook berbisik, wajahnya bergerut begitu siap untuk remuk sekali lagi.

Taehyung menelengkan wajah lugas, mengangkat ujung bibirnya tak terpukau, "Bisa tolong kau lepaskan aku? Bicaramu kacau. Kau _tidak paham_ apa yang kau ucapkan sendiri," gertaknya mendesis tajam. Mata elangnya memincing ke kedua tangan dongsaengnya yang semakin erat mencengkeram seragamnya.

"Tidak—sebelum _kau_ berhenti bersikap begitu _pengecut,_ Hyung!" Jungkook memekik frustasi; rasa bersalahnya kini melumer menjadi kekecewaan, bercampur dan bergolak menggenyar di ulu hatinya. Mata Taehyung menyalang, sama sekali tidak menduga Jungkook akan berteriak kepadanya. Namja yang lebih muda kembali mencecar, " _Bertingkahlah sedikit dewasa, Hyung!_ Kau memang _bukan_ orang dewasa, tapi setidaknya _kau_ lebih tua dariku! Kau bilang aku lemah, kau bilang aku menjijikkan— _tapi kau, Hyung, yang pecundang!_ " menggeram kacau, Jungkook menepak bahu Taehyung kasar. Taehyung nyaris lepas dari keseimbangannya; rautnya setengah menganga tak menyangka.

" _Kau selalu membuatku bingung!_ Tak bisakah sekali saja kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi di otak sintingmu?! _Aku ingin membantumu,_ Hyung! _Aku ingin membenahimu!_ " serunya membiarkan air mata kembali membanjiri wajahnya tanpa ampun. " _Lihat aku benar-benar, Hyung! Aku laki-laki_ , sama sepertimu! Aku bisa menopangmu, menggenggam tanganmu, memberikanmu apa yang kau butuhkan! _Tapi kau selalu takut!_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan, karena— _hell,_ kau tak pernah memberitahuku _APAPUN!_ Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menolongmu sementara kau adalah _tanda tanya yang begitu raksasa_ di kepalaku?!"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap, bibirnya terantup syok. Suara Jungkook begitu lemah terlepas dari segala jeritan frustasinya; rapuh— _teramat rapuh_. Getaran atas rasa takut yang begitu nyata terlukis jelas, memulas di setiap pahit bicara Jungkook dan teduh wajahnya yang meredam ribuan luka.

Taehyung memaksakan seringai lemah, "…rendahkan suaramu. Telingaku sakit." sahutnya tenang kemudian menggeleng ringkas, "Dan aku tidak membutuhkan pertolongan _apapun_ darimu. Jangan ikut campur."

Bayang-bayang sekeruh gulita semakin merongrong di dada Jungkook. Ia tidak tahu darimana segala keberanian ini menguar, tetapi ia hanya ingin semua kegilaan ini berakhir. Jungkook terlalu lelah tak memahami apapun. _Jungkook mencintai Taehyung_ —dan begitulah kenyataan menghadirkannya. Dan demi _apapun_ yang dicintainya; sesungguhnya Jungkook ingin membenarkan perasaannya dengan bangga; tidak menafikkannya dan menerimanya sepenuh hati karena _memang_ Taehyung terasa begitu _pas_ mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya.

 _Tetapi segalanya begitu rumit, bukan?_

Jungkook merasakan giginya bergemeletuk marah.

"Kau orang paling EGOIS sedunia, Hyung! Bagimu semua di dunia ini yang berarti _hanya kau!_ Seluruh alam semesta berotasi dengan _kau_ sebagai porosnya! Karena kau keren, tangguh, dan semua orang segan padamu! Kau bilang aku hanya permainan, tapi—" Jungkook menarik napas terkesirap yang bergetar pilu. Hatinya terasa ngilu dan mati rasa mengatakannya. Ia ingin terlihat setenang Taehyung, menjaga emosinya dengan stabil dan masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini. _Tapi Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya._ Ia membiarkan segalanya membeludak layaknya lahar yang meletus setelah sekian lama terkandung di perut bumi. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya bergetar,

"—tapi kau _tidak pernah_ benar-benar _mengingatkanku_ jika semua itu hanya permainan! Kuharap aku tidak pernah meminta lebih; tetapi _kupikir_ kau sedikit memaknaiku lebih banyak daripada bidakmu yang menyedihkan! Kau _berakting_ seolah-olah aku sesuatu yang berharga; kau _berakting_ seakan kau peduli—tetapi sekarang kau membuangku! Menghancurkanku begitu buruk setelah merusak segala yang kumiliki! _Aku mencoba menyampaikan ketulusanku dan kau meludahi segalanya di wajahku! Aku mencoba peduli tapi yang kau lakukan hanya membanting pintu, membunuhku pelan-pelan dengan lelucon ucapan selamat tinggalmu! Aku mencoba menyayangimu—tapi kau terus berteriak di telingaku bahwa kau membenciku, bahwa aku hanya sampah yang tak ada artinya di matamu!_ " napas Jungkook terengah, wajahnya benar-benar berantakan karena air mata,

"Aku _mati-matian_ berusaha untuk tak membencimu— _karena aku tak pernah bisa_ , _Hyung! Aku ingin mencintaimu;_ tetapi kau justru bertanya _dengan kejamnya_ padaku _apakah aku senang karena telah memukulmu! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya hal sekejam itu, Hyung?! Apa jawaban yang ingin kau dengar dariku?!"_ Jungkook terkekeh miris, matanya meremang," _—kalau aku puas memukulmu? Kalau itu yang selama ini ingin kulakukan padamu? Kalau menyakitimu membuatku senang?!_ _**BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN aku senang, Hyung?!**_ " seru Jungkook kacau tak menentu; obsidian indahnya tampak seperti langit mendung yang terpecah tak bersisa.

"— _kenapa kau menciumku di atap saat itu, Hyung? Kenapa kau menciumku di salon Kim Namjoon, di apartemen, bahkan di sekolah_? _Jadi bagimu itu semua hanya lelucon? Apa kau pikir itu lucu?_ _Karena aku tidak bisa menertawainya sebagaimana dirimu, Hyung!_ " Tak ada lagi. Tak ada perantara, tak ada penutup, tak ada kamuflase. Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tampak begitu lemah— _terekspos_. Dan kini, Jungkook terlalu muak untuk memedulikannya lagi, " _Apa hanya aku sendiri_ yang menikmati setiap ciuman lembut kita, setiap bisikan gula yang kau lontarkan, kehangatan yang kau bagi?! _**DAN KAU, HYUNG!**_ Dengan kejinya, mengatakan padaku jika semua perasaanku tentangmu adalah _kesalahan!_ _Kau memadamkan semua lentera bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyalakannya! Kau membungkam mulutku—kau menutup rapat-rapat telingamu bahkan sebelum_ _ **sedetikpun**_ _berusaha mendengarkanku!_ "

Jungkook mengusap kasar ujung matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, sorot matanya begitu buas tetapi tak bernyawa, " _ **Dan bagaimana bisa kau minta maaf setelah merampas ciuman pertamaku?!**_ _Apa itu juga lelucon?! Apa itu juga_ _ **kesalahan**_ _?! Apa sebenarnya kau tak menginginkannya dan semua itu hanya karena kau merasa_ _ **kasihan**_ _padaku? Kau kasihan karena aku bercerita bahwa Hoseok-hyung menolakku? Apa sebenarnya aku hanya sebatas itu di matamu, Hyung? Kau begitu membingungkan dan kuharap aku bisa berhenti memedulikanmu—_ _ **TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA!**_ "

Wajah Taehyung sempurna mematung, tetapi Jungkook terlalu membuncah dalam segala yang selama ini dipendamnya sehingga ia tak bisa lagi menghentikan emosinya, "Jika _memang_ kau begitu membenciku; _mengapa kau tidak perkosa saja aku sekalian saat kita di apartemen saat itu?_ " Jungkook tertawa getir dengan suaranya yang parau, _"Mengapa kau harus berhenti?! Mengapa kau harus menghapus air mataku dan membelai rambutku?! Mengapa kau harus tersenyum padaku, mengecup keningku; bersifat begitu lembut seakan kau berusaha menjagaku, seakan kau tak ingin menyakitiku?! Bukankah semua kebaikan bohonganmu terlalu keterlaluan untuk sebuah lelucon?!"_

" _Kebaikanmu setengah-setengah! Kekejamanmu setengah-setengah! Di suatu waktu kau ingin menciumku; tapi di lain waktu kau menghempasku jatuh; membuatku tersungkur tanpa tahu apa kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat! Di suatu waktu kau bersikap seakan kau peduli; tetapi di lain waktu kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah kotor yang tak berarti!_ _ **AKU BINGUNG,**_ _Hyung! Kau lebih tua dariku, tak bisakah kau menentukan bagaimana kau ingin memperlakukanku?!_ _ **Berhenti bersikap begitu membingungkan karena semua itu hanya akan membuatku salah paham!**_ "

Napas Jungkook terpacu kacau; menatap nanar ekspresi Taehyung yang lebih dingin daripada apapun, lebih pucat daripada torehan putih yang mengulas tak ternoda. Jungkook menggeleng lemah pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana cara memperbaiki segalanya? Bagaimana cara meluruskan segalanya? Bagaimana cara membuat Taehyung jujur kepadanya? Memberikan Jungkook kesempatan untuk menyelami bola matanya dan menambat segala lukanya? _Semua ini begitu sulit;_ tetapi Jungkook tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terus-terusan terdiam tak mengetahui apapun.

Kali ini, Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, tangan gemetarnya meraih jemari Taehyung penuh rasa takut. Ia begitu tak menentu dengan semua tindakannya sendiri, "…Hyung," bisiknya kacau, merasakan jemari menghangatkan yang begitu dirindukannya terpaku diam ketika tangannya menggenggamnya erat. Ia mendesis rapuh, "… _apa kau senang, sekarang?_ Jika memang semua ini hanya permainan bagimu; _apa kau puas sekarang?_ Jika menghancurkanku adalah bagaimana kau bisa menang— _maka dapatkanlah kemenanganmu, Hyung,_ " isaknya tersendat menyedihkan, " _Aku kalah_ — _apa kau senang sekarang?_ _Katakan jika kau begitu senang berhasil menghancurkanku; maka kau akan melihat sampai mana aku bisa hancur melebihi batasku sendiri._ "

Jungkook tak merasakan respon apapun dari Taehyung; namja itu hanya membatu dan semua ini terasa lebih menggelikan dibandingkan segenap ucapan berduri Taehyung yang dicecarkan kepadanya. Jemari Jungkook merayap hati-hati laksana gemerisik bulu menyentuh sebelah pipi Taehyung; kedua netranya mendongak untuk menemukan kehangatan di sorot mata Taehyung dengan penuh pengharapan— _namun Jungkook tak menemukannya._

Bibirnya bergetar; takut dengan untai kata yang sudah tercekat di kerongkongannya begitu lekat. Dalam hati, Jungkook _yakin_ jika segalanya tak akan ada gunanya, bahwa ia tak cukup berarti bagi Taehyung untuk sedikit saja mampu merubahnya— _tetapi Jeon Jungkook ingin sedikit lagi berjuang._

Dan apabila Taehyung sekali lagi meludahinya, memalingkan wajahnya dan berpaling darinya; maka Jungkook akan sungguh-sungguh berhenti; untuk berharap, berprasangka, berjuang— _segalanya._

" _Hyung,_ " mulainya lirih, merasakan kerapuhan yang begitu kentara bahkan di gendang telinganya sendiri.

"A-Aku— _aku mencin—_ "

 **BRAK!**

Sebelum mampu menyelesaikan rentetan resah hatinya, Jungkook terkesirap ketika merasakan tubuhnya di hempas pada tembok dengan kasar, lehernya dicekik begitu menyesakkan dengan sebuah cakar yang membengkakkan. Jungkook merintih kesakitan, ujung matanya semakin basah karena respon naluriah inderanya. Napasnya tercekik, isaknya tersedak mengenaskan; Bola matanya terputar ke belakang karena kesulitan bernapas, mulutnya terbuka mencoba meraup oksigen. Taehyung menelanjanginya dengan tatapan elangnya tanpa ampun. Jungkook merasa bodoh karena merasa terpukau dengan wajah artistikal Taehyung yang terpahat begitu elok; dengan lebam tipis di rahangnya karena hasil pukulannya beberapa saat lalu. Taehyung selalu nampak begitu maskulin; tetapi ada sesuatu yang _lain_ ketika Jungkook menerawangnya detik ini.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat; dan Jungkook bisa saja mencium bibir Taehyung jika ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya menjinjit; aroma parfum, sampo, bahkan sabun Taehyung menusuk paru-parunya hingga terbelit. Matanya masih merembeskan air mata tanpa bisa dihentikannya; napasnya naik turun jelas, bibirnya setengah terbuka dan bergetar ketakutan. Rasa ngeri yang sejenak terpendam dalam gencar emosinya kirii kembali mengepul dalam akal sehatnya.

Mungkin Kim Taehyung adalah eksistensi absolut bagi Jungkook; dan membuatnya _rusak_ adalah semudah menjentikkan jari jika Taehyung benar-benar menginginkannya.

Kesadaran mengepung isi kepala Jungkook; menamparnya kembali pada realita.

Jungkook yakin bekas membiru akan timbul di kulit lehernya, karena cekikan Taehyung begitu kuat. Jungkook terbatuk tersiksa; dan detik itu, seakan tersadar, Taehyung merenggangkan cengkeramannya. Binar di matanya berkilat remang seakan terluka dan merasa begitu perih.

"H-Hyung, m-maaf…" cicitnya dengan tangis terbata, seperti reflek otaknya, "A-Aku… aku tidak— _maaf,_ k-kutarik kembali semua kata-kataku, Hyung… maaf… jangan— _jangan pukul aku,_ maaf…" Jungkook merintih ketakutan, matanya luar biasa menggenang tampak begitu hancur.

Melukainya secara fisik adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum Taehyung lakukan kepadanya; dan meskipun Jungkook mampu menahan rasa sakit, _ia tidak ingin Taehyung melakukannya._ Bukan karena takut akan luka eksternal—sama sekali bukan itu. Tetapi _mungkin_ karena Jungkook masih ingin _melindungi sesuatu, bersikeras mempertahankannya, dan tak ingin berhenti mempercayainya._

Kilat di sorot mata Taehyung semakin berjengit oleh kobaran; ia mendecak, " _Kau membuat semuanya semakin sulit, Jeon Jungkook._ " Geramnya bergemuruh mencekam.

Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng lemah, "M-Maaf, Hyung…"

Taehyung terkekeh memilukan, " _…menentukan apa yang kuinginkan? Aku pengecut? Pecundang? Kau ingin memahamiku?_ " namja yang lebih tua kembali tergelak pahit; matanya memangsa manik dongsaengnya gamblang dan begitu paksa, "Kalau kau _merasa_ begitu pintar, mengapa tidak kau beritahu saja apa yang _ku_ inginkan, Jeon? Karena bahkan aku _tidak pernah tahu_ apapun tentang diriku sendiri. _Kau bicara terlalu banyak._ Seharusnya kau menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang diam dan tidak memberontak seperti biasanya," desisnya nyaris berbisik.

Terengah lelah dengan mata setengah terbuka, Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung tak berdaya.

"…apa yang harus kulakukan, _Jungkook-ah_ ," hati Jungkook berdesir penuh kerinduan mendengar suara serak Taehyung menyebutkan namanya begitu fasih. Taehyung membisik kecil, tatapan matanya melunak resah, " _Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya aku bisa pergi dari hidupmu, tanpa membuat kepalamu bertanya-tanya? Kau pintar, kan? Kau selalu punya jawaban, kan? Tolong beritahu aku, Jungkook-ah…,_ " jelas sekali terdapat luka tersirat di dalam suara Taehyung tanpa Jungkook harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku— _aku tidak ingin kau pergi…_ " Jungkook menyahut takut-takut, " _K-Kau menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak membencimu…_ " timpalnya lirih, berharap jika pernyataannya dapat menambal sesuatu yang terlanjur berlubang. Ia menunduk, mencengkeram sisi kemeja Taehyung tanpa kekuatan,

"… _Jangan pergi, Hyung._ "

Dan kemudian Jungkook merasa bodoh; ingin tertawa atas permohonannya sendiri. Sejak kapan keinginannya berarti di mata Taehyung? Sejak kapan _dirinya_ berarti di mata Taehyung?

Taehyung tersenyum getir; ia menatap Jungkook dengan sorot nanar.

"Hei,"

"— _ingin pergi kencan denganku?"_

Kedua bola mata Jungkook yang berlinang membulat seketika. Dadanya berdebar begitu anomali dan menggema anarkis di tulang rusuknya. Jungkook mendongak dengan kerutan jelas di alisnya.

"Aku bertanya," Taehyung tertawa parau, tatapan matanya sejenak begitu lembut, "Ingin pergi kencan denganku tidak?" ulangnya nyaris mengeja.

Jungkook tak akan membiarkan hyungnya menanyakannya kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, begitu takut jika Taehyung akan merubah pikirannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan kepalanya mengangguk begitu naluriah. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi otaknya untuk mencerna, logika untuk menyaring, nalar untuk menetralisir— _anggukan ini terasa begitu semu._

Namja yang lebih tua mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap raut Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Aku—aku akan mengajakmu berkencan untuk _pertama_ dan _terakhir kalinya_ —lalu apa setelah itu kau akan mengizinkanku pergi tanpa bertanya?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara teramat lembut; mengenyuhkan hingga terhanyut; memabukkan hingga terkalap. Taehyung melepas cengkeraman mencekiknya, membiarkan Jungkook mendapat pijakannya kembali.

Jungkook hanya bisa menatap manik Taehyung dengan kernyitan jelas, bola mata bergelut penuh ketidak pastian. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat; terlalu meragu untuk menjawab dengan apapun yang terlintas di kepala kosongnya. Mulut Jungkook setengah terbuka.

Suara gelak ringan Taehyung terdengar memilukan di telinga Jungkook; alis tajam dan sorot mematikan Taehyung melunak seketika, " _Bonus stage_ dari permainan kecil kita," tukas Taehyung mengedikkan bahu kecil, "Kau boleh mengajakku kemanapun. Kau boleh menganggapku kekasihmu, memanggil namaku tanpa 'Hyung' dan kau bebas memanggiku 'Sayang'. Kau boleh menggenggam tanganku, kau boleh memelukku, _kau boleh menciumku sesukamu,_ " jemari Taehyung meraih salah satu pipi dongsaengnya, menghapus satu per satu bulir air mata dengan ibu jarinya begitu halus dan berhati-hati, "—dan jika kau mau, kau boleh menghajarku habis-habisan juga. Terserah."

"Hari Minggu pukul sepuluh, aku menunggu di pintu apartemenmu." vonis Taehyung terdengar final.

Pikiran Jungkook begitu berantakan; setengah hatinya begitu girang tetapi sisanya merintih tergugu. Ia menggelengkan kepala lemah, "… _tapi…_ _s-setelah itu…?"_ bisik Jungkook bergetar, terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban Taehyung meski ia tahu persis apa yang hendak didengarnya.

Taehyung menangguhkan ekspresi kerasnya, senyum halus sirna dari bibirnya yang menawan. Ujung jemari Taehyung yang biasanya selalu menenangkan, mendadak terasa begitu mengintimidasi menyapa kulitnya.

"… _setelah itu, kau dan aku tidak saling mengenal."_

" _Kau tak akan menghampiriku lagi; kau tak akan bertanya apapun lagi."_

" _Hari Minggu besok akan menjadi hari yang tak pernah sungguh-sungguh terjadi,"_

" _Dimengerti?"_

Kernyitan melengkung semakin curam di kening Jungkook, penuh pembangkangan dan emosi abstrak yang bergemuruh riuh di dadanya. Sorot matanya hanya menyimpan luka; terpaku tanpa suara membungkam mulutnya menyedihkan. Taehyung terperangah beberapa saat; sebelum senyum lemah kembali terukir di bibirnya. Namja yang lebih tua meraih puncak kepala Jungkook, menekannya pelan membuat Jungkook menggesturkan anggukan tanpa persetujuan dongsaengnya.

Senyuman Taehyung merekah hangat, "Bagus!" sahutnya pada jawaban yang dipaksakannya sendiri. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tak tertebak; _tetapi kekejaman adalah jauh dari yang dapat mendefinisikannya._

.

Apa Kim Taehyung begitu menginginkannya untuk lenyap; membencinya dengan begitu rumit;  
sehingga Jungkook tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus menguntai kata?

Segalanya begitu membingungkan dan kebenaran semakin tampak jauh dari gapaiannya.

Ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu' terus tertahan di ujung lidah; menunggu untuk membuncah dari gundahnya; tetapi Jungkook selalu tahu jika Taehyung telah lama menulikan pendengarannya.

 _Kim Taehyung telah menutup hatinya._

Dan Jungkook masih _di sini_ ; mengetuk tanpa lelah walau akal sehat,  
sedikit demi sedikit, berangsur tetapi menderap pasti,  
 _…perlahan menelantarkannya._

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

SURPRISE, readers-nim! Anyone miss meee? (≧◡≦)ノ /plak/

Do you hate me enough, now? lol. :'D Just causing more pain in my every update, eww.

Oh iya, klarifikasi status!

Setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya status 'Hiatus' is a bit too much; and it's unfair for you guys. Lagian nggak kayak ane post-hiatus bakalan bisa konsisten apdet one chapter per week kayak di awal dulu.  
Jadi, Alestie mutusin buat tetep apdet, tapi dengan frekuensi yang ireguler. Mungkin sebulan sekali, mungkin bisa seminggu sekali, atau kapanpun when I feel like it.

Thanks for supporting all along! Maaf gabisa balesin review kayak dulu; schedule is killing me! (ﾉД`)

 _Biggest hug buat yang getol banget manas2in di masa hiatus ane,_ **Eclaire Delange** _and_ **eunhaezha** _-eonnie_ (Kalian bedua temen curhat VKook terasoy yang nggak ada matinya! JJANG!) _.Sesama VKook-KookV trash yang granting rikues ane buat bikin chaptered KookV,_ **ichizenkaze** (Dokter Jeonmu itu loh, lambai tangan ke kamera ane wkwk) _dan buat semua yang nungguin apdetan Captivated! GOSH, you can't get enough love from me! X"D_

Nunggu rudal review dari kalian kayak biasanya~ Ada yang bisa kasih teori buat what-shit yang sebenernya terjadi sama Taehyung? Atau apa yang bakalan terjadi kedepannya? :)

Tell me what's your theory, comment, or anything you wanna say!

.

Yours truly,

 **Alestie.  
[** find me on twitter! :) at – **alestierre** **]**


	9. Just One Day

**Captivated**

 **Chapter 9 : Just One Day**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jeongguk

 **[!] Male Slash. Strong Language. Underage. Overdominance.**

.

© **Alestie**

.

.

 **Story:**

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, jutaan emosi kacau balau menggempur dalam dadanya dan ia membiarkan jantungnya hangus terbakar. Marah— _begitu marah_ kepada setiap ucapan Taehyung yang menikamnya begitu tak berperasaan; membunuhnya dengan racun diam dan perlahan.

 _Balas dendam_. Jika Kim Taehyung begitu menyukai permainan, maka Jungkook akan _bermain-main_ dengannya; melengserkan mahkota biadab dari puncak kepalanya, merubuhkan setiap bidak catur dan benteng pertahanannya— _kemudian menghancurkannya_ , membuat Taehyung berlutut dan memohon untuk belas kasihan kepadanya. Betapa inginnya Jungkook melihat wajah menangis Taehyung; remuk dan mengenaskan, tak berdaya dan terkulai lemah di bawah kakinya.

— _setidaknya_ itulah yang terbesit di benak Jungkook; _sejenak_ sebelum Kim Taehyung hadir dan berdiri begitu sempurna di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kaus _Parental Advisory_ yang dilapisi kemeja motif _checker_ dongker, lengan panjang tetapi digulung ujungnya hingga siku, _jeans_ belel yang sobek di bagian lututnya, Converse putih _,_ dan pergelangan tangan serta lehernya yang penuh aksesori. Helai oranyenya di _wax_ maskulin, menunjukkan secara parsial kening proporsionalnya. Begitu _preman_. (Jungkook sampai berpikir jangan-jangan Taehyung akan mengajaknya konvoi dengan geng motor dan melupakan semua prolog basa-basi bernama 'kencan' begitu saja). Berkebalikan dengan Jungkook yang mengenakan kashmir _sweater_ Argyle corak hitam-marun, _jeans_ hitam, dan _dessert boots_ yang membuatnya tampak semi-kasual. Tampan dan rapih.

 _Kencan, huh?_

"Maaf aku terlambat, bangun kesiangan, hehe." cengiran di bibir Taehyung begitu menyakitkan, sekilas tampak polos dan kekanakan, "Kau menunggu lama?"

Jungkook marah kepada Taehyung— _sangat marah_.

Tetapi Jungkook _luar biasa_ marah— _membenci_ —bagaimana kerinduan sekali lagi melumpuhkan akal sehatnya, membodohi keteguhannya; dan bagaimana debar jantungnya begitu kukuh mengingatkannya untuk siapa cinta tulusnya harus berlabuh. Obsidian kembarnya hanya berpendar; menyaksikan Taehyung dengan tatapan hangatnya (yang Jungkook begitu takut akan melupakannya) tersenyum di hadapannya.

 _Wajah menangis? Remuk dan mengenaskan? Tak berdaya dan terkulai lemah?_

Bukankah selama ini _memang semua itu_ yang terpantul di sorot mata Taehyung; _yang setitikpun tak dapat mengeja dusta, yang begitu berkebalikan dengan segenap jerit kerongkongannya?_

"…Hyung," dan entah kenapa, mata Jungkook terus terpatri di kedua belah bibir Taehyung; merindukan dan tak bisa berhenti membayangkan kelembutannya. Jungkook menggamit kemeja di lengan atas Taehyung gamang.

Taehyung seorang berandalan; tetapi lidahnya terasa seperti karamel, walau terkadang sepat nikotin menguar begitu kentara di mulut Taehyung. Aromanya semanis _cinnamon_ , jemarinya sehalus beledu; walaupun segala tentang namja itu begitu maskulin. Sesungguhnya bagi Jungkook, Kim Taehyung _terlalu indah_ untuk berperan sebagai antagonis, _terlalu memikat_ untuk menjadi sesosok preman. Tinju dan cercaannya saja yang mengintimidasi—tetapi sisanya, setelah berulang kali terpekur mengamati sosok Taehyung yang terdiam; _Taehyung hanyalah siswa SMA yang begitu rapuh_ ; membutuhkan uluran tangan, mendambakan pertolongan, tetapi terlampau keras kepala.

Mungkin fakta sederhana itu (Jungkook ingin mempercayainya sebagai fakta, walau _mungkin_ realitanya lain) yang membuat Jungkook begitu nyaman berada di sekitar Taehyung; rasa takut yang berangsur pergi, digantikan oleh kasih dan kepedulian yang menjajah singgasana hatinya.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "A-Ah," dan ia cepat menangkap apa maksud panggilan dongsaengnya. Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian sedikit menundukkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Jungkook, "Silakan, lakukan saja."

Mendengar sekali seumur hidup, pertama kalinya menyaksikan seorang Kim Taehyung tampak begitu submisif untuknya, rasio di otak Jungkook mati seketika. Walau Jungkook tahu _persis_ bahwa ini semua, _lagi-lagi_ , tak lebih dari sebuah permainan konyol; bahwa semua ini hanya karena Taehyung terlanjur menjanjikannya; bahwa semua ini hanya karena Taehyung akan meninggalkannya pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Dengan berhati-hati, kedua tangan Jungkook meraih pipi hyungnya; _ragu_ , begitu bimbang karena takut Taehyung— _dari lubuk hatinya_ —tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

Selama ini, Taehyung lah yang memaksakan setiap sentuhan mereka, menciumnya seenaknya, menjamah dan menanamkan rangsangan memabukkan tanpa peduli apapun pendapatnya. Jungkook bisa saja menyalahkan setiap afeksi bohongan Taehyung untuk kejadian yang telah lalu; karena Taehyung _tak pernah peduli_ sebangsat apa dirinya akan dipandang semua orang.

Tetapi jika saat ini Jungkook _sendiri_ yang memulainya, sekali lagi jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung yang tak berujung, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan semunya—bukankah Jungkook tak akan bisa menyalahkan siapapun lagi? Bukankah Jungkook _sendiri_ yang memutuskan untuk menjadi buta, menulikan dari segala logika, menjadi begitu bodoh dan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dasar neraka? Karena _kali ini_ , Taehyung tak memaksanya; tetapi _murni_ karena Jungkook lah yang begitu ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Taehyung menyapu belah bibirnya.

Kemudian lamunannya pecah karena tawa kecil Taehyung, "Hei," panggilnya geli, "Kau jadi menciumku, tidak? Leherku pegal." Suara beratnya begitu lembut, alisnya melengkung lunak.

Obsidian Jungkook meremang tak menentu, "Hyung…,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Taehyung mengangguk, berbisik halus, "Lakukan saja," timpalnya, "Kau memegang kontrol hari ini, Jungkook-ah. Jika kau ingin sesuatu, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Anggap saja—" Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya, berkontemplasi ringan, "—anggap saja _kau_ berandalannya, lalu _aku_ siswa teladannya. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" Cengiran itu lagi. Jungkook tak pernah tahu jika wajah keras Taehyung bisa nampak begitu kekanakan dalam sekejap saja.

Begitu menggiurkan.

Siapa yang pernah membayangkan dapat mendominasi berandalan paling disegani seperti Kim Taehyung dengan mudahnya? Siapa yang bahkan pernah _sekedar bermimpi_ , dapat sepenuhnya merebut kendali atas Taehyung, membuatnya berlutut dan tak berkutik, dan Taehyung dengan _senang hati_ , mendengarkan apapun perintahnya tanpa banyak bertanya— _seperti peran Jeon Jungkook selama ini?_

Tetapi Jungkook hanya menyeringai lemah.

 _Pada akhirnya, semua ini tak lebih dari skenario menyedihkan, bukan? Kencan bohongan, ciuman bohongan, sorot mata penuh kasih bohongan, bisikan lembut bohongan. Segalanya hanya akan tersisa menjadi fatamorgana yang lapuk menyerpih karena tak pernah sungguh-sungguh dianggap ada._

 _Adakah badut yang lebih menggelikan dibandingkan Taehyung dan Jungkook kala ini; yang menari begitu tolol di atas panggung drama, hanya untuk disorak dan ditertawai?_

Jungkook _bukan_ badut, Jungkook _bukan_ aktor— _begitu pula dengan Taehyung._

Karena itu, Jungkook mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung, sehingga namja itu mundur satu langkah dengan ekspresi bingung. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, mendongakkan wajahnya dan memaksakan seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World, Hyung," entah kenapa, Jungkook merasakan kerongkorangannya begitu perih, "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Sayang', kau tidak perlu berlagak menjadi kekasihku. _Kau Taehyung-hyung hari ini_ ; kakak kelasku yang egois, Hyung-ku yang jahat dan membingungkan— _tetapi terkadang begitu baik hati_. Kau selalu begitu, kan?" Jungkook terkekeh getir, "Ayo pergi, Hyung."

Taehyung merasakan hatinya bagai tersayat ketika Jungkook mengutarakan ketulusannya dengan begitu polos; baik hati, _sederhana_. Matanya melebar setengah, tatapannya melankolis dan yang Taehyung inginkan hanya mendekap Jungkook tanpa penjelasan, meminta maaf dan menghilang selamanya.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya, Taehyung hanya membuang napas kasar. Jemarinya naik, punggung telunjuknya menjejak sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan sorot nanar, "Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat, Jungkook-ah," bisiknya pahit, "Aku— _aku minta maaf,_ tapi, _uh_ ," Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya kecil; merasa luar biasa kejam, tetapi ia _harus_ mengatakannya, ia _harus_ memastikannya.

"— _bisa tolong kau ulangi bagaimana aturan hari ini, Jungkook-ah?_ "

Lidah Taehyung terasa kelu mengungkapkannya. Dengan jelas, Taehyung dapat melihat kilat di bola mata Jungkook yang padam seketika, genangan teramat samar di pupil indahnya, gerut wajahnya yang menegang karena merasa begitu _terkhianati._ Entah sejak kapan, senyuman terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk terulas di bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Hari ini, _aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu,_ " Aturan pertama, dan Taehyung membenarkan dengan anggukannya, "Lalu, hari ini— _uh_ , akan menjadi _hari yang tak pernah sungguh-sungguh terjadi,_ " Jungkook terkekeh; pahit, palsu, dan menyedihkan. Aturan kedua. "Dan setelah ini, aku dan kau— _tidak saling mengenal._ " Aturan terakhir. Dan Taehyung dapat menyaksikan namja kecil di hadapannya yang runtuh menjadi puing.

Bukankah ini begitu kejam? Memaksa Jungkook mengingatnya, apalagi _mengucapkannya_. Bukankah Taehyung orang terburuk yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Jeon Jungkook?

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Anak pintar," sanjungnya setengah hati.

"Ingat, Jungkook-ah," Taehyung menangkup sebelah pipi Jungkook, mengangkatnya, kemudian memaksanya untuk menatap lurus di netranya, "Aku _tidak akan_ melakukan apapun padamu. Aku _tidak akan_ memulai apapun duluan. Tidak ada lagi membuatmu salah paham." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, "Katakan jika kau menginginkan _apapun_ , aku tidak akan menolakmu. Belajarlah untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan, Jungkook-ah. Ini adalah 'Pelajaran Menjadi Egois' dari Pak Guru KimTae yang terakhir." Taehyung menunjukkan baris gigi dan senyuman lebarnya yang penuh canda.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, walau sesungguhnya hatinya begitu porak poranda dan runtuh berantakan untuk berpura-pura.

Dengan gerak canggung dan penuh kebimbangan, Jungkook meremas jemari Taehyung yang tengah menyentuh pipinya. Ia dapat melihat kedua _hazel_ Taehyung yang mengerdip kikuk; kemudian Jungkook menaut jemarinya di antara sela-sela jari Taehyung yang panjang dan kurus. _Hangat_ , _selalu hangat_. Ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung _selalu_ terasa dingin, tetapi entah kenapa, genggaman tangan Taehyung lah satu-satunya yang mampu menjalarkan panas tak masuk akal ke seluruh pucuk sarafnya.

"Ayo pergi, Hyung."

Andai saja segalanya tidak hanya terbengkalai menjadi sebuah _kisah satu hari_ , mungkin Jungkook sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan dapat menggenggam jemari Taehyung seperti ini.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook tak percaya ia begitu ceroboh meninggalkan dompetnya, seperangkat dengan tiket masuk _full day_ yang jauh-jauh hari telah dipersiapkannya—dan baru menyadarinya ketika kini berdiri di gerbang Lotte World.

"Aku akan mengambilnya," Taehyung mengusulkan, tersenyum geli, "Berikan aku kunci apartemenmu. Aku akan mengambilnya." Tandasnya meyakinkan.

Buru-buru, Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, Hyung, biarkan aku yang—"

"Tunggu di sana," Taehyung menyela sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke sebuah kafé _buffet_ klasik dengan dapur pertunjukan yang menjulang beberapa meter terpaut darinya. "Aku berjanji akan berlari, tidak akan lama. Kau tunggu di sana, oke?" ucapnya hati-hati, menatap ekspresi kecewa Jungkook kemudian mengulum tawa. _Menggemaskan sekali._

Hening sejenak; sebelum kemudian Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung." Bisiknya mencebik sedih.

Gemas, Taehyung meraih kepala dongsaengnya, menggasakkan poni keduanya pelan. Ia terkekeh renyah, "Kau yang memegang kontrol, _ingat?_ _Aku_ , di bawah kendali _mu_ ," ungkapan Taehyung mengantarkan desir menggigit menyusuri seluruh peredaran darahnya; membuat Jungkook begitu terlena dan nyaris kehilangan warasnya. Namja berambut oranye itu beringsut mundur, "Kau ingin aku sampai sini dalam berapa menit? Empat puluh lima? Tiga puluh?" tawarnya menantang.

Jungkook terpekur sejenak. Walau masih dalam distrik Songpa yang sama, perjalanan kembali menembus Jamsildong dan menyusuri Sungai Han tidaklah singkat. _Subway_ seringkali kurang ajar dan sulit diprediksi; dan stasiun Jamsil nyaris selalu penuh setiap akhir pekan.

Akhirnya, Jungkook hanya mendesah pelan,

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung," bisiknya seraya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taehyung gamang, "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Hubungi aku jika—"

"Astaga," Taehyung mengerjapkan mata terpukau, "Kau serius tidak sedang berperan sebagai kekasihku sekarang?"

ｪｪｪｪ

Akhirnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung baru bisa masuk ke _theme park_ itu pukul dua belas siang.

Sudah satu jam lebih keduanya mengantri di wahana The Conquistador di lantai satu, dan pengunjung di depan mereka masih begitu banyak. Seharusnya Jungkook datang pagi-pagi sekali jika ingin menikmati seluruh wahana yang sudah diantisipasinya sejak dulu. (Tetapi bagaimana lagi, Taehyung terlambat dan Jungkook meninggalkan dompetnya. Sempurna, bukan?). Ia dapat melihat raut Taehyung yang terlipat samar; pasti namja itu sudah lelah menunggu sambil berdiri.

Menyadari hyungnya yang mulai bosan, Jungkook pamit untuk membeli soda dan meninggalkan Taehyung mengantri sendirian. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Jungkook kembali, Taehyung tengah _berkelahi_. Panik, Jungkook menarik paksa Taehyung menjauh; mengulangi ucapan maafnya sementara Taehyung mengamukkan umpatan. Taehyung mencibir bahwa seseorang di depannya tiba-tiba membawa sekelompok masif rombongan asing, menyela antrian mereka dengan anarkis; sehingga Taehyung—terpaksa, mau tidak mau; _mengeluarkan taring dan cakarnya._

Oke, wahana pertama gagal.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke bentang kawasan _Adventure_ di lantai satu; seluruh antriannya membeludak mengerikan. Ia meringis menyaksikannya, sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengunjungi Lotte World di hari Minggu. Taehyung menepuk punggung Jungkook menghibur; berkata bahwa ia minta maaf dan sepenuhnya tidak masalah dengan bencana apapun yang terjadi hari ini.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan.

Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, Jungkook baru menyadari jika mungkin hari ini adalah _hari sial_ nya.

Dari menu _lunch deluxe_ favorit di restoran Jepang yang kebetulan sekali habis beberapa saat sebelum mereka datang (dipesan secara rakus oleh turis dari kunjungan akademi luar negeri, katanya), _cola_ yang menyembur ke wajah begitu Taehyung membuka penutup botolnya, salah menekan tombol di _vending machine_ (Jungkook ingin membeli jus jeruk dingin, tetapi karena bentuk mesinnya yang aneh, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ditekannya) sehingga yang jatuh justru kopi hitam panas (yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak cocok di cuaca sepanas ini); hingga duduk di bangku panjang yang ternyata peliturnya masih basah (papan _warning_ nya ada jelas; namun entah kenapa keduanya tidak melihatnya).

(Mungkin Jungkook ingin menjeritkan umpatan kotor seperti Taehyung sesekali).

Hari sudah semakin sore; pukul dua, dan mereka belum menjajal wahana _manapun_.

Pukul tiga, akhirnya mereka berhasil menikmati _Ice Skating,_ Flume _Ride_ dengan tenang; kemudian menuju Giant Loop yang tersohor. Begitu turun dari tumpangan terakhir, Taehyung benar-benar tampak seperti mayat berjalan dengan bibirnya yang pucat pasi. Jungkook terus menertawainya; geli karena bahkan berandalan sekaliber Kim Taehyung sekalipun, ciut dengan wahana seekstrim Giant Loop. Jungkook ingin mengajak Taehyung menaiki Gyro Drop atau Bungee Jump nanti, tetapi namja itu langsung mengerlingnya tajam; isyarat absolut bahwa _demi apapun_ , Taehyung _tak akan_ menaikinya.

Bosan mengitari area _Adventure_ dari lantai satu hingga keempat; akhirnya mereka beralih menuju wilayah _outdoor_ —Pulau Magis. Begitu melihat ada Rumah Hantu, Jungkook langsung menarik tangan hyungnya dan mengajaknya masuk. Rupanya nuansa di dalam seutuhnya 3D; begitu nyata dan mengejutkan. Akan tetapi, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung, keduanya hanya menyusuri internal bangunan berwujud mencekam itu dengan santai—keduanya _sama sekali_ tidak takut dan permainan ini sungguh membosankan bagi mereka.

Hingga obsidian Jungkook menemukan bianglala ukuran sedang (Jungkook bercerita pada Taehyung bahwa _High Roller_ di Las Vegas yang pernah dinaikinya ketika di Amerika dulu adalah yang paling _sinting_ sedunia) kemudian menyeret hyungnya yang ogah-ogahan dengan forsif. _Tidak menakutkan_ , pikir Jungkook. Lagipula bianglala itu warna-warni dan tidak terlihat membahayakan sama sekali.

Dan Jungkook adalah _idiot_ karena ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah potensi hari ter _sial_ nya.

Karena ketika gondola mereka nyaris tepat di puncak— _mesinnya berhenti karena masalah teknis._

Terdengar suara menggema dari _speaker_ bahwa petugas tengah mengusahakan perbaikan secepatnya. Jungkook menghembuskan napas, menyandarkan tubuh di bangkunya kesal. Namja yang lebih muda nyaris memburu dalam umpatannya; sebelum kedua netranya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya tengah _meringkuk, memeluk perutnya, dengan napas tersengal parah_. Panik bukan main, Jungkook segera mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung.

"Hyung?! _Ya Tuhan_ , k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungkook bertanya kacau. Keningnya berkerut cemas; tak dapat menangkap raut apa yang tengah dibuat Taehyung karena namja itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, " _…K-Kook-ah…,_ " suara berat Taehyung bergetar kentara; bergelut dengan tarikan napas memburu, " _A-Aku—aku takut ketinggian…_ " ungkapnya terbata. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Taehyung, dan Jungkook melebarkan mata terhenyak mendengar pengakuan hyungnya. Taehyung mencecar kacau, bibirnya menggigil, " _…kita akan j-jatuh? Akan m-mati…?_ " kelitnya paranoid; mengatakan 'mati' repetitif layaknya mengucap sebuah mantera.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, membisik tak menyangka, "Kenapa Hyung tidak bilang sejak tadi?" desisnya frustasi. _Pantas saja—pantas saja sejak tadi—_ Jungkook mengutuk ketidak pekaannya sendiri. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya hendak merengkuh Taehyung, sebelum namja itu mendongak dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa berantakan.

"Jangan kemari! Nanti oleng!" Taehyung nyaris memekik panik; membuat Jungkook menahan langkahnya sejenak. Jungkook kemudian terkekeh geli, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bangku samping Taehyung tanpa memedulikan halauan namja yang lebih tua untuk menghentikannya.

"Kita tidak akan jatuh, Hyung. Percaya padaku," Jungkook membisik meyakinkan. Taehyung menoleh ke arah dongsaengnya dengan tatapan gusar; kacau dan remuk. Kedua netra Taehyung yang biasanya begitu tajam kini berwarna merah seperti hendak menangis. Alisnya menekuk rendah; bulu mata panjangnya mengerdip beberapa kali. Belah bibir menawan Taehyung setengah terbuka, bergetar dan pucat pasi. Dadanya naik turun jelas karena respirasinya yang tak beraturan; peluh membanjiri keningnya, pelipis, wajah— _leher_ ; membuat Taehyung nampak mengkilap memesona terbiaskan cahaya matahari senja di balik tubuhnya.

 _Lemah, bercelah, tak berdaya_ —adalah segala yang terpantul di wujud mengenaskan Taehyung detik itu .

Paru-paru Jungkook terasa luar biasa menyesakkan menyaksikan hyung terhebatnya yang tampak begitu ketakutan. Jungkook tak pernah membayangkan jika seorang Kim Taehyung mengidap Akrofobia cukup serius sehingga bola mata indahnya hanya melukiskan gurat kengerian yang luar biasa nyata. Jungkook merasa begitu _kejam_ ; karena telah mengajak Taehyung kemari semenjak awal, tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya, bahkan memaksanya menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim walau Taehyung selalu mengulas senyum pucat setelahnya. Jungkook merasa _bodoh_ ; karena bahkan ia tak mengetahui _apapun_ soal Taehyung; kondisinya, apa yang disukainya, apa yang dibencinya— _apapun._ Cinta buta Jungkook tak membawanya memahami setitik detil apapun mengenai sosok seorang Kim Taehyung yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan gerak berhati-hati, Jungkook mengambil lembut kepala Taehyung dari pangkal tengkoraknya, mengistirahatkan namja itu di ceruk lehernya, kemudian mengusap halus helai oranyenya memberikan ketenangan. Bahkan Jungkook tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya; tetapi Taehyung tidak menepis afeksinya. Tangan lain Jungkook meraih salah satu jemari hyungnya dan menaut lalu meremasnya mencoba mengantarkan kehangatan. Karena telapak tangan Taehyung begitu beku dan gemetar hebat.

" _Lebih baik?_ " Jungkook berbisik lirih; akalnya mati merasakan hembus tersendat Taehyung yang menerpa tulang selangkanya, temperatur dingin tak masuk akal Taehyung yang perlahan menjalari kulit arinya. Taehyung tak menjawab, terlalu tenggelam dalam usaha kerasnya untuk meredam rasa takutnya sendiri.

Jungkook ingin menunjukkan kalau ia juga _laki-laki_ ; jika dirinya bisa melindungi Taehyung, bisa mengayominya, bisa menguatkan dan merawatnya dengan begitu lembut. Jika Jungkook bisa menenangkan Taehyung, membenahi dan menambat segala lukanya, bahkan _mendandani_ Taehyung menjadi seperti baru sebagaimana Taehyung merakitnya dengan begitu elok selama ini.

Jemari Jungkook yang menyela surai hyungnya kini bergerak turun, memberikan pijatan kecil di punggung Taehyung dengan hati-hati. "Hyung," panggil Jungkook dengan intonasi menggantung. Ia menggigit lidahnya bimbang; hatinya sudah memberontak sejak tadi, tetapi kini keadaan mengeliminasi kesabarannya. Jungkook berbisik terbata, "Boleh aku— _uh_ , m-mencium… _mu?_ " dan Jungkook ingin tenggelam di dasar samudera saat itu juga.

Kemudian hening.

Hanya desah napas Taehyung yang memacu ritmis.

Perlahan, Taehyung mendongakkan wajahnya lemas. Rautnya masih begitu berantakan dan binar matanya menggenang samar. Dengan kening berkerut gelisah dan bibir sepucat kapas, _Taehyung mengangguk kecil_. Nyaris tak terdeteksi apabila Jungkook tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Jemari Jungkook yang semula menggenggam tangan Taehyung, kini beralih untuk menyentuh rahang hyungnya dengan gerak tak menentu. Jungkook tidak yakin apa yang diperbuatnya. Biasanya Taehyung akan melakukan _segalanya_ untuknya; memulai ciuman, menelisipkan lidah dengan mahir, mendominasi alat pengecapnya dengan kurang ajar. Tetapi, kali ini Jungkook harus melakukannya seorang diri.

Napas hangat Taehyung menerjang permukaan kulit Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda bergidik membeku. Pelan, Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Taehyung yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya. Jungkook memejamkan pelupuk matanya; ketika _akhirnya_ merasakan bibir lembut Taehyung menyentuh polos belah bibirnya terasa begitu merindukan— _memabukkan_.

Belum sempat merasakan Taehyung membalas kecupannya, tiba-tiba, kedua tangan gemetar Taehyung mendorong pelan dada Jungkook; melepaskan pagutan keduanya begitu ringkas. Taehyung kembali meraup oksigen rakus, poni oranye parsialnya lepek karena keringat. Sakit mendera jantung Jungkook; merasakan bagaimana penolakan Taehyung, seakan namja itu tak ingin menyentuh bibirnya, seakan ciuman barusan begitu membebani kehidupannya.

Taehyung menopangkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke pundak dongsaengnya; merintih menyedihkan. Ia mendecit lemah, " _…maaf,_ " ucapnya lirih; dan seuntai kata sederhana itu adalah hinaan terburuk hingga Jungkook nyaris merasakan dadanya meletup marah. Akan tetapi, Taehyung segera menimpali dengan kekehan menggigil, " _…a-aku ingin muntah… perutku mual… karena ketinggian brengsek ini_ ," Taehyung berusaha terdengar kokoh, namun gagal. " _…aku tidak mau muntah di mulutmu, Jungkook-ah…,_ "

Dan penjelasan sederhana itulah yang membuat tubuh terkoyak Jungkook yang tersungkur jatuh, bagai kembali diambangkan ke cakrawala. Jungkook menghembuskan senyum lega, gugup. Dengan halus, Jungkook membelai punggung hyungnya, memberikan pijatan di belakang lehernya; sementara respirasinya tanpa sengaja hanya mampu menghirup aroma keringat bercampur _wax_ pudar Taehyung yang entah kenapa membumbung begitu sensual di paru-parunya.

"Jangan ditahan," Jungkook berucap dengan suara malaikatnya, penuh kepedulian dan kasih sayang. Ia mendikte seraya menunduk, berusaha menemukan sorot Taehyung yang meredup, "Muntahkan saja, Hyung. Kau bisa muntah di— _uh_ , bajuku, mungkin?" instruksinya pelan.

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, " _Jangan gila. Itu menjijikkan,_ " desaunya meracau.

"Muntah di bajuku, Hyung— _sekarang_ ," Jungkook mendesak, terdengar lebih memaksa. Puncak kepala Taehyung di depan wajahnya begitu menggelora; membuat bisik hati Jungkook begitu ingin menanamkan kecupan menenangkan di ubun-ubunnya; mendaratkan ciuman singkat di keningnya. Jungkook _sungguh_ ingin melakukannya— _sekali saja_. Memperlakukan Taehyung serapuh benda pecah belah, setipis kasa, dan begitu rentan rusak. Ia ingin membuat Taehyung merasa dirinya berharga; menjunjungnya tinggi dan berbangga kepadanya sebagaimana Taehyung senantiasa menjaga Jungkook selama ini.

Kini, Taehyung telah mengekspos sisi dirinya yang begitu lemah; dan Jungkook ingin _terus_ berdiri di sisinya untuk menguatkannya—menambat rusaknya dan menggenggam jemarinya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melepaskannya.

"Hyung." tegur Jungkook sekali lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng di bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mualmu tidak akan hilang jika begitu," Jungkook berkelit penuh simpati, namun Taehyung masih tidak bergeming. Namja yang lebih muda menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang sebelum kemudian berucap, "Aku mengendalikan _mu_ , Hyung. Kontrol di tangan _ku_ , ingat?" bisiknya berusaha terdengar setangguh mungkin, " _Muntahkan di bajuku_ , _Hyung dengar?_ Ini _hanya_ baju, kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti. _"_ tuturnya lembut; kesantunan Jungkook membuat sanubari Taehyung teremas hingga lunglai seketika.

Dan detik itu, Taehyung mematung sempurna. Tak pernah sedikitpun menyangka jika Jeon Jungkook akan menggunakan kuasa istimewanya supaya Taehyung _**muntah**_ di _sweater_ kashmirnya. Bukan main.

Tanpa bisa menahan gejolak emosi anehnya, Taehyung tertawa lemah, "Asal kau tahu, Jeon," Taehyung menyahut tersendat, "Aku tidak mau mencuci bajumu setelahnya."

Jungkook terkikik renyah mendengar ucapan setengah canda Taehyung yang menggelitik, "Kurasa cukup jelas," angguknya menyetujui, "Hyung bisa memuntahkannya sekarang?"

Taehyung terpekur sejenak; begitu sulit memproses kinerja otaknya ketika rasa takut mendominasi tiap pucuk syarafnya. Rasa mual tak tertahankan mengaduk keji di dasar perutnya; mendesak lambung tak terisinya untuk menumpahkan apapun muatannya. Taehyung dapat merasakan ujung matanya basah karena tersiksa. Dan sentuhan lembut jemari lihat Jungkook di punggungnya terasa begitu membuai dan meredakan.

"… _Jungkook-ah_ ," Taehyung berdeguk, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jungkook, kemudian meremas kuat. Nyaris sesenggukan, ia mengucap, " _Menurutmu, brengsek macam apa yang muntah di baju pasangannya ketika kencan pertama?_ " dan Jungkook tertawa lepas, tersipu dalam kebahagiaan palsunya. Kemudian Taehyung merendahkan wajahnya, memposisikan tubuhnya supaya berhadapan dalam letak pas bersiap membuncahkan isi perutnya. Taehyung terkekeh lemas, "—tapi karena _kau tahu_ aku brengsek, jadi kulakukan saja." Matanya berkilat sejenak, memenjara netra Jungkook yang menatap terpesona ke wajah hyungnya yang menyeringai samar.

Ketika aroma tajam tak menyenangkan menguar dalam gondola; Jungkook tidak protes. Dengan telaten, Jungkook mengusap belah bibir Taehyung dengan kain _sweater_ di dasar telapak tangannya. Membersihkannya penuh kasih, menyapu sudut bibir Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya, lalu nyengir menunjukkan deret gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Terengah, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Pelupuk mata Taehyung separo terantup , peluh memoles wajah tirusnya, dan mulutnya mengukir senyum lelah dari ujung bibirnya. Kemudian, seperti tak peduli dengan joroknya, Taehyung kembali menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Jungkook dan terpejam.

Dan ketika mesin bianglala mulai kembali bergerak, diiringi gema ucapan maaf yang berdengung nyaring; yang Jungkook inginkan adalah terus _terjebak_ di sini. Karena mungkin ini pertama kalinya Taehyung nampak begitu _nyata_ di depan matanya.

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook melotot tidak terima. Ia merengek.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau membelikanku kaus _ini?_ " Hanya mengenakan kaus dalamnya, Jungkook menjereng kaus yang baru saja dibelikan Taehyung untuknya.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa, "Cocok untukmu." Ia mengedikkan bahu enteng.

Begitu turun dari gondola (dengan semua mata tertuju penuh tanya ke arah keduanya), Jungkook merangkul dan membimbing Taehyung yang terhuyung hingga berjalan ke kamar kecil. Lima belas menit Taehyung meringkuk menyedihkan di bilik toilet, jemarinya mencengkeram tepi kloset dan kepalanya menjulur untuk muntah kosong berkali-kali. Jungkook merunduk di sampingnya, memijat pelan belakang leher Taehyung berharap bisa mengurangi kesengsaraannya. Meringis tidak tega melihat hyungnya tampak begitu tersiksa.

Dan balasan kebaikannya, adalah Kim Taehyung, kembali dari _department store_ Lotte; _membelikannya t-shirt kuning menyala dengan gambar Minion besar di tengahnya._

( _Minion_ ,ya. Makhluk mirip pisang bermata-mulut dengan pakaian buruh dan suara model tikus terinjak buldoser dalam animasi _Despicable Me_ ).

Jungkook menggeram frustasi, sementara Taehyung masih mengulum senyum geli yang tak berusaha disembunyikannya. Taehyung sudah kembali pada sifatnya yang semula; dan Jungkook pikir, ia tahu bagaimana cara membuat namja itu _menyesal_ telah bermain-main dengan penampilannya.

Cepat, Jungkook mengenakan _t-shirt_ pemberian Taehyung dan meringkusnya melalui kepala. Berandalan berambut oranye itu terkikik dengan mata membulat terpukau. Jungkook menggemaskan sekali memakai kaus kuning Minion (dan begitu _cocok_ , sehingga Taehyung ingin terbahak sekarang juga).

Akan tetapi, tawa Taehyung terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook meraih kerah kemeja luarannya dengan kasar. Jungkook bertukas dalam, " _Lepas_ ," dan Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya seketika, matanya mengerjap kikuk. " _Lepaskan ini_ ," tak sabar, (karena kemeja _checker_ Abercombie Taehyung memang tak dikaitkan kancingnya satupun sejak awal) Jungkook menurunkan kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung terburu hingga beringsut lepas dari postur rampingnya.

 _Bukan_ tujuan awalnya— _Jungkook berani bersumpah_ , namun kini, kedua obsidian Jungkook berbinar dan terpatri lekat di wujud Taehyung yang telah kehilangan kemeja luarnya. Jungkook menelan ludah bulat.

Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan mata menukik setajam rajawali, kepala yang setengah mendongak pongah, helai oranyenya yang tampak sedikit lebih berantakan membuat aura maskulin menguar tak terperi dari gurat wajahnya. Kini namja itu hanya mengenakan kaus _sleeveless_ (yang lebih terlihat seperti _tanktop_ ) yang mencetak graffiti 'Parental Advisory' menyala di bagian dadanya; mengekspos lengan kanan berotot proporsional Taehyung yang mengukir tato polinesia berbentuk naga Asia. Ukiran tatonya begitu memukau dan apik, penuh sepanjang bisep kanan hingga pundak Taehyung; _dan_ mungkin sampai separuh tulang selangkanya. (Ingatkan Jungkook untuk memuja desain tato Kim Namjoon dan mengiriminya bingkisan nanti). _Jeans_ belel Taehyung menggantung tanggung di pinggulnya; kedua kaki jangkungnya yang terjerat ketat; lututnya yang terkespos dengan kurang ajar. Kalung perak rantai, gelang berbagai corak di pergelangan tangan kurusnya—dan _tolong_ , parfumnya. (Aromanya seperti perpaduan _coriander_ dan bergamot; misterius dan Jungkook tak akan bisa melupakannya).

Manik Jungkook memincing naluriah mengamati rahang Taehyung yang begitu kokoh dan tegas, leher jenjang hyungnya yang _tan_ dengan jakun menonjol dan gurat-gurat otot serta arteri yang terukir samar. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana instingnya membisik bahwa Kim Taehyung _begitu cantik_ ; dan betapa indahnya _apabila_ rahang serta leher sialan itu penuh dengan bekas gigitan lebam yang menghitam (salahkan libido usia aktif Jungkook untuk fantasi penuh dosanya).

Dan tato brengseknya— _astaga_.

Jungkook menelan ludah bulat. _Lagi._

 _Seksi dan kriminal_ ; memadu menjadi diksi yang menjelaskan pesona Kim Taehyung yang begitu rumit. Mungkin Jimin pernah berkata jika Taehyung nampak seperti bandar narkoba ataupun pembunuh berantai yang tak berperikemanusiaan; dan Jungkook akan mengakuinya saat ini, karena _keelokan psikopat_ hyungnya benar-benar tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk membantahnya.

Jeon Jungkook belum pernah merasa begini _bersyukur_ memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. (Dan baru kali, Jungkook merasa jika _hanya umpatan kotor_ yang dapat melukiskan betapa takjub dan terpukaunya dirinya terhadap kecantikan seorang namja).

"Hei, kau lihat apa?" Taehyung tertawa sumbang, kepalanya menyelingak geli (dan Jungkook ingin menghantam kepalanya ke aspal sekarang juga; karena Kim Taehyung tampak seperti _dewa seks brengsek_ dengan postur ramping menggodanya— _ah_ , Jungkook mengumpat lagi). "Ngomong-ngomong, mulutmu _banjir,_ " Taehyung mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan setengah terkekeh ke belah bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka.

Bagai kembali pada realita, Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya. Berusaha mengabaikan berandalan di depan matanya, Jungkook buru-buru mengenakan kemeja hyungnya untuk dirinya sendiri; setidaknya sedikit menutupi gambar Minion bodoh yang kini dikenakannya.

(Dan salah langkah, _sebenarnya_. Karena aroma maskulin Taehyung tertinggal di kemeja longgarnya dan Jungkook begitu mabuk dibuatnya).

"Kau serius mengambil kemeja itu dariku? Mau memamerkanhyung _mu_ yang _panas_ ini di depan semua orang?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya skeptis, menyeringai usil.

"Kau—" Jungkook menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, berusaha menatap Taehyung tanpa merasa terintimidasi dengan auranya, "Kau, Hyung, _diam di sini_. Jangan bergerak. Jangan bicara. _Jangan lakukan apapun_. Tunggu aku kembali," tandas Jungkook serak. Kecantikan Taehyung begitu menyiksa dan membuat napasnya sesak.

Taehyung bersiul tidak sopan, "Aih, dongsaengku seraaam~" godanya terkikik.

"Pokoknya jangan bergerak, _satu inchipun_ , dari _sini_ ," Jungkook menginstruksi penuh penekanan, "Jangan menggoda pengunjung lain yang masuk kemari, jangan menatap mereka, jangan ajak bicara mereka, jangan lakukan _apapun_ — _hanya diam_ , _"_ karena Jungkook tahu seberapa bahayanya Taehyung bagi hormon orang lain tanpa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu, "Aku masih mengendalikan _mu_ , kan, Hyung? Aku masih _bebas_ melakukan apapun pada _mu_ , kan?" mengonfirmasi, hanya itu.

Dengan gelak terhiburnya, Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya, cerewet," tukasnya menyeringai congkak, "Sepertinya tuan Siswa Teladan baru memahami bagaimana cara _bersenang-senang_ dengan izin dominasi," Taehyung memejamkan sebelah matanya mengolok.

Jungkook tersenyum sopan dari sudut bibirnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar kecil.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Jungkook-aaaah…,"

"Tidak,"

"Jungkookie-kuuuu—"

Jungkook menggigit lidahnya menahan tawa, " _Tidak_ , Hyung."

Taehyung mendengus frustasi. Ia mendelik, "Kita seperti orang _idiot_ , kau tahu?" desisnya dengan kening mengerut kentara.

"Biar saja. Ayo keluar, Hyung," Jungkook menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Taehyung geli.

"TIDAK MAU!" pekik Taehyung dengan mata melotot.

Jungkook mengerdipkan sebelah mata, tersenyum usil, "Kau _imut_ , kok, Hyung," sanjungnya segera mendapatkan erangan tidak terima dari Taehyung.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _imut_ , hah?! Mau kucungkil matamu?! Pikirmu aku tidak berani melakukannya?!" Taehyung memincing tak percaya. Wajah beringasnya nampak mengerut kesal; ingin menelan hidup-hidup dongsaeng kurang ajar di hadapannya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh dengan isyarat maafnya.

Taehyung—uhm _,_ _menggemaskan_ sekali memakai kaus Minion yang sama _persis_ dengan miliknya. Jungkook sengaja membelikan yang serupa dan memaksa Taehyung untuk memakainya (berdalih jika Jungkook malu mengenakan kaus Minion seorang diri; maka sebagai _hyung yang baik_ ; Taehyung _wajib_ menemaninya memakainya juga). Kini keduanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ kuning benderang bergambar Minion raksasa yang _sama_. Hanya saja, Jungkook memakainya dengan biasa; sementara Taehyung memasukkan ujung kausnya di _jeans_ belelnya; lalu mengikat kemeja dongker (yang tadi sempat dipinjam Jungkook) di pinggangnya. Jungkook melarang Taehyung untuk memakai kemejanya; mereka berdua harus _memamerkan_ kaus _couple_ nya dengan bangga.

(Dan tolong lupakan soal _sleeveless_ Parental Advisory jahanam Taehyung sebelum Jungkook mulai menyesali kejahilan kecilnya).

Taehyung berjongkok memberontak. Sementara Jungkook menarik kedua pergelangan hyungnya forsif dan sekuat tenaga; tetapi mulutnya tergelak, terhibur.

"Kau idiot saja sendiri! Jangan menularkan aku!" protes Taehyung merengek, "Aku tidak cocok pakai baju ini! Kau saja yang— _ **JUNGKOOK!**_ " Taehyung memekik ketika Jungkook menyeretnya dengan begitu kuat hingga tubuh kurusnya nyaris terjerembab ke depan.

"Aku ingin memamerkan hyung _ku_ yang _manis_ di depan semua orang," Jungkook nyengir, mengutip ucapan Taehyung beberapa saat lalu dengan kosakata yang berbeda, "Aku _memegang kontrol_ , Hyung. Ayolah, katanya kau mau jadi submisif seharian untukku?"

Taehyung menggeram keras; mengumpat kotor dan Jungkook mengerjapkan mata geli.

"JEON BANGSAAAAAT!"

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook tak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Taehyung juga nampaknya lambat laun lupa dengan kebenciannya terhadap kaus kuningnya (karena melihat Jungkook yang tampak begitu riang entah kenapa mengundang senyum pula di bibirnya). Jungkook bahkan tak mau melepas pagutan jemari mereka; terkadang menyandarkan kepala manja ke bahu Taehyung (dan mengingat lokasi tato seksi itu membuat Jungkook _gila_ ), dan Taehyung sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kehangatan yang meringkus denyut nadinya menjadi genyaran membingungkan; tetapi begitu _menyenangkan_.

Setelah lelah menjajal beberapa wahana, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang kosong sekitar tepi wilayah _Ice Skating_. Dengan girang, Jungkook menikmati _gelato_ _stracciatella_ Häagen Dazsnya; mengamati namja maskulin di sampingnya yang tengah menyesap batang rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, kemudian mengepulkan asapnya ke udara. Kabut putih membumbung begitu terselip dari sudut bibir kemerahan Taehyung yang terbuka malas; menyesakkan paru-paru Jungkook dengan pesona yang begitu memabukkan. Jungkook pernah sesekali menangkap basah Taehyung sedang merokok di atap (walau namja itu sering mengeluh bahwa Yoongi-hyung mengomelinya; menukar stok rokoknya diam-diam dengan sebungkus _lollipop_ rasa jeruk, dan Jungkook tertawa mendengar ceritanya). Jungkook mengetahui Guru BP sering menghukum Taehyung karena kedapatan merokok di kamar mandi. Tetapi nyatanya, Jungkook _sama sekali_ tidak keberatan. Pemandangan Kim Taehyung dengan sorot tajam dewasanya tengah menerawang entah kemana, sebelah kakinya yang mengangkang di atas kaki lainnya, suara desis ketika asap mengepul dari bibirnya. Jungkook mengutuk bagaimana Taehyung bisa nampak begitu _sensual_ bahkan tanpa namja itu berniat memanipulasi apapun.

Kim Taehyung tampak begitu keren. _Andai saja_ kausnya bukan Minion menyala. _Pfft._

Di tengah kesibukannya memuja kesempurnaan hyungnya dengan setengah menahan tawa gelinya, Jungkook menyaksikan seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dengan senyum sumringah.

"Selamat siang!" wanita itu berprolog dengan cicitan cerianya; membawa segepok pamflet dan _handbag_ yang cukup besar. _Sales marketing,_ Jungkook menerka. "Kami dari Genia ingin memberikan promo khusus untuk produk parfum asli kami dari Perancis," timpal wanita itu, tersenyum lebar walau hanya Jungkook yang mendongakkan wajahnya apresiatif.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian kakak-beradik yang manis!" wanita itu menyanjung; matanya menganalisa Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian. Mengulum senyum melihat kaus Minion kembar yang dikenakan keduanya.

Jungkook sudah hendak menjawab dengan tawa canggungnya, sebelum Taehyung menelengkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu dengan kening berkerut kesal, " _Aniya!_ " sergahnya kemudian mengacungkan puntung rokoknya ke wajah Jungkook, "Bocah ini," Taehyung menjeda, intonasinya kasar, "—kami _pacaran_ , sial."

Baik wanita barusan dan Jungkook sama-sama mengerdipkan mata dengan binar membulat. Namun hanya Jungkook yang merona mendengarnya; segera menundukkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura sibuk menikmati _gelato_ nyadengan jantung memacu kencang. Lelehan susu skim yang bercampur dengan peterseli dan _shaving_ kokoa terasa nyaris lebih hambar di pangkal lidahnya.

" _Chagi-ya_ ," Taehyung memanggil dengan suara seraknya; dan Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa reflek menganggap sebutan itu untuknya. "Hei, _chagi-ya_? Kau mendengarku?"Akan tetapi, ketika Taehyung mengulangi panggilannya dengan sayang dan terkikik geli, Jungkook akhirnya mendongak salah tingkah. Obisidian Jungkook melebar melihat Taehyung tengah membuka mulutnya; mengedikkan dagunya seakan mengindikasikan untuk minta di— _tunggu_ , apa Jungkook tidak salah mengintepretasi?

Namun, ketika Taehyung meresponnya dengan angkatan sebelah alis seakan mengisyaratkan _kau-kenapa-bukannya-kita-sudah-biasa;_ Jungkook perlahan menyendok penuh _gelato_.Häagen Dazsnya. Jemarinya nyaris bergetar ketika mengulurkannya ke depan wajah Taehyung sehingga namja itu dapat meraup suapannya dengan lahap. Mengecap dan mengerjapkan mata lucu ketika lumeran _gelato_ ala Italia itu menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Taehyung meringis, "Rasanya— _uh_ , unik," komentarnya dengan cengiran masam (tadi saat melihat Jungkook memilih _stracciatella_ dibandingkan rasa lainnya, Taehyung mencibir). Jungkook hanya menyahut dengan tawa singkat; lalu kembali berlagak sibuk memakan _gelato_ nya (tabiatnya ketika gugup dan tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini).

Jika ini _akting_ , maka Kim Taehyung adalah _aktor_ yang luar biasa ulung. Karena bahkan, ketika ibu jari Taehyung terulur untuk mengusap sisa krim dari sudut bibir Jungkook; tatapan matanya begitu menyelubung oleh kasih sayang, "Pelan-pelan makannya, Sayang. Nanti kau tersedak," Tegurnya terkekeh halus.

Napas Jungkook tercekat dan segenap pergerakannya mati seketika.

 _Hyung, Hyung, aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu—_ Jungkook menggigit mulut dalamnya berusaha menahan ungkapan itu untuk keluar. Kelembutan Taehyung begitu mengenyuhkan— _begitu menyiksa_ ; dan apabila ini fatamorgana, mengapa segalanya terasa begitu nyata?

" _Ya Tuhan_ ," wanita itu mendesis tertahan, dan Jungkook hampir lupa jika ada sales _mengganggu_ ini di sekitarnya, "Kalian pasangan yang _sangat_ manis!"

Wajah Taehyung kembali mengeras ketika mengerling ke wanita itu, "Sudah jangan ganggu kami!" tandasnya tak tanggung-tanggung, "Kami tidak butuh parfum. Aku _suka_ aroma bocah ini dan tidak ingin dia menggantinya," kilah Taehyung seraya mengedikkan sorot matanya ke arah Jungkook; membuat namja yang lebih muda semakin bersemu karena ungkapan gamblangnya.

"A-Aku juga suka parfum Hyung dan tidak ingin aroma lainnya," tiba-tiba mulut Jungkook bekerja sendiri; mengingat bagaimana ia nyaris kepayang mengenakan kemeja Abercombie Taehyung yang menguarkan aroma mematikannya sepanjang perjalanan ke _department store_.

Wanita itu justru seperti menahan senyum gemasnya, "Tidak, tidak. Jika itu pasangan kekasih, kami punya promo lainnya," ia buru-buru mengeluarkan kotakan parfum dari tasnya; mengabaikan Taehyung yang sengaja mengeraskan desahan terganggunya. Wanita itu terus berceloteh, "Ada paket pasangan; baunya akan terasa lebih manis jika digunakan bersamaan," ungkap sales itu, "Aku berjanji kalian akan menyukainya! Cobalah, Tuan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung; membuat Jungkook mendelik protes. Taehyung membiarkannya, menatap jenuh ketika wanita itu menyemprotkan alkohol wangi produknya ke pangkal telapak tangannya. Kemudian, wanita itu meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menyemprotkan parfum dari botol bening yang berbeda.

Dan sebelum sempat membuktikan promosi wanita itu, kedua obsidian Jungkook melebar sempurna, bibirnya pucat setengah membuka.

"Jadi aroma yang digunakan Tuan ini adalah—"

Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya; menyebabkan suara debrak kursi kayu yang keras. Taehyung nyaris terjungkal apabila kakinya tidak menahan keseimbangan tepat pada waktunya. Wanita itu sontak menghentikan ucapannya; Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata membulat heran.

"Jungkook-ah? Ada masalah?" Taehyung bertanya pelan, sorot matanya menganalisis, "Hei, kau tidak terlihat sehat? Kau sakit? Pusing?" tanpa memedulikan apapun lagi, Taehyung menggerus puntung rokoknya di sedimen, kemudian menginjaknya kasar. Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, menatap raut gusar dongsaengnya dengan kernyitan menyelidik.

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan tatapan horor; ekspresi pucat pasi tetapi bibirnya terpasung tanpa suara. Keningnya mengerut kentara, bola matanya seakan ingin menangis.

"Kook-ah," panggilan Taehyung begitu lembut, mengusap ringan sikut Jungkook menuntut penjelasan, "Kau oke? Kuantar pulang jika—"

"Barangku jatuh, Hyung," Jungkook menyela terburu, "Kau— _uh_ , aku—Hyung tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan mencari sebentar," cecarnya panik.

"Jung—"

"Hyung tunggu sini!"

Dan sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, Jungkook telah berlari meninggalkannya. Membiarkan ransel dan barang-barangnya; menyisakan Taehyung yang menggelayutkan pertanyaan dan menyaksikan punggung dongsaengnya yang semakin menjauh.

ｪｪｪｪ

Sudah nyaris pukul tujuh malam ketika Taehyung hanya bisa menjejak sebelah kakinya, berkacak pinggang sambil mengamati ponselnya gelisah. Jungkook tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak membalas pesannya.

"Kemana sih bocah keparat itu," Taehyung mendesah frustasi. Ia sudah setengah jam menunggu, satu jam penuh mengitari area taman bermain (sambil membawa semua barang yang ditinggalkan Jungkook dengan sedikit umpatan malas), mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak terlihat juga.

"Kuhajar kau meninggalkanku dengan sales brengsek itu, memakai kaus konyol ini seorang diri," Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, pikirannya berkecamuk. Sejak tadi ia terus mengumpat tanpa henti, tetapi sesungguhnya jantungnya begitu berantakan karena gusar. "Jeon Jungkook, kau kemana, sih? Sudah mau hujan, ya Tuhan," kepala Taehyung mendongak untuk menatap awan kelabu dan petir kecil di permadani langit. Taehyung sudah mencari di area _indoor_ , sisanya tinggal bagian _outdoor._

Taehyung berdecak kesal. Kakinya siap berlari untuk menyisir setiap lorong terkecil sekalipun.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Jungkook-ah!"

Suara teriakan Taehyung dari kejauhan teredam oleh gerus dahsyat hujan yang tengah mengguyur di atas kepalanya. Taehyung dapat melihat sosok berbaju kuning menyala dengan rambut merah gelap tengah berjongkok dan mengobrak-abrik— _kotak sampah_.

Taehyung menahan napasnya; nyaris begitu sesak karena tubuhnya basah kuyup mengantarkan pening ke tempurung otaknya. Kakinya begitu penat berlari; mungkin ia hanya ingin berjalan menyeret mendekati Jungkook, memaki dan membentaknya habis-habisan, kemudian memaksanya pulang; mau tak mau.

Tetapi ini bukan sekedar 'seseorang', bukan sekedar sebutan 'dia'— _ini_ _Jeon Jungkook_. Jeon Jungkook _ **-nya**_ dan Taehyung, tanpa pikir panjang, kembali menapaki jejaknya untuk berlari dan menepuk pundak Jungkook dari belakang.

"Jungkook-ah," Taehyung mengeja lembut, "Kau sedang apa? Berhenti berbuat tolol," desaunya halus, ikut berjongkok dan mengusap bahu Jungkook.

Perlahan, Jungkook menoleh ke arah hyungnya. Kedua bola mata Taehyung melebar menyaksikan wajah dongsaengnya yang kacau balau; mata kelincinya yang memerah, hidungnya yang mengerut, bibirnya yang bergetar. Hati Taehyung remuk. Berapa kali ia harus menyaksikan ekspresi _ini_ di wajah Jungkook? Ketika ia mendekapnya dulu? Ketika ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Ketika di belakang sekolah tempo hari?

 _Mengapa yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuat namja di hadapannya hancur tak bersisa?_

"H-Hyung…," suara Jungkook bergetar, menahan tangis, "M-Maaf."

Semakin bingung, Taehyung mengeryitkan kening tak mengerti, "Kau bicara apa? Jangan minta maaf, kau tidak berbuat apapun." Taehyung menyergah parau. _Seharusnya aku yang banyak mengucap maaf padamu_ —tetapi ungkapan itu tak pernah terucap dari pita suara Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, ia merintih, "Aku— _aku m-menghilangkan gelang darimu,_ " rengeknya menyedihkan, "Sudah kucari dimana-mana— _aku tidak menemukannya_ , Hyung. Hilang, _maaf—_ " lanjutnya sesenggukan, "Bantu aku mencari, Hyung…,"

Bola mata Taehyung melebar sempurna. Figurnya mematung seutuhnya dan yang Taehyung inginkan hanya mengakhiri semua ini. _Gelang? Gelang apa? Yang pernah diberikannya dulu? Jungkook masih menyimpannya? Masih sudi mengenakannya? Kenapa?_

Pahit, Taehyung menggigit lidahnya sebelum berucap, " _Nanti kubelikan lagi,_ " bisiknya bergetar, " _Pakai, pakai semua ini—untukmu_ ," Taehyung merasakan matanya memanas, tenggorokannya perih ketika ia melepaskan semua gelang konyol dari pergelangan tangannya. Lembut, Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan memakaikannya satu per satu, "Sudah, jangan dicari lagi. Ayo pulang, besok kita sekolah." Tukasnya memandang raut sedih Jungkook; merasa begitu terluka.

Di luar dugaannya, Jungkook sontak menggeleng dengan kuat, " _Aku tidak mau kalau bukan gelang yang itu!_ " serunya bersikeras; matanya membulat penuh kekecewaan, " _Aku akan menemukannya, Hyung. Aku tidak mau yang ini_ ," Jungkook merendahkan bicaranya, kembali mematri obsidian kembarnya ke arah setumpuk plastik penuh sampah di depan keduanya.

Taehyung meremas pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang hendak kembali mencari; mendesah begitu frustasi nyaris terdengar seperti rengekan. "Kau gila! Tidak ada di sini! Ayo pulang saja!" bentak Taehyung membisik, "Kuberikan semua yang aku punya nanti. Kau boleh mengambil semuanya, jadi—"

" _Tidak mau_ ," respon Jungkook begitu dingin, obsidiannya kosong. Ia menderit lemah, "Tidak sama! Semuanya tidak sama! Itu barang pertama yang kau berikan padaku— _bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya hilang?_ " rintihnya mulai menangis.

 _Lagi_. Taehyung membuatnya menangis. _Lagi?_ Sudah keberapa kalinya?

Hati Taehyung pecah ketika menyaksikan Jungkook tampak begitu depresi; mengobrak-abrik sampah tak pantas di depannya, wajah kalutnya yang penuh harap, kecantikan Jungkook yang tak pernah hilang walau milyaran rintik hujan berusaha menyapunya. Dengan kasar, Taehyung berdiri dan menarik Jungkook menjauh.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Kau seperti orang sinting!" Taehyung mencecar dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca; alisnya menukik tak mengerti, dadanya naik turun menggigil.

" _Hyung, apa kau membenciku?_ " tiba-tiba, Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya dengan raut mengenaskan, air mata yang jatuh terbawa hujan yang menghujam tanpa ampun; Jungkook tampak begitu rapuh tetapi _luar biasa indah_ di atas segalanya. Dan itu semua membuat paru-paru Taehyung teremas dan mustahil untuk bekerja dengan baik.

Bibir Taehyung gemetar, menatap nanar ke manik kembar Jungkook yang berpendar, " _Astaga Jungkook…_ " hanya itu yang terlepas dari belah bibirnya.

Jungkook menggigit getir bibir bawahnya, " _Apa besok kau tidak akan menyapaku lagi? Apa besok aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hadapanmu setelah hari ini kau memperlakukanku seperti raja? Kau tak ingin mengenalku lagi?"_ Jungkook menepis sentuhan Taehyung, mundur menjauh dua langkah. Ia menggeleng lemah, " _M-Maaf, Hyung, aku tahu memang begitu perjanjiannya. Tapi aku—_ " masih menundukkan wajahnya, Jungkook berbisik kecil, " _—aku menyayangimu; sangat menyayangimu. Kemarin aku salah—kau tidak jahat; kau bukan pecundang, kau bukan pengecut,"_ Jungkook menggasak poni merah basahnya seraya terkekeh lemah, " _Bicara apa aku kemarin—yang pecundang itu aku. Hyung orang baik; kau tangguh, kau keren. Selalu begitu._ "

Taehyung tak sanggup membalas dengan ucapan apapun. _Hazel_ nya awas mengamati bagaimana namja di hadapannya menuturkan segalanya dengan suara remuk. _Sakit._ Taehyung tak ingin mendengarnya— _ia ingin terus menulikan pendengarannya_.

Dengan lirih, Jungkook membisik pilu.

" _Kau telah berkorban begitu banyak untukku; kau peduli padaku, kau selalu ada di sampingku untuk menolongku dan tak pernah menuntut apapun sebagai balasannya. Bagaimana bisa—"_ Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulas senyum lemah, " _—bagaimana bisa aku meneriakimu begitu kasar seperti kemarin? Bagaimana bisa aku mencercamu seakan-akan semua ini salahmu; seakan-akan seluruh pengorbananmu untukku selama ini tak pernah ada artinya? Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tega membuatmu terlihat seperti bajingan yang pantas dibenci semua orang?_ "

Dengan suara tersendat, Jungkook berucap kelu, " _Aku juga memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, Hyung. Mengatai-ngataimu seakan kau begitu kotor dan tak berhati—seakan kau orang sakit jiwa, seakan kau satu-satunya penjahatnya,_ " jeda itu terasa seperti selamanya, dan Taehyung berharap jika segala luapan emosi Jungkook tak akan mempengaruhinya walau sedikit saja. Jungkook kembali berbisik, " _Dan aku melimpahkan segala kesalahan padamu; sementara aku tahu_ _ **persis**_ _bahwa kau_ _ **tak akan**_ _membela dirimu sendiri, kau tak akan menyangkal apapun tuduhan yang kuberikan padamu. Karena kau tidak pernah perduli sebrengsek apa dirimu akan terlihat di mata semua orang."_

" _Kim Taehyung—"_

"— _apa berlagak seperti musuh juga permainan yang begitu menyenangkan bagimu?"_

Taehyung terdiam seribu bahasa. Pupilnya sudah gemetar luar biasa; kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, tetapi pita suaranya bagai terbelit dan tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

" _Jika Hyung adalah iblis—maka aku juga sama_ ," lagi-lagi Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, " _Tapi kau masih di sini. Tersenyum padaku, menggenggam tanganku sementara kau tak suka dengan semua ini. Kau tidak suka taman bermain, kan? Bahkan kau—"_ Jungkook menggeleng dengan tawa sengaunya, " _Kau berusaha menyenangkanku meskipun kau takut setengah mati dengan ketinggian. Kau mencariku, kau bertahan dengan semua kepayahanku, kau tak sedikitpun mengeluh dan kau menghargai semua yang kuberikan padamu,_ " hatinya begitu sakit ketika mengungkapkannya; _perih_. Jungkook menghembuskan napas bergetar, " _—sayang padamu. Aku s-sayang padamu, Hyung. Dan terkadang kau begitu membingungkan, kau begitu menyebalkan—tetapi aku selalu bangga padamu. Aku ingin menghargaimu. Karena itu—_ "

"— _jika Hyung berkata jika mengenalku cukup berakhir di Hari Minggu ini; aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku ingin menghormati keputusanmu; karena kau pantas mendapatkannya._ "

" _Sebelumnya, aku—aku hanya ingin berkata jika aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Dan aku minta maaf—untuk banyak hal."_ Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya pahit, tubuhnya kembali merunduk untuk berkutat dengan kubangan sampah yang basah, "Izinkan aku— _sebentar_ , _mencari barangku sampai ketemu._ "

Taehyung mendesis lemah, " _Sudah jangan dicari lagi…,_ " tetapi Jungkook tak mendengar; _tidak mau_ mendengar, " _Jungkook-ah, sudah, jangan begini…,_ "

Rasanya Jungkook ingin lebur sekarang juga. _Lihat?_ Hyungnya tidak menampik segala ucapannya, konfirmasi yang menyatakan nasib mereka berdua besok. Taehyung _serius_ akan memutus segala hubungan dengannya; berlagak tak saling mengenal; _dan tak dapatkah Jungkook mendengar suara serak Taehyung mendikte namanya dengan begitu sempurna sekali lagi?_

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan seakan _mengutuk_ kebersamaannya yang hanya satu hari dengan hyung kesayangannya; menjatuhinya dengan ribuan kesialan, menyungkurkannya dalam kehancuran? Wahana yang tak bisa dinaiki, antrian kacau, stok _lunch_ kosong, bianglala macet, membuat hyungnya tersiksa, hujan deras— _dan kini ia kehilangan benda terpenting satu-satunya pemberian Taehyung kepadanya?_ Jungkook begitu menantikan hari Minggu ini, berharap bisa membuat Taehyung merubah pikirannya, berdoa supaya segalanya berjalan menyenangkan dan akhirnya membuat Taehyung berdecak kagum dan membisik cinta kepadanya.

Tetapi hanya nasib buruk yang beruntun diterimanya dengan begitu keji.

 _Mengapa dunia ini seakan tak mengizinkan keduanya untuk bersatu?_

Tenggelam dalam kabut pikirannya, Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya ditarik sekali lagi dengan begitu forsif hingga nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Namun, Taehyung sigap meraih Jungkook sebelum limbung; menegakkan posisi berdirinya, menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengunci sorot matanya dengan _hazel_ sendu Taehyung tanpa jeda.

" _Jungkook-ah, dengar_. _Aku—aku minta maaf_ ," ucapnya lirih, menatap lurus ke manik Jungkook lamat-lamat, " _Maafkan aku_ ," ulang Taehyung gusar; mengusap pipi selembut bayi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, " _…maaf_ ," dan berikutnya, Jungkook merasakan keningnya yang bersentuhan halus dengan milik Taehyung. Dekat dan menyesakkan.

Kemudian, Jungkook hanya memejamkan matanya khidmat tatkala merasakan dua belah bibir Taehyung begitu _pas_ menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Dengan jemari gemetar, Jungkook merasa wajahnya sedikit di angkat; dan hembus napas hangat Taehyung meringkus melalui seluruh pembuluh darahnya dan mematikan warasnya dari segenap rasio. Ciuman Taehyung begitu lembut dan sederhana; tak ada tuntutan dan segalanya terasa begitu _benar_. Hunus derai hujan seakan mengepung keduanya dalam keributan yang begitu sunyi; membekukan dan menjebak keduanya dalam bentang waktu dari dimensi yang benar-benar berbeda. Sentuhan bibir polos itu bagai mengutarakan pesan yang tak terungkap; dan Jungkook dapat merasakan betapa Taehyung berusaha _memuliakannya, menghargainya,_ dan _menjaganya_ dengan caranya sendiri.

Bibir Taehyung adalah pengucap dusta; penghasut dan pengumpat. Bahkan rasa tembakau yang tersisa hanya menggenyar kebas seperti dosa. Tetapi ketika merasakannya dalam sentuhan yang begitu membuai, Jungkook seakan dapat menyesap seluruh kejujuran Taehyung dari bisik hati terkecilnya. Ini _bukan_ cara Taehyung meluapkan nafsu atau kebenciannya, _bukan_ cara Taehyung berusaha mengusir rasa jenuhnya. Segalanya hanyalah manifestasi rasa frustasi yang berdenyar tanpa suara menusuk sanubari.

 _Jika Taehyung sungguh-sungguh tak memiliki secuilpun rasa kepadanya, mengapa ciuman ini terasa teramat lembut sehingga Jungkook begitu ingin menangis merasakannya?_

Begitu terlepas dari pagutan lamanya, Jungkook membuka matanya.

Mungkin semua ini hanyalah ilusi; karena Jungkook dapat melihat sudut mata Taehyung yang _menderai air mata_ ; segera bersatu oleh guyur hujan dan menyapunya jatuh membersit tanah.

" _Jungkook-ah, ayo pulang_ ," suara berat Taehyung begitu parau; sengau dan lemah. Pipi Jungkook kembali diusap penuh kelembutan oleh jemari Taehyung, seraya mengucap dengan begitu dalam, " _—nanti kau sakit._ "

Dan semua itu lah yang cukup untuk membuat tangis Jungkook semakin pecah dalam senyap; terkedapkan oleh derasnya hujan; dan setengah tersadar, _Jungkook mengangguk pelan_.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, mengangguk lega dan mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Ringkas. _Terlalu_ ringkas.

Jungkook terpana menyaksikan Taehyung yang meremas jemarinya, menautkan dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, menggemeletukkan hangat yang tak masuk akal bahkan di bawah siraman hujan sekalipun.

Keduanya menyusuri sepanjang jalan dalam hening yang sempurna. Jungkook terus menunduk, tak bisa berhenti mengamati tangan mereka yang saling menyelimuti, tampak begitu tanpa cela. Pundak Taehyung di sisinya terlihat begitu meneduhkan; terlalu rapuh untuk dihempas, tetapi cukup kokoh untuk disandari.

Dan Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung, sekali lagi remuk, seraya mencengkeram kuat jemari kurus hyungnya; kemudian berbisik bahwa _ia tidak butuh hari esok untuk datang_.

" _Ingat, Jungkook-ah,"  
"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku tidak akan memulai apapun duluan. Tidak ada lagi membuatmu salah paham."_

Dan ketika Taehyung menciumnya; apakah semua ucapan ini masih menyimpan sebuah arti?

.

Apakah terlalu tolol, naïf, menggelikan— _jika Jungkook ingin berharap sekali lagi?_

Kim Taehyung tampak begitu _sempurna_ memimpin jalan di depan matanya; melindungi jalurnya; membimbing derap langkahnya; menggenggam erat jemarinya;  
mengajarkan dan memulai segala sesuatu untuk dirinya.

 _Apakah salah, apakah bodoh;  
jika Jungkook ingin bersikeras dan berusaha untuk percaya sekali lagi?_

 _._

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

Oh, I know. You're very welcome, sweethearts :")

As always, special thanks for **Eclaire Delange [** _MY FAV AUTHORBABE! Makasiii buat kado sekzehnya! My sweet angel from hell *big hugs*_ ], **eunhaezha** -eonnie [ _Let's talk more~ thanks for sharing a lot of stuff eon~ :'D_ ], and **ichizenkaze [** _Supportmu makasi banget say! Ayok nistakan Seungcheol bersamaa~~_ _XD_ ]. And of course, for all my lovely readers-nim! Ane baca semua review kalian and you guys seriously made me HAPPY! Gapake boong! Makasih banget buat review manisnyaaa! X"D *bows deeply*

So, apa perspektif kalian tentang Taehyung berubah? What's your theory?  
Dan soal Minion—sebenernya itu favorit ane *awkward coughs* /plak/

FYI, chapter ini 8k words, sumpah. Don't I deserve to get some reviews? ;) *wink*

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

.

Lots of VKook love,

 **Alestie.  
[** find me on twitter :) – **alestierre** **]**


	10. Hold Me Tight

**Captivated**

.

 _Chapter 10  
_ _ **— Hold Me Tight —**_

.

.

© **Alestie**

.

.

 _It hurts; I'm so exhausted without you  
I know it will soon be our last, but I can't seem to let you go  
don't leave, just quietly hold me._

.

.

 **Story:**

.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakan perihal insiden yang tak pernah ingin diingatnya kembali ketika di Los Angeles satu tahun silam. Tidak pernah. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Kecuali pada kedua orang tuanya.

Kepada ketikan menyedihkan di ponselnya.

Dan kepada senior yang dengan kurang ajar meretas sandi di ponselnya dan membaca segalanya.

 _Kim Taehyung._

Dua bulan semenjak Jungkook mengundurkan diri dari klub sepak bolanya; dan dua bulan pula semenjak Kim Taehyung memutuskan hubungan dengannya sama sekali tanpa menitahkan setitikpun penjelasan.

Entah kenapa, walaupun menyakitkan dan begitu sulit ketika teringat; _Jungkook tak menangisi apapun lagi._

Karena Jeon Jungkook _mampu_ hidup tanpa seorang Kim Taehyung.

" _Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Hyung._ "—adalah bagaimana Jungkook memantrai dirinya sendiri ketika sudut matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Taehyung; nampak begitu sulit untuk didekati dan selalu menderap langkah seorang diri.

Setiap kali.

ｪｪｪｪ

 _ **Los Angeles, 2009 Mei.**_

 _Seharusnya Jungkook tidak pernah mengetes keberuntungannya hanya karena berhasil mengemudi Ford Mustang pemberian Ayahnya_ straight _dari Chicago ke Seattle dengan selamat, kemudian kembali lagi ke_ flat _nya bersama sekelompok kawanannya di kelas menari. Jungkook orang yang supel dan pandai bicara; namun karena itu pulalah ia mudah terbawa arus. Ia tetap menjadi anak baik-baik yang anti dengan hidup hura-hura dan_ free-sex _ala California. Tetapi soal_ hang out _, Jungkook selalu bisa menoleransi dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus menahan diri ketika Hollywood, Universal, Downtown, hingga Venich begitu dekat dalam jangkauannya?_

 _Ayahnya membelikannya mobil mewah dengan begitu permisif.  
Dan bagi Jungkook, itu adalah implikasi dari lampu hijau terbaik._

 _Namun tidak lagi. Ketika Jungkook justru tergeletak tak berdaya di Cedars-Sinai dengan tujuh fraktur vertebra, dua fraktur sternum non-displasia, efusi selaput jantung, abrasi dan memar pada otot kardiovaskular. Kerusakan ekstrenalnya tidak fatal; diagnosa mengatakan bahwa patahnya akan cepat regenerasi dilihat dari respon hormonal tubuh Jungkook yang luar biasa terhadap medikasi. Pembuluh aortanya sempat sobek; namun ditangani dengan cekatan sebelum ruptur._

 _Melalui tes elektrokardiagram, ekokardiogram, CT-Scan, hingga Troponin-1—akhirnya Jeon Jungkook divonis mengidap Kontusio Miokardistik._

 _Tidak kronis; masih bisa melakukan hobi olahraganya asalkan dalam porsi yang distandarisasi oleh dokter bedahnya. Keseluruhan aktivitas hariannya tidak akan banyak berubah, kecuali kekebalan tubuh yang menurun dan mudah sakit ketika terlalu lelah dan deprivasi tidur. Selain itu, Jungkook tak mengalami cacat tubuh apapun dan segenap tampak luarnya utuh tanpa cela._

 _Tetapi bayaran atas keberuntungannya yang di luar akal sehat,_

 _Jungkook harus mengimplantasi_ defibrillator _artifisial intra-aortik menembus arteri femoralis hingga desendensnya, rutin_ medical check-up _, dan terapi untuk menstimulasi tekanan diastolik atrial dan ventrikelnya,_

— _serta bergantung pada obat-obatan seumur hidupnya._

ｪｪｪｪ

Bagi Jungkook, Kim Taehyung adalah pecundang terbesar yang bersembunyi di balik topengnya yang penuh dusta. Taehyung tidak menepati janjinya untuk lebih sering berangkat ke kelas; presensinya menurun drastis. (Dan mungkin Jungkook akan merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia masih saja menanyakan perihal keberangkatan Taehyung kepada Hoseok dan Yoongi diam-diam). Namun selain itu, Kim Taehyung menghidupi harinya dengan wajar. Sering terlambat, disetrap di depan kelas, berjalan ke atap seorang diri, dan bolak-balik ruang BP dengan diseret Park _-saem_ dengan dijewer telinganya (mungkin kepergok merokok lagi). Ketika pandangan Jungkook tidak sengaja menemukan binar Taehyung dan bersitatap; maka Jungkook akan menjadi yang pertama mengalihkan sorot matanya di antara mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Jungkook, putar balik hidupnya juga kembali ke _titik awal_.

Matanya hanya menatap datar, berusaha mengukirkan senyum sementara wanita dengan postur semampai dan rambut selembut sutera itu tergagap di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi, aku tahu kita tidak pernah berbincang sebelumnya. Tapi sejak dulu, a-aku—aku mengagumimu," lirih dan malu-malu, wajahnya terangkat, " _—aku menyukaimu._ "

Kepopuleran Jungkook memang melambung di kalangan _yeoja_ di setiap angkatan, tetapi sebelumnya tidak banyak yang cukup berani untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Gadis di hadapannya adalah yang _keempat_ dalam tiga hari terakhir; dan ketika Jungkook menanyakan alasannya, garis besar jawabannya selalu sama.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi dulu— _well_ , kau tampak begitu _jauh_ dan terlihat seperti sangat sulit untuk dijangkau. Kupikir— _dulu,_ kupikir kau sedikit—erm, _konservatif?_ " Gadis itu tertawa canggung, mengibaskan tangannya malu, "Tapi kau tahu, semenjak penampilan barumu—gaya kerenmu, cara berpakaianmu dan bagaimana sebenarnya kau sedikit _liar_ ," lagi-lagi gadis itu menahan senyumnya, "—aku mulai melihatmu sebagai orang yang _berbeda_ , Jungkook-ssi. Kau terbuka dan tampak begitu bersinar."

Begitu menggelikannya ketika rombakan penampilannya yang begitu _bodoh_ dapat merubah persepsi orang tentang dirinya. Rasa segan yang biasa ditemukannya dalam bola mata kawan sekelasnya, mulai luntur menjadi canda tawa penuh solidaritas. Rangking bawah yang tadinya begitu malas berinteraksi dengannya mulai berani meminjam catatannya. Segalanya bagai menampar Jungkook dan menyadarkannya. Betapa terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan reputasinya membuat Jungkook _buta_ akan apa yang seharusnya dimilikinya sejak dulu.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau kemarin anggota komite Festival Tahunan, 'kan? _Well_ , ini soal kepanitiaan acara _Open House_ minggu kemarin," gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu menarik napas kasar, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi setelah aku _cross-check_ faktur dengan laporan pendanaannya, keduanya tidak sinkron. Parahnya defisit. Tadinya nominalnya tidak segitu—sumpah! Ayolah, kau harus membantuku! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan rincian _budgeting_ jika tertangkap ada _window-dressing_ pada—"

"Eunsoo-ssi," Jungkook menyela dengan senyuman sopan, "Jika soal mekanisme umum, aku masih bisa membantu. Tapi jika sudah sejauh itu, aku tidak memegang tanggung jawab yang cukup untuk intervensi. Bagaimana jika kau diskusikan saja pada Departemen Keuangan? Larilah ke _sunbae_ mu daripada kepada orang luar sepertiku." Intonasinya rendah, tetapi menikam.

Gadis itu menyalangkan mata tidak percaya, "Mana bisa! Kalau _sunbae_ ku tahu—"

"Jika tidak ada urusan lain, saya permisi."

Segalanya menyadarkan Jungkook jika ia _tidak pantas_ menjadi pesuruh semua orang; bahwa kebaikan hatinya _bukan_ tercipta untuk dimanfaatkan seperti orang dungu. Menjadi _anjing guru_ adalah bagaimana Kim Taehyung mencercanya dengan begitu keji selama ini, namun sekaligus menarik kembali warasnya bahwa Jungkook _pantas_ untuk menghidupi kehendaknya sendiri, menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus dibebani oleh ekspektasi apapun.

Kim Taehyung telah melepaskan belenggu dari jerat kakinya.

 _Kim Taehyung telah merubah hidupnya._

ｪｪｪｪ

Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh karena betapapun ia berusaha menafikkannya, otaknya bekerja tanpa proses tatkala gendangnya mendengar sekelompok senior yang mengolok-olok Taehyung dengan begitu buruk di kantin siang itu. Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh karena ia merasa begitu marah dan tidak rasional, tetapi jantungnya membisik jika Taehyung _sama sekali_ tak layak menerima cercaan. Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh ketika ia tak lagi mengenal pengendalian emosi dan memulai keributan nekat dengan lima orang seniornya. Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh ketika Jimin di sampingnya berusaha menahan kepal tangannya tetapi Jungkook justru menghempas tubuh Jimin hingga tersungkur. Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh ketika yang ia inginkan hanya kelima seniornya untuk _mencabut kembali_ segala hinaan yang mengata-ngatai Taehyung seperti sampah tak bernilai dan menuntut sebuah permintaan maaf dari mulut mereka.

 _Mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh karena ia begitu ingin membela Taehyung, walau hatinya berulang kali menjerit bahwa semua ini tak akan ada gunanya._

Dan Jungkook merasa _sungguh_ bodoh ketika ia duduk seorang diri di kursi penghakiman BP dengan wajah menunduk dan tak sanggup mengucapkan pembelaan apapun. Bahkan ketika Surat Peringatan Satu nyaris dituliskan atas namanya.

Hingga napasnya tersentak dan terlonjak ketika mendengar debrak pintu ruangan ditendang dengan begitu anarkis dari balik tubuhnya. Obsidian kembar Jungkook yang semula kosong, kini melebar dengan kilatan kerinduan menyaksikan sesosok yang begitu familiar dalam seutuh hidupnya tengah berdiri dengan begitu sempurna di depan matanya.

"Dimana seragammu, Tuan Kim?" wajah Park- _sunsaengnim_ mengeras seketika, menggeram.

" _Cerewet._ "

Seolah datang entah darimana, Kim Taehyung muncul dari ambang pintu dengan napas terengah dan alis menukik penuh amarah. _Bahkan ia tak mengenakan seragamnya_ ; hanya kaus polos dan jins, dengan beraninya datang ke sekolah di tengah hari tanpa memasuki satupun kelasnya. Taehyung melangkah lebar dan melenggang dengan kurang ajar menuju meja BP. Tepat di hadapan gurunya, Taehyung menggebrak material kaca itu dengan kasar. Sebelah tangannya menunjuk Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya, sorot setajam elangnya hanya mematri di kedua bola mata gurunya yang jengah dan luar biasa kesal.

" _Bocah keparat ini,_ " suara Taehyung mendesis, ia menggeritkan giginya, " _—aku yang menyuruhnya._ "

Dan mungkin Jungkook orang bodoh karena relung hatinya _selalu tahu_ bahwa Taehyung _pasti akan datang_ kapanpun Jungkook membutuhkannya; kapanpun ia tak sanggup menghadapi apapun seorang diri, kapanpun ia terjepit dan tak satupun orang berdiri dan berperang untuknya.

Bahkan ketika ucapannya mati tergugu kala Taehyung menerima segala tuduhan atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya; ketika Taehyung menerima hukuman dan konsekuensi dari sesuatu yang namja itu tak pernah melakukannya, bahkan ketika Taehyung harus di skors sebagai pengganti atas dirinya.

 _Karena sebrengsek apapun Taehyung di depan matanya, sebajingan apapun Taehyung dilihat semua orang—_

— _Kim Taehyung adalah satu-satunya matahari bagi Jeon Jungkook._

ｪｪｪｪ

"Hyung."

"Hyungie…,"

"Taehyung… Taehyungie-hyu—"

"Berisik!" Taehyung menepis gamitan di lengan kausnya dengan kasar, keningnya mengernyit tidak suka dengan manik yang mengerikan, "Jangan mengikutiku, Brengsek. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Wajahnya cepat mengalih lagi dan buru-buru mengambil langkah lebar menjauh.

Karena setelah lebih dari dua bulan Jungkook mengebaskan dirinya, kini lidahnya terlalu kelu bahkan untuk mengeja nama Taehyung dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook menyentak pergelangan tangan hyungnya, berharap Taehyung berhenti kabur darinya dan menghapus jarak menyiksa yang diciptakannya sendiri. Karena ini _tidak masuk akal_ ; karena seharusnya bukan begini kisah keduanya harus bermuara.

Kali ini, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuang napas kasar, "Dengar," kini ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ekspresinya masih bergurat kesal tampak begitu kejam, "Aku _tidak suka_ sekolah. Aku _senang_ bisa di skors. Kau paham, sekarang?" ucapnya setengah menggeram.

Bibir Jungkook sudah gemetar dengan kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggenang. Melihat badai di bola mata indah Taehyung membuat dada Jungkook terasa begitu perih dan sesak tercekik. Begitu banyak luka di balik pupil hyungnya dan Jungkook seakan dapat menyaksikan bagaimana sorot Taehyung seakan menjerit membutuhkan pertolongan. Air mata yang tak pernah tumpah, binar penuh kebohongan yang tak pernah berdusta. Segalanya tampak begitu jelas ketika Jungkook menatap seutuhnya tanpa perantara dalam jarak keduanya yang sedekat ini.

Kepala Jungkook seakan mengosong dan genggaman jemarinya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Taehyung terasa begitu semu dan membias. Bola mata keduanya saling menyelami, membelenggu waktu dalam statis yang tak pernah mengenal pagi.

Kedua belah bibir Jungkook gemetar, giginya gemeratak.

" _Hyung, aku—_

"— _ **aku menyukaimu…,**_ _"_

"— _ **aku mencintaimu…,**_ "

Bisikan itu begitu lirih tetapi Taehyung dapat dengan begitu jelas menangkap segalanya. Kedua _hazel_ nya melebar sempurna, bibirnya setengah terantup, dan ia dapat melihat namja kecil di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sukar diartikan. Sorot yang seakan runtuh menyerpih, tetapi _tanpa_ air mata. Jungkook tampak begitu kuat, tetapi lemah dalam waktu bersamaan. Menyaksikan segalanya, netra Taehyung terasa luar biasa panas dan kerongkongannya kering terbakar. Kosakatanya menguap melebur tersapu angan.

Obsidian Jungkook hanya berpendar walau matanya terasa begitu perih. Karena _Jungkook tak akan menangis—ia_ _ **sangat**_ _tak akan menangisi apapun lagi_. Jungkook telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kim Taehyung tak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Tetapi dadanya terasa sesak karena sesungguhnya _bukan begini_ semua yang ia inginkan. Bukan begini Jungkook ingin rahasia hatinya terbagi dengan namja yang dicintainya dengan begitu payah. Ia ingin membisikkannya dengan cara yang lebih manis, _lebih romantis_. Jungkook ingin mendikte cintanya dengan senyuman, _bukan air mata_. Tetapi segala perasaan yang tercekat terlampau lama di ujung lidahnya kini hanya ingin terbebas dan memberontak untuk _didengar_.

 _Karena Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung seperti orang bodoh._

Nalarnya telah terlalu lama menggali dan mengubur rasa yang sama setiap harinya, memendamnya dalam pusaran terdalam dan meludahinya kemudian menginjak-injaknya penuh kebencian ketika fajar. Namun Jungkook _selalu tahu;_ bahwa _setiap hari pulalah_ ia akan mencakar tanah dengan begitu frustasi; mencari sambil terisak dimana ia menyimpan cinta bodohnya untuk namja paling tak masuk akal dalam hidupnya.

Nalarnya telah terlalu lama menyulut kobaran api pada wajah Kim Taehyung yang terukir begitu berbekas di memorinya, membakar dan menghanguskannya menjadi abu dan berharap puingnya tak akan pernah kembali. Namun Jungkook _selalu tahu_ ; bahwa _detik itu pulalah_ ia akan mengais abunya, berusaha menyatukan dan menyusun kembali serpihan sosok Taehyung yang telah lebur dari ingatannya.

 _Karena Jungkook orang bodoh sebab merasa_ _ **yakin**_ _bahwa Kim Taehyung juga mencintainya._

Bola mata Taehyung jelas memerah dan menggenang, namun namja itu mengangkat wajahnya sepintas ke awan-awan seolah menghalau air matanya untuk tumpah. Mulutnya menarik napas bergetar dan Jungkook menatap segala pergerakan hyungnya dengan rasa takut.

Dan ketika usahanya berujung gagal dan derai air mata mengalir tanpa seizinnya dari sudut mata, Taehyung merutuk dengan suaranya yang sengau, "Aish, bangsat." Taehyung buru-buru mengusap kasar pelupuk matanya dengan pangkal tangan.

 _Terpana_. Jungkook nyaris termangu tanpa suara menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung menderai air mata sementara dirinya _tidak_. Pelupuk matanya seolah berusaha mengkhianatinya. Begitu menyiksa melihat Kim Taehyung _-nya_ yang selalu tampak lebih kuat dari siapapun kini _luluh lantak_ di hadapannya.

 _Wajah menangis Taehyung begitu tampan;_ bahkan dengan mata merah dan gurat wajahnya yang melunak dan tampak begitu bercelah. Seolah Jungkook dapat menyaksikan benteng yang Taehyung dirikan begitu kokoh di depan matanya, kini tengah runtuh dan mengizinkan langkahnya untuk masuk dan mendalaminya.

Akan tetapi, sejurus kemudian, Taehyung terkekeh sumbang. Jemari kurusnya naik dan meraih kedua pipi Jungkook lalu mengangkatnya lembut, "Hei, jangan katakan itu— _jebal_." desau Taehyung masih dengan senyuman yang tampak begitu tak sinkron dengan suara tersendatnya, "—kau _tidak_ mencintaiku, oke? Itu hanya _kesalahan_ ," timpalnya penuh penekanan, "Kau hanya bingung; dan kau tak sungguh-sungguh berpikir seperti itu tentangku."

Jungkook cepat menggeleng, tangannya meraup jemari Taehyung dan meremasnya. Ucapan Jungkook nyaris meracau ketika sekali lagi bibirnya berusaha menyampaikan ketulusannya.

" _Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hyung_ ," jeda ketika lidahnya begitu getir dan Jungkook hanya menelan segalanya bulat-bulat.

"— _ **aku membutuhkanmu.**_ "

Karena betapapun Jungkook berusaha memanipulasi perspektifnya sendiri, degup jantungnya selalu tahu bahwa kebutuhan itu senantiasa ada. Bagaimana dadanya begitu nyeri menyaksikan postur kurus Taehyung yang laksana memikul terlampau berat beban di pundaknya, bagaimana pedih hatinya menyaksikan langkah kaki Taehyung yang selalu melenggang seorang diri; bagaimana semua rasa sakit tak masuk akal ini menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa _Kim Taehyung adalah candunya, kelemahan terbesarnya, orang yang begitu ingin diperjuangkannya_.

Hening mengonsumsi detik, lama.

Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang beringsut dari hadapannya untuk membelakangi dan menunjukkan punggungnya. Dengan jelas mendengar sengguk isakan Taehyung yang teramat lirih, dengan tanpa perantara menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung mengumpat seraya menyeka wajahnya dengan kasar dari balik tubuhnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik namja yang lebih muda untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya dapat menunduk menyaksikan jemari Taehyung yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan sempurna. _Hangat—merindukan._ Langkahnya nyaris terseok karena Taehyung berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan lebar. Tetapi bahkan hening di antara keduanya, bahkan degup jantung yang berdentum kuat seakan dapat menggema—setiap halnya bersama Taehyung _selalu_ terasa nyaman.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap menyadari Taehyung menyeretnya ke Ruang Kesehatan. Hanya ada gadis petugas kesehatan yang diam seribu bahasa melihat keduanya yang baru saja masuk. Taehyung menoleh ke arah sang petugas, menyorotkan pandangan tidak senang sambil menyelingakkan wajahnya ke luar pintu mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk pergi. Dan sang gadis buru-buru beranjak dan melesat keluar dengan ucapan permisi yang terburu.

Segalanya berlangsung dalam diam ketika Taehyung membimbing Jungkook dengan hati-hati untuk duduk di atas tepi ranjang, merangkul dan menggenggam jemari Jungkook untuk menyokong keseimbangannya. Bahkan ketika Taehyung membasahkan kain untuk mengusapnya ke sebelah rahang adik kelasnya yang lebam, tulang matanya yang membiru, dan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan berdarah. Dengan begitu telaten membersihkan lukanya, menyapunya selembut sentuhan beledu di sekitar memarnya. Kening Taehyung mengerut dengan sorot serius ketika menangani lukanya; bening bola matanya masih merah karena tangisan sekejapnya.

 _Menyakitkan._ Hanya perih yang begitu dalam ketika Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut— _istimewa_. Merasakan setiap sentuhan penuh kehati-hatiannya, sorot kelam penuh kecemasannya— _karena Kim Taehyung begitu indah; begitu elok dan menyercah terang,_ sehingga Jungkook begitu ingin _menjaga pijarnya, membiarkannya memayungi semestanya, dan terus mencintainya walau Taehyung tak pernah mengatakan hal yang sama_.

Karena hanya kelembutan Taehyung yang mampu membuat hatinya remuk—sakit karena Jungkook _selalu tahu_ hanya Taehyung lah pengisi ruang hampanya. Pas dan tanpa cela. Sehingga tanpa disadarinya, air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari sudut mata Jungkook yang memar. Lirih dan tanpa suara.

Merasakan basah menjatuhi jemarinya, Taehyung terlonjak dengan mata melebar panik.

"M-Maaf, apa aku terlalu kasar? Sakit? _Sakit sekali?_ " tanyanya memburu, alisnya bertaut dengan ekspresi kalut, "Tapi lukamu harus diberi Polysporin. Antiseptik seperti alkohol hanya akan memperlama regenerasi, kulitmu juga bisa rusak," Taehyung mengamati lamat-lamat wajah dongsaengnya yang penuh lebam, tidak tega, "Kau bisa, uh— _jangan_. Jangan gigit bibirmu sendiri. Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri," mata Taehyung mengedar untuk mencari objek, menggigit bibirnya kacau dan akhirnya berucap, "Gigit saja—uh, _aku?_ Tanganku, jariku, bibirku— _apapun_. Sialan, harus bagaimana aku sebaiknya…," Wajah panik Taehyung bukan dusta. Jungkook dapat jelas melihat gurat kecemasan dan kepedulian yang nyata; dan semua itu membuatnya semakin tak sanggup menahan bulir air matanya sendiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis, ya Tuhan," Taehyung seperti merengek frustasi, lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya resah kemudian menangkup rahang Jungkook dan mengangkatnya. Ekspresi Taehyung berantakan dan Jungkook bersumpah ia _tidak pernah_ menyaksikan Taehyung tampak begitu panik sebelumnya, " _Aku menyakitimu? Bagian mana yang sakit sekali?_ "

Dengan lemah, Jungkook menggeleng. Segala kelembutan Taehyung sangat _menyiksa_ ; tatapan penuh kasih sayangnya, sentuhan lembutnya yang membumbung akan kecemasan. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook terus-terusan menafikkan kerinduan atas semua detil tentang hyung terbaiknya selama ini?

Taehyung mendesah dengan kening mengernyit kentara, berusaha menangkap tatapan Jungkook tetapi dongsaengnya terus menunduk, " _Kau membuatku takut. Hei, lihat mataku dan kumohon katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja,_ " namun Jungkook tak bergeming, masih terisak lirih dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata hyungnya. Taehyung mendecih lemah, " _Berhenti membuatku takut_ ," bisiknya seperti memohon, " _Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati._ "

Yang Jungkook inginkan hanya segalanya kembali seperti dulu. Normal dan tanpa cela. Rapat dan tanpa jarak. Karena semua yang Jungkook inginkan adalah mengutarakan cintanya dan untuk Taehyung berhenti menghindarinya. Tanpa harus mempertanyakan apapun seusainya.

Jungkook berucap nyaris mencicit, " _—Hyung,_ " ia mengangkat wajah dan akhirnya menemukan manik Taehyung yang keruh dan berkecamuk, " _Apa kau akan menolongku jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja?_ " tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

" _Karena aku tidak baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku merindukanmu—sangat merindukanmu. Aku lelah terus berpura-pura tidak mempedulikanmu,_ " urainya tersendat-sendat, " _—aku lelah berlagak tak mengenalmu, aku lelah tidak bisa memanggil namamu ketika kau begitu dekat di sekitarku."_ Dan kembali, Taehyung merasakan respirasinya begitu sesak dan segalanya begitu menyakitkan. Jungkook kembali membisik, " _—aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi, aku berjanji akan mendengarkanmu lebih baik. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?_ "

Hening sempurna.

Lalu Taehyung tersenyum.

" _Jungkook-ah,_ "—karena hanya Taehyung. Hanya Taehyung yang dapat menyebut namanya dengan begitu _indah_ , begitu _pas_ , begitu _menggetarkan_ —sehingga Jungkook hanyut terenyuh hanya dengan suara Taehyung mengeja namanya. Jemari Taehyung mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook dan berucap pelan, " _Aku—aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasannya, tapi kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kau mengerti?_ " ungkapnya tersenyum lembut.

Taehyung kembali berujar, "Dan kau," telunjuknya menepak dada Jungkook ringan, " _Jangan berkelahi lagi_ , oke? Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar kabar bahwa dongsaeng terhebatku diseret BP karena berkelahi," Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang, bicaranya mulai tertata walau tatapan matanya masih sendu, "Penampilan premanmu ini," jemari Taehyung menggusak pundak Jungkook hingga turun ke sikunya, " _—untuk menjagamu._ Bukan untuk mencelakaimu. Bukan untuk membahayakanmu. Jangan memulai keributan, kau anak baik-baik." Ada tawa kecil terselip dari ucapan Taehyung; dan yang Jungkook inginkan hanya merekamnya dalam ingatannya dan tak ingin melupakannya.

Taehyung mendesah lirih, "Dengar, jangan menjadi orang sepertiku," bisiknya menatap obsidian kembar Jungkook lamat-lamat, "Jangan suka berkelahi sepertiku. Jangan suka mengumpat sepertiku. Jangan masa bodoh dengan segalanya sepertiku. _Jangan pernah berubah—tetaplah seperti ini_ , Jungkook-ah." Suara itu begitu dalam dan bergemuruh, intonasinya lemah tetapi serius, " _Jeon Jungkook-ku yang baik hati, jujur dan tulus. Tetapi selalu tegas dan kuat. Apa aku egois jika menginginkan kau yang seperti itu tak pernah berubah?_ "

Ungkapan penuh kehangatan Taehyung bagai menyelimuti pendengaran Jungkook dan mendekapnya. Ketulusan yang begitu tak kasat mata membuat Jungkook meleleh kemudian menggeleng tanpa berusaha menahan tetes matanya untuk berhenti. Jungkook ingin berkata jika Hyungnya begitu _berharga_ , bahwa Taehyung tidaklah egois dan Jungkook bersedia melakukan _apapun_ yang Taehyung inginkan seperti dulu. Tetapi segenap halus tatapan Taehyung membuat bibirnya terkekang dan tak sanggup mengucap apapun.

Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, "Jangan forsir kerja tubuhmu. Kau _tidak_ sekuat itu. Sepak bola tidak cocok untukmu," dan Jungkook tahu persis mengapa Taehyung dapat menitahkan larangan ini—karena Taehyung tahu nyaris _segalanya_ tentang dirinya. Taehyung kembali berujar, "Berhenti terlalu sering sibuk dengan guru-guru. Mainlah dengan teman-temanmu. Kau akan membutuhkan mereka suatu waktu."

Satu per satu penuturan yang menelaga dari bibir Taehyung penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kepedulian, sehingga Jungkook nyaris merasa _didekap dengan begitu erat_ hanya dengan untai katanya. Panas menjalari pipi Jungkook karena rasa cinta yang membumbung tak tertahankan di dadanya. _Jeon Jungkook memiliki tempat paling tersembunyi dalam jiwanya; dan hanya jemari Taehyung lah satu-satunya yang mampu menjamahnya_. Mencengkeram detak jantungnya, dan Taehyung selalu memiliki pilihan untuk menjaga atau menghancurkan inti jiwanya.

 _Tetapi bahkan tanpa bisikan cinta, tanpa ungkapan kasih sayang, tanpa sanjungan dan wujud konkrit apapun—Jungkook dapat benar-benar merasa bahwa Taehyung tengah meremas jantungnya hingga titik kritis, membuat napasnya sesak dan macet; namun terus termangu stagnan di batas toleransinya tanpa sungguh-sungguh meleburkan seutuh jiwanya._

 _Segala dari Taehyung yang tak pernah terungkap menjelaskan lebih banyak daripada segenap kosakata mampu melukiskannya._

Semuanya bagai memaksa Jungkook untuk membuka matanya dan melihat _betapa transparannya_ sesungguhnya Kim Taehyung selama ini. Betapa _mudah dibaca_ nya, betapa _kasat mata_ nya, betapa sebenarnya teka-teki dalam setiap esensi Taehyung begitu mudah terpecahkan apabila Jungkook bersedia menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Selama ini, Taehyung lah yang selalu melakukan semua pekerjaan _kotor_ untuknya. Taehyung menodai tangannya sendiri, mengorbankan sisi baiknya karam hanya demi menjunjung dan meninggikannya.

 _Siapa yang menghajar semua kakak kelas yang memperalat Jungkook ketika Festival Tahunan dulu?  
Siapa yang bersedia tampak begitu bajingan, menjadikan dirinya musuh jahat OSIS hanya demi menjadi perisai bagi Jungkook, melindunginya dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya?  
Siapa yang memuntahkan semua cercaan mematikan kepada semua guru, mengumpat pengurus BP; menjadi seorang berandalan brengsek demi menarik Jungkook keluar dari status _anjing sekolah _yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinganya?_

 _Dan siapa yang baru saja membanting pintu BP dan mengakui segala kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya, menerima skors sebagai pengganti dirinya?_

 _Siapa yang menangis ketika Jungkook mengungkapkan bisik cintanya padahal dirinya sendiri tidak?_

 _Bukankah Kim Taehyung kini tampak begitu brengsek, dibenci semua orang, dianggap begitu tak berperasaan dan hina—sementara Jungkook masih berdiri di sini, bersih dan tanpa noda?_

Dan Jungkook merasa bodoh, _sangat sangat bodoh dan kejam_ , mengingat bagaimana dirinya berteriak di wajah Taehyung ketika di belakang sekolah dua bulan silam. Memuntahkan segenap curah hatinya seolah Taehyung adalah antagonis terbesar dalam hidupnya, seolah segalanya adalah salah Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah korban tersialnya.

Jungkook bisa saja menyalahkan setiap afeksi bohongan Taehyung untuk kejadian yang telah lalu; _berlagak suci_ karena Taehyung lah yang selalu melakukan segala _kekotoran_ untuknya, menjadi bajingan di antara mereka berdua, dan namja itu _tak akan pernah_ berusaha membenarkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun sesungguhnya Jungkook juga menginginkan Taehyung, _selalu_ —setiap ciuman lembutnya, belaian penuh kasihnya, bisikan memabukkannya; _tetapi mengapa Jungkook menyalakkan segalanya seakan dirinya adalah korban soliter? Seakan hanya dirinya satu-satunya yang tersiksa dalam hubungan mereka?_

Kim Taehyung nyaris tampak seperti masa bodoh dengan hidupnya sendiri. Tak peduli bagaimana dunia memandangnya, tidak peduli seberapa hancur citranya, tidak peduli seberapa rusak fisik dan mentalnya; semenjak ia secara sepihak berperan sebagai ksatria pelindung Jungkook yang selalu mengenakan topeng. Menjadi penjahat di depan matanya, kemudian berubah menjadi tameng di balik punggungnya.

 _Kim Taehyung hanya ingin melindunginya_ —dengan cara yang begitu _indah_ , begitu _cantik_ , tanpa mengharapkan pengembalian apapun. Sehingga Jungkook tak dapat berhenti merasa _remuk_ begitu kali ini sungguh-sungguh tersadar tentangnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menjerit bahwa Taehyung telah menghancurkannya; sementara namja itu telah lebih dulu rubuh menjadi puing-puing, tak lagi memiliki apapun yang tersisa untuk menopang tubuh rapuhnya sendiri?_

Seakan menyaksikan segala yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik tabir, seakan memecahkan misteri kehidupan yang selama ini menghantui jejak pikirnya; _yang Jungkook inginkan hanya mengucapkan cintanya kepada Taehyung; menggenggam hangat jemarinya, merengkuh postur tubuhnya, menenggelamkan semua ketidak masuk akalan dan membuat Taehyung mengetahui bahwa dirinya berharga—bahwa Jungkook tidak membutuhkan Taehyung untuk menjadi sakit hanya karena terus melindunginya._

Namun segenap tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan sentuhan yang begitu membuai, membuat kepala Jungkook macet dan hanya ingin terpasung selamanya bersama Taehyung seperti ini.

"Hei, hentikan, jangan menangis terus, dasar jelek." Suara tawa sengau Taehyung memecahkan pikir kacaunya, menepuk ringan pipinya, "Jungkook-ah, apa kau haus?" tanyanya lembut lalu bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya, "—aku akan membelikan minum. Tunggulah di sini."

Kepala Jungkook merespon cepat dengan gelengan kuat. Tangannya dengan segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan hyungnya dan menghalaunya untuk pergi. Dadanya sakit merasakan tangan Taehyung yang terasa lebih kurus semenjak terakhir Jungkook mengingatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lemah, rautnya begitu kacau dan sorot matanya meremang berantakan.

" _Jangan pergi_ ," suaranya terbata menyedihkan, " _Aku ingin bersamamu, Hyung, di sini._ "

Desisan itu bukan permohonan ataupun doa; melainkan sebuah bisikan tak berarti karena Jungkook selalu tahu bahwa Taehyung akan _pergi_. Ketika Jungkook menerawang ke dalam bola mata Taehyung; hanya ketidak abadian yang memantul di dalam keindahan netranya. Dan semua yang Jungkook inginkan adalah _tenggelam_ bersama hyungnya dalam kefanaan yang sama. Sesingkat apapun itu.

"Astaga, manja sekali." Ucapan Taehyung penuh canda, tetapi terdengar menyiksa di telinga Jungkook, "Cengeng lagi." sebelah tangan Taehyung mendarat di puncak kepala Jungkook dan mengacak rambutnya ringan, "Aku hanya ingin membeli soda sebentar. Dan aku akan berlari."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menggeleng, tidak semenuntut sebelumnya, " _Taehyungie-hyung…,_ " sebutan itu terasa begitu mendesir di ujung lidahnya, namun juga begitu _benar_. Ia hanya akan manja kepada Taehyung, karena hanya Taehyung lah yang mampu dengan begitu penuh kasih memanjakannya. Jungkook mendecit parau, " _—jangan pergi…,_ "

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa ringan, "Kubilang aku akan berlari, Anak Manja," janjinya. Taehyung membawa kepala Jungkook sedikit mendekat kepadanya dan mencium puncaknya penuh kelembutan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan meringkus nalarnya dan memberikan ketenangan di gemeratak otaknya yang mendebur kacau.

"—tunggu di sini, oke? Tidak akan lama."

Bahkan Jungkook tak sempat mengangguk atau memberi jawaban apapun ketika Taehyung sekali lagi berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia hanya menatap nanar kepergian hyungnya, menyaksikan punggung pepat dan menenangkan itu semakin menjauh lalu sepenuhnya sirna dari tangkapan matanya.

… _dan Taehyung tidak kembali_.

Bahkan hingga bel terakhir berbunyi nyaring.

.

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, there!

HOW ARE YOU HOLDIN' UP, BABES? X"D  
So much angst, I know. I personally want to apologize for stupid amount of melodrama in this chapter.  
So, go on, scream on me in review box! ;))  
Jadi..., apa perspektif kalian tentang Taehyung berubah, _again_?

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Also, nggak buat fic ane aja yaa. Jujur ane agak concern sama masalah ini.  
Kalo kalian ngerasa baca fic dan nikmatin ceritanya, instead of just faving on following,  
 _please do review_ because that's the way readers can support the author.  
They deserve it, guys. Mereka gak dibayar buat nulis fiksi, demi apa.  
(Siders juga gak keren, btw).

Last, wait patiently for next chap!

.

Best regards,

 **Alestie.**  
[ twitter - **alestierre** ]


	11. Boy in Luv

**Captivated**

.

 _Chapter 11  
_ _ **— Boy In Luv —**_

.

© **Alestie**

.

.

 _Why do I care so much about you?  
_

.

.

* * *

 **Story:**

.

"Selamat sore, Sunsaengnim. Maaf mengganggumu di waktu seperti ini."

"Jungkook-ah?"

Kedua mata Seokjin membulat dengan binar terang ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, setengah terkejut. Senyumnya merekah lebar, menyaksikan siswa kebanggaannya tengah berdiri di ambang pintunya walau hari sudah beranjak petang. Namja yang disebut hanya mengangguk sopan sembari menyunggingkan senyum separuh yang canggung. Masih berseragam lengkap dan menggendong ransel gemuknya di balik punggung.

Akan tetapi, sudut bibir Seokjin lekas turun ketika menyadari ada yang _janggal_ dari Jungkook saat ini. Samar-samar, Seokjin dapat melihat obsidian kembar siswanya yang selalu nampak sempurna, kini keruh dan memerah. _Sembab_.

Seokjin tahu bahwa Jungkook dipanggil BP hari ini karena memukul seniornya tanpa alasan yang argumentatif. Hatinya mencelos mendengar kabar yang begitu di luar sangkaannya. Jeon Jungkook, _siswa teladan keemasannya_ , berkelahi seperti berandalan sekolah di kantin dan menolak untuk minta maaf. Langkah Seokjin sudah menderap secepatnya (bahkan ia meninggalkan kelas mengajarnya), namun betapa terkejutnya karena yang tertangkap di bola matanya adalah _Kim Taehyung_ , dengan raut hancur dan menyedihkan yang sama persis seperti bagaimana Seokjin melihatnya satu tahun silam.

Mengurungkan segenap tanda tanya yang berkecamuk dalam nalarnya, Seokjin kembali mengukir senyum, alisnya melunak. "Di luar dingin, masuklah untuk secangkir teh hangat."

 _Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok yang tangguh_ —begitulah selama ini Seokjin menilainya. Posturnya yang tegap dan kokoh, perangainya yang kuat dan berwibawa, cara berpikirnya yang cerdik, kekayaan materi dan keluarga yang tinggi bermartabat. Kesempurnaan adalah esensinya; seolah terlahir untuk menjadi nomor satu dan selalu memimpin, Jungkook _nyaris_ tak memiliki kelemahan. Ia mampu berdiri sendiri, menguasai tahta dan memerintah; dan Seokjin pikir, Jeon Jungkook _sama sekali_ tak membutuhkan perlindungan.

Tetapi segala yang memancar di kilat netra Taehyung setiap memandang sosok Jungkook selama ini, membuat Seokjin senantiasa menyangsikan perspektifnya. Tatapan kecemasan, kecemasan, dan hanya kecemasan— _murni_ sebuah _kecemasan_ dan _rasa takut_ yang begitu sukar untuk dimaknai. Dan bagaimana Kim Taehyung selalu menjadi tamengnya, berusaha melindunginya, nampak begitu kokoh walau Seokjin tahu betapa rapuhnya Taehyung sesungguhnya selama ini.

Seokjin selalu berpikir jika Taehyung lah alasan mengapa Jungkook harus dilindungi. Tetapi bahkan setiap kali Seokjin tanpa sengaja menangkap bola mata Jungkook yang melirik ke luar jendela, binar sendu yang membulat seperti menelan rindu, dan menyaksikan bahwa Kim Taehyung lah _pusat_ segenap sangkar kecilnya—hari itu, Seokjin sadar bahwa pandangannya selama ini _salah_. Tentang Taehyung yang menghancurkan Jungkook, tentang Jungkook yang tersiksa dengan belenggu Taehyung, tentang siswa berandalan yang membenci murid teladan.

 _Salah._

Semua itu _salah_ , dan kini Seokjin dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas walau tanpa setitikpun penjelasan.

Lagi-lagi, Seokjin menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kau mampir juga ke rumahku, Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku menantikanmu untuk datang suatu hari; dan berhenti menganggapku tak lebih dari sesosok guru," ada tawa kecil dalam ucapan Seokjin, mengundang senyuman pula di bibir siswanya, "Jangan terlalu kaku, oke? Panggil saja 'Hyung' di luar sekolah. Aku bukan penggemar panggilan 'Sunsaengnim', kalau boleh jujur." Celotehnya sembari meletakkan secangkir _ginger tea_ di hadapan Jungkook.

"Oke, 'Hyung'," Jungkook mengangguk-angguk dengan cengiran tipis, menggumamkan terima kasih dengan santun. Matanya mengikuti langkah Seokjin yang kini beralih untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Dengan halus, Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook. "Aku selalu bangga padamu, kau tahu?" ucapnya tulus, "Semenjak keluar dari klub sepakbola, akademikmu semakin membaik. Semua guru berdecak kagum dan membicarakan prestasimu setiap saat. Kepala sekolah mengandalkanmu. Kau seperti jantung akademi; tidak pernah mengecewakan sekolah." Sanjungan Seokjin membuat Jungkook menggigit lidahnya, merasa tak nyaman.

Menyaksikan tak ada respon berarti dari Jungkook, Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin murid kesayanganku diskusikan di sore hari seperti ini?" tanyanya kembali ke topik semula.

Wajah Jungkook seketika terangkat, keningnya mengerut samar, " _Taehyung-hyung,_ " sahutnya cepat nyaris tanpa jeda, "Sungsaeng— _Hyung_ ," ralat Jungkook segera, "Hyung tahu sesuatu, 'kan? Tentang Kim Taehyung, tentang abangnya— _apapun_."

Karena Yoongi sepenuhnya tutup mulut, sehingga Jungkook akan mencari apa yang ingin diketahuinya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia lelah pura-pura tidak peduli, ia lelah menggantungkan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, menggelayutkan resah di setiap petang dan mengusik tidurnya. Jungkook lelah menjadi orang yang tak mengetahui apapun.

Bahkan senyuman yang terukir di bibir Seokjin tampak begitu palsu. " _—Byun Baekhyun_?" ungkapnya mengonfirmasi, mendapat anggukan sepintas dari Jungkook dan binar penuh harap.

Nama itu membuat telinga Jungkook berdenyut gusar. Ada nyeri ketika sepotong masa lalu Taehyung memaksa nalarnya untuk mencari jawaban. Jungkook ingin menghargai Taehyung dan segenap privasinya, tak ingin menanyakan apapun yang bukan urusannya dan menghidupi kepentingannya sendiri tanpa ikut campur dengan apa yang Taehyung sembunyikan darinya.

 _Tetapi segalanya tak lagi sama._ Argumennya untuk menghormati Taehyung telah runtuh ketika ia menyadari bahwa selama ini hanya rasa takut— _hanya rasa takut_ yang menyergap sesak napasnya sebab terlalu gentar untuk mengetahui kenyataan di balik segalanya.

Kali ini, Jungkook ingin berhenti bersembunyi dan berdalih. Sebab jika Taehyung tak akan menghampirinya, jika Taehyung bersikeras untuk tetap kabur darinya; maka Jungkook yang akan _berlari_ untuk meraihnya lalu tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Sebab Jungkook adalah puing-puing semenjak Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya, membuatnya mati-matian membenci sosoknya untuk kemudian kembali lagi mendambakannya; walau puluhan hari silih berganti berusaha memudarkan rasa cintanya.

Menyaksikan tatapan Seokjin yang penuh kebimbangan, Jungkook berucap pelan, " _Seseorang harus menolongnya,_ " tandasnya tak menentu. "Taehyung sedang menggapai-gapai meminta pertolongan— _dan aku yang akan menolongnya._ " Obsidian indahnya penuh determinasi, membuat jantung Seokjin seperti teremas karena ketulusan yang begitu menyentuh sanubarinya.

"Jungkook-ah," suara Seokjin terseret dengan senyum getir, mengelus lengan siswanya tentatif. "Kau benar-benar menyayangi Taehyung-ah, hm?" imbuhnya retorik, menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana kedua pipi Jungkook yang bersemu samar karena pernyataan gamblangnya.

Jungkook tidak menyahut; ia hanya meraih secangkir teh suguhan Seokjin dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Baekhyun-ah…, satu tingkat di atas Tae," Seokjin memulai, kedua tangannya bertaut, "Cerdas kognitifnya luar biasa; _sepertimu_ , Jungkook-ah. Dia sering bermain kemari dulu, bersama Taehyung-ah. Makanya kami akrab," renungnya menerawang. "Taehyung overprotektif pada abangnya. Kupikir memang begitu tabiatnya."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan seksama mendengar kisah Seokjin. "Tapi ternyata bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari itu." Intonasi Seokjin turun satu oktaf, kemudian menarik napas panjang yang bergetar, "…dan begitu mengetahuinya, _segalanya telah terlambat_." Timpalnya getir, "Kami memutuskan untuk tak akan pernah membicarakannya lagi. Pihak sekolah menutupi segalanya atas permintaan keluarga yang bersangkutan. Hingga saat ini."

Kening Jungkook mengerut, "Apa—apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" desaknya tak mengerti.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah siswanya, membiarkan hening menyelubungi udara yang tegang lalu tersenyum pahit. Ada penyesalan dan rasa sakit dalam binar bola mata Seokjin, dan Jungkook dapat menyaksikan raut kelam gurunya. Entah kenapa, mendadak kedua lututnya terasa lemas.

Ucapan Seokjin seperti mengeja, " _Komatose_ ," dan sebelum Jungkook sempat memproses kinerja nalarnya, Seokjin menambahkan. " _Percobaan bunuh diri. Melompat dari balkon lantai empat. Di depan mata Taehyung._ "

Napas Jungkook seakan teraup habis ketika Seokjin menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya dengan senyuman yang sama,

"— _apa Taehyung pernah bercerita padamu jika ia tidak suka ketinggian? Itu penyebabnya."_

ｪｪｪｪ

Jungkook begitu ingin menemukan Taehyung dan mendekapnya; mengajaknya duduk berhadapan dan berbicara. Tetapi betapa bodohnya karena Jungkook bahkan tak tahu dimana Taehyung tinggal selama ini; dimana namja itu menghabiskan setiap malamnya; bagaimana namja itu bertahan hidup, dan bagaimana cara hidupnya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Isi kepalanya mendung oleh spekulasi. Otaknya terlampau nyeri untuk terus memikirkan alasan mengapa Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya.

Semula Jungkook berpikir apabila Taehyung sungguh-sungguh membencinya, tak menginginkannya dan menganggapnya tak lebih dari serangga mengganggu. Semula Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung _takut_ untuk terlalu dekat dengannya sebab kondisi tubuhnya— _jantungnya_ , yang lemah dan rentan. Tetapi segenap kelembutan dan ketulusan yang tercurah dalam setiap bisikan Taehyung yang mengenyuhkan, setiap sentuhan penuh kehati-hatiannya; segalanya menghancurkan teori dan seutuh persepsinya. Kim Taehyung layaknya sebuah teka-teki yang begitu rumit untuk dipecahkan, sulit ditebak kemana jalur pikirannya, namun terkadang begitu polos dan sederhana.

Bertanya pada Yoongi, _mustahil_.

Maka Jungkook menekan nomor kontak di ponselnya penuh harap; mendengar nada tersambung yang berdengung putus-putus sembari menggigit bibirnya gusar.

Dan ketika mendengar ujung seberang menerima panggilannya, Jungkook menyahut cepat.

"—Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

ｪｪｪｪ

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat ketika melihat gelas _colada_ berisi cairan berwarna merah tipis disuguhkan kepadanya. Matanya hanya terpatri beberapa saat ke minuman di depan matanya, meragu, kemudian menatap namja di sampingnya dan menggeleng sopan.

"Seville Sangria," dikte namja itu setengah terkekeh. "Non-alkohol, cium saja aromanya."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak; berkontemplasi sekali lagi. Ia memang tidak mengendus aroma tajam dari alkohol; hanya wangi elegan buah yang menyegarkan. Jemari Jungkook menahan _stem colada-_ nya sesaat, sebelum mengangkatnya mendekati bibir untuk sedikit menyesapnya.

Mata Jungkook membulat, "… _mocktail_?" terkanya gamang. Ia dapat merasakan manis glukosa yang tertinggal di pangkal lidahnya, sedikit meletup menyenangkan. Sensasi cita rasa alami tanpa pahit bahan sintetis dan kadar fruktosa yang rendah. Jungkook pernah membaca soal minuman jenis ini beberapa kali.

" _Bingo_ ," namja itu mengangguk mantap, "Sangria—salah satu favorit Taehyung yang selalu kujaga stoknya. Rasanya mirip _red wine_ , karena komposisinya hampir serupa. Anggur merah, seperti Merlot atau Pinot Noir." Suaranya meredup, namun senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Taehyung suka _mocktail_. Walau aku tahu dia sesekali menyampurkan vodka di dalamnya." Tawa kecil terselip dari kerongkongannya, ceria.

Ada hangat menjalari denyut nadinya tatkala Jungkook mengetahui sepotong detil tentang Taehyung yang selama ini tak diketahuinya. Ia hanya menunduk dan meresapinya; karena tak ada apapun yang dipahaminya soal Kim Taehyung, nyaris _sama sekali_.

"Rumah Min Yoongi," wajah Jungkook terangkat ketika melihat sebuah lipatan kertas di sodorkan kepadanya, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Namja itu tertawa geli, "Taehyung-ah tinggal di rumah si Ketua OSIS. Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil. Walau tak ada nada mencemooh dalam ucapan lawan bicaranya, Jungkook merasa _ciut_ mendengarnya.

"Bukan salahmu, bocah itu tidak suka bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri," belaian singkat di punggungnya menyemangati, lembut dan menenangkan, "Taehyung mulai tinggal di rumah Yoongi semenjak— _yah_ , setelah banyak _hal_ terjadi. Sekitar satu tahun lalu, mungkin. Saat itu Taehyung benar-benar seperti tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi; dan Yoongi-ya, teman masa kecilnya sejak di Daegu, akhirnya menampungnya." Ia menatap lurus dengan tatapan menerawang. " _Well_ , walaupun Yoongi seringkali meneleponku malam-malam menanyakan Taehyung ada dimana. Dia jarang pulang, entah menginap atau mengelayap kemana," ujarnya mengedikkan bahu ringan.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Menerima begitu banyak informasi hanya dalam satu malam saja membuatnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa selama ini ia menunggu begitu lama hanya untuk dapat memberanikan diri dan bertanya pada semua orang?

"Jungkook-ah," namja itu menjeda, " _Taehyung menyukaimu_ , dan bagaimanapun dia berusaha menutupinya; _ia begitu transparan_ ," napas Jungkook seolah tercekat, kedua obsidiannya membulat dan mulutnya terasa kering. Tak satupun kata tumpah dari bibir Jungkook, sehingga namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya sembari tersenyum dan memandang kosong ke sudut ruangan, "Kawanmu yang pendek itu, siapa namanya?"

Kepalan tangan Jungkook mengencang, ia mengerutkan kening. "…Jimin?"

"Ah, ya, Park Jimin," namja itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku sering melihatnya berjalan pulang dengan Yoongi-ya belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Taehyung; tapi temanmu itu, _mungkin_ tahu sesuatu," ungkapnya lalu menimpali, "—karena Park Jimin yang pertama kali menelepon Taehyung saat kau diseret BP siang tadi."

Cengkeraman jemari Jungkook pada _stem_ gelasnya menguat, nyaris gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya. Merasa marah? _Terkhianati?_ Jimin dan Yoongi telah memainkan sesuatu di belakangnya—dan bahkan Jungkook terlalu _sibuk_ memendam perasaannya sendiri untuk menyadari gelagat janggal kawan terbaiknya.

"Taehyung tidak sekuat yang kau kira, Jungkook-ah," katanya seperti merenung, "Akhir-akhir ini, dia beberapa kali tiba-tiba limbung; mengeluh sakit kepala dan mual. Aku begitu mencemaskannya; tapi Taehyung selalu tertawa dan mengataiku berlebihan."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, "…Taehyung-hyung… _sakit_?"

"Mungkin, tapi dia tidak cerita apapun," jawaban itu membuat hati Jungkook seakan teremas. "Kupikir kau lebih tahu karena kalian sering terlihat bersama. Tapi semua ini _begitu tipikal Kim Taehyung_. Mungkin dia terlalu menyayangimu dan tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir juga. Aish, bocah itu seperti opera sabun saja," kekehan terlepas dari bibirnya, namun sorot matanya sendu, "Kau luar biasa, Jungkook-ah. Taehyung sangat membingungkan; tapi sekarang kau di sini _masih_ berusaha meraihnya. Kau bisa mempercayainya walau ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku—aku _bersyukur_ ada orang yang dapat memahaminya, menerimanya dengan begitu sederhana sepertimu. Jangan menyerah, oke? Taehyung keras kepala; tapi dia membutuhkanmu. Dia memang terlihat jahat—tapi kau tahu dia tidak begitu, 'kan?" Penuturan itu begitu tulus; menelaga begitu saja dengan halus dan tenang.

Mendengarnya, Jungkook tersenyum samar. Pandangan matanya mengamati _colada_ di genggamannya; menikmati bagaimana es batu berdenting menabrak dinding gelas dengan lembut. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Hoseok-hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai Taehyung-hyung, 'kan?"

Hening menerpa ruang apartemen yang sempit. Jungkook masih mengulum senyum sembari memainkan gelasnya, sesungguhnya tak menunggu jawaban.

Lalu Hoseok tertawa hambar, "Sialnya iya."

Tak ada kecanggungan, pengakuan itu terasa begitu _wajar_ dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempermasalahkannya. Senyap mendera keduanya; namun sunyi ini terasa nyaman. Karena Jungkook dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan mendamba yang membuncah setiap kali Hoseok mengisahkan setiap detil mengenai Taehyung; suara lembut bergetarnya setiap kali menyebut nama Taehyung; bahkan sorot mata yang telah terlalu lama memendam ungkapan cinta yang tak pernah terurai. Yang nyaris begitu _serupa_ seperti bagaimana Jungkook melihat sorot matanya sendiri ketika bercermin setiap harinya.

Karena Jungkook _tahu persis_ bagaimana rasanya memiliki getar cinta yang tak pernah terbalas. Dan begitulah Jungkook melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang bergerut keruh setiap Taehyung berada di sisinya selama ini.

Tetapi siapa manusia untuk dapat mengutuk perasaan yang menyemai dalam hatinya, dengan tanpa izin dan kurang ajar, kemudian mengajari kebahagiaan sederhana yang tanpa syarat; dan memahamkan kepadanya apa itu rasa sakit dan kesendirian yang sesungguhnya?

Kim Taehyung adalah rasa sakit terbesarnya, namun juga satu-satunya tambat hati dan imun yang tak satupun dapat menggantikannya.

Karena itu, Jungkook kemudian menegak Sangrianya habis, dan membiarkan Hoseok menuangkan kembali gelasnya hingga penuh.

"Wajah beringasnya seksi," tiba-tiba Jungkook berucap dengan separuh terkekeh, "Matanya tajam dan menakutkan; tapi seksi. Posturnya ramping dan kulitnya _tan;_ seksi. Dia tampak keren mengenakan baju apapun. Selalu seksi." Ungkapnya seperti mabuk; baru kali ini mengakui segalanya dengan begini gamblang.

"Dan tato brengseknya," timpal Hoseok seraya menegak pilsener berisi Bloody Mary-nya rakus, "Kau harus melihat dia _topless_ , demi apapun," Hoseok menggeleng dengan geraman tertahan, menggambarkan visualisasinya. "Namjoon yang mengukir tato Taehyung, astaga—dia _jenius_."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa kerongkongannya panas, bibirnya kering. "Lalu suara seraknya," entah kenapa, perbincangan tanpa arah ini membuat mulutnya bekerja seperti reflek, "Rambut oranye bodohnya; aroma sampo bodohnya; dan parfum maskulin bodohnya."

"Sifat solidernya yang membuat orang salah paham," tukas Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Lalu gaya cueknya yang sok misterius. Apa-apaan," celanya lalu mendengus, "—saat dia bilang ingin memasang _labret_ di bibirnya; aku memarahinya habis-habisan. Terlalu seksi, dasar bajingan seksi." Bahkan Hoseok sekalipun, tak pernah secara terang-terangan memuja kawannya seperti ini. Namun semua ini, walaupun terdengar salah, tak ada dari satu pun mereka yang mempedulikannya.

"Dia itu kriminal," Jungkook mendesah frustasi, "Bahkan wajahnya saat bonyok dan berdarah pun seksi. Nada memerintahnya yang menyebalkan dan mendominasi. Itu juga seksi."

Hoseok nyaris mengerang sambil meremas pilsenernya, "Kim Taehyung sialan."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kim Taehyung sialan," ulangnya setuju.

Kemudian, tawa keduanya tiba-tiba pecah dan membahana; memenuhi ruangan yang tadinya sunyi menjadi penuh gema. Mereka tenggelam dalam pingkal tawa tanpa sungguh-sungguh tahu apa yang sebenarnya lucu. Karena keduanya hanya lelah; _penat_. Dan ketika menyadari betapa menggelikannya ternyata mereka telah terjerumus dalam pesona Taehyung, menyadari _seberapa terlambatnya_ untuk mengubur dan membuang rasa yang telah terlanjur terukir terlalu dalam; keduanya hanya menertawai dirinya sendiri, merasa tolol, bodoh, dan menyedihkan.

"Jungkook-ah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menolongnya, oke? Ini sungguh sesuatu yang tak pantas untuk diucapkan oleh seorang senior, tapi aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu soal si brengsek yang satu itu," Hoseok tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan gelasnya mendekat ke gelas Jungkook, "— _cheers_ untuk si Bangsat Kim Taehyung yang sukses membuat kita terdengar seperti cewek kasmaran yang menjijikkan." Tandasnya terkekeh geli.

Jungkook tertawa mendengar gurauan Hoseok.

Bingkai _colada-_ nya membentur lembut puncak pilsener Hoseok; menimbulkan suara denting yang menggaung.

"— _untuk si Bangsat Kim Taehyung._ "

ｪｪｪｪ

Keesokan harinya, seolah sudah mengetahui raut berbeda dari sahabatnya, Jimin hanya mengangkat wajah dengan senyum separuh ketika Jungkook menahannya seusai pulang sekolah. Keadaan kelas telah lama sepi, dan keduanya telah terdiam dalam posisi yang tak berubah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Jimin, dan Jimin yang tersenyum penuh arti tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hei, Kawan, bisakah kau minggir? Yoongi-hyung menungguku di gerbang," tukas namja yang lebih pendek dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan intonasi mendesak, namun tidak cukup tega untuk mengintimidasi, karena Jimin adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Walaupun Jimin telah bersekongkol di balik sepengetahuannya, Jungkook tahu bahwa Jimin selalu peduli padanya, dan ia selalu memiliki alasan. Oleh karena itu, Jungkook hanya menghela napas panjang, "Ayolah, Jim, bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura? Ini konyol."

Jimin tak sedetikpun melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya, "Kau tidak ada di situ, oke?" tiba-tiba, Jimin terkekeh, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti. Lalu Jimin kembali berkata tanpa melihat ke bola mata sahabatnya, "Aku sedang bicara sendiri, Jeon Jungkook tidak ada di sini." Ulangnya sekali lagi penuh penekanan.

Memahami implikasi dalam bicara Jimin, Jungkook menajamkan pendengarannya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Jimin menarik napas lirih, lalu membuangnya kasar, "Semenjak dua bulan lalu, ada sunbae menyebalkan yang memintaku 'menguntit' sahabatku sendiri, gila sekali. Dia memintaku mengabari setiap kejadian kecil soal sahabatku; absensinya, hal-hal yang mengganggunya, dan kondisinya secara umum. Itu sangat merepotkan, astaga. Jika bukan karena Yoongi-hyung yang memintanya, mana sudi aku," Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak, sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. "Sebulan lalu, tiba-tiba Yoongi-hyung meneleponku dan memintaku datang ke salah satu bangsal rumah sakit; ternyata orang itu tengah berbaring rawat inap di sana. Dia sangat tidak betah dengan aroma antiseptik dan hidup dalam kurungan, jadi walaupun belum sepenuhnya pulih, orang itu sudah _check-out_ di hari ketiga."

Dengan langkah lebar, Jimin berjalan melewati Jungkook dengan menubruk bahunya ringan. Ia berbisik sebelum berlalu,

"Pusat Medis Asan, Poongnap-dong," ejanya sembari menepuk pundak Jungkook sekali, "Semoga berhasil, Jungkookie."

ｪｪｪｪ

Lalu dengan langkah cepat dan lebar, napas terengah dan memburu, Jungkook membuka pintu dan memasuki bangunan kecil kumuh dengan begitu banyak sisa memori yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya.

"Ah, Jungkook-ssi! Kau sendiri? Dimana Taehyung-ah?"

Parlor Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook memberikan senyum simpul dan mengangguk sopan, "Aku sendiri, Namjoon-ssi. Maaf, tapi aku sedikit terburu-buru," dengan sigap, Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi tinggi di depan konter bar Namjoon dan duduk di atasnya. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh dan menemukan Namjoon yang menaikkan sebelah alis skeptis ke arahnya, "…uh, bisakah kau meretas situs instansi swasta untukku?"

"Tidak," jawaban Namjoon begitu mantap dan segera, mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Jungkook dan kembali sibuk mengelapi gelas-gelas minuman yang berderet di hadapannya. "Aku tidak menerima pelanggan dadakan, Jungkook-ssi. Kecuali Taehyung-ah dan wanita seksi."

Ucapan Namjoon nyaris membuat Jungkook tercengang. Betapa berbedanya Namjoon tatkala Taehyung ada di sampingnya dan ketika nihil, betapa berbedanya cara memandang, cara bicara, bahkan tatapan matanya. Hatinya bagai mencelos, gagal mengenali sosok kawan baik Taehyung yang kini tampak begitu berbeda di hadapannya. Kegamangan merasuki jantungnya; menyadari bahwa sepotong dunia ini _bukanlah_ miliknya. Dunia bawah tanah adalah milik Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak tahu cara melakukan semua ini tanpa Taehyung yang memimpin setiap jalurnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, merogoh sesuatu dari ranselnya dan meletakkannya di atas konter. Kartu debit.

"Aku bisa membayar, Namjoon-ssi," kilahnya belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak melayani bocah ingusan SMA, Jungkook-ssi," Namjoon menghela napas pendek, tak ada seulaspun senyum di bibirnya. "Kecuali Taehyung-ah."

Kemudian terdiam. Segenap titah kata Namjoon membuatnya bungkam, terpasung tanpa kata. Semua ini membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa ia harus begitu peduli dengan Taehyung? Mengapa Taehyung harus membuatnya berjuang seorang diri? Semua ini tidak masuk akal; seharusnya bukan begini 'cinta' sesungguhnya bekerja. Jika memang benar Taehyung membagi rasa yang sama dengannya, bagaimana bisa segalanya tak kunjung mencapai titik temu? Mengapa segalanya begitu sulit dan Taehyung tak juga datang menolongnya sekali lagi? Sebenarnya pantaskah Taehyung mendapat semua darah dan keringat usahanya? Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini dilakukannya?

Segalanya begitu membingungkan sehingga Jungkook tak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Mungkin memang ia seharusnya menunggu misteri itu tersingkap dengan sendirinya, bukan berlari mengejar sesuatu yang sesungguhnya belum waktunya untuk Jungkook dapat mengetahui. Semakin lama Jungkook semakin kehabisan akal untuk terus mempertahankan Taehyung. Jungkook telah menyerah atas segenap alasan, ia telah menyerah untuk memperoleh latar belakang, bahkan Taehyung dan setiap cerita kehidupannya.

Lalu apa lagi?

Dan Jungkook akhirnya menyadari, bahwa satu-satunya yang belum dapat ia menyerah atasnya adalah tak lain dari _dirinya sendiri_.

"—Kook-ssi? Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Lamunannya buyar ketika tiba-tiba Namjoon menepuk sebelah pipinya sambil terkekeh, rautnya melunak dan tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Perlahan, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya ragu.

"Instansi apa?" tanyanya kemudian dengan tawa tertahan. "Jangan tegang begitu, aku hanya menggodamu barusan. Teman Taehyung-ah temanku juga, mana mungkin aku menampikmu seperti tadi? Ayolah, aku tidak terlihat sekejam itu, 'kan?" Namjoon menimpali seraya meletakkan gelas terakhirnya dengan hati-hati, lalu kembali pada Jungkook. "Jadi, instansi apa?"

Jungkook melongo beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terpukul pada realita dan menjawab pelan, "Asan _Medical Center_ , di Poongnap."

"Rumah sakit?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengambil MAC dari rak bawah dan meletakkannya di atas konter supaya Jungkook bisa ikut melihatnya. Namjoon menekan tombol _power_ sehingga bunyi _boot-up_ halus terdengar berdengung dari mesinnya. "Semula sebelum menjadi tenaga medis resmi, lembaga itu seperti laboraturium _research_ yang mendalami biomedis dan berbagai vaksinasi, kudengar. Memiliki hubungan afiliasi yang baik dengan Ulsan dan Harvard, _pre-internship_. Jika kau mau, mungkin kita bisa mengintip beberapa perkembangan penelitian teknologi medis terbaru mereka, atau mungkin metode penanganan kanker dan transplantasi yang menjadi momok Asan. _Well_ , selama semua _entry_ tersambung dengan internet, tidak ada yang tak bisa diretas. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah menghapusnya."

Jungkook mengikuti jemari Namjoon ketika namja itu memasukkan kata sandi di halaman _start-up_ , lalu berubah dengan halaman depan Macintosh. Ia menghembuskan napas pendek, "Wow, kau tahu banyak."

"Ayolah, Bung," Namjoon menyikut Jungkook sambil tertawa. "Pengetahuan umum," sahutnya dijawab oleh putaran bola mata dari namja yang lebih muda. Namjoon mengambil satu _lollipop_ dari simpanannya dan mengulumnya ke sebelah pipi, "Jadi apa yang kita cari?"

" _Entry_ pasien Instalasi Gawat Darurat sekitar satu bulan lalu atas nama Kim Taehyung."

" _What_?" bola mata Namjoon membesar dan ia sepenuhnya memandang Jungkook mencari kepastian. Meyakinkan bahwa ia serius, Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi. Namjoon menggasak poninya kasar, " _The hell, man_. Dia tidak pernah bilang apapun soal itu," desahnya frustasi.

Jungkook hanya terdiam menggigit bibirnya, mengamati amarah menguar dari bagaimana cara Namjoon mengetik dengan gerakan begitu cepat melebihi sebelumnya.

" _Holy shit_ , dua—tiga lapis, Jungkook," Namjoon menggeram. "Kau bawa laptop? Nyalakan dan bantu aku menembus _firewall_ setebal Berlin ini. Meretas langsung ke server utama terlalu riskan. Kalau tertangkap basah dan MAC _address_ -ku terdeteksi, kita harus menginstal ulang _Ethernet card-_ nya sedangkan mereka akan memperketat pertahanan. _We'll be damned_. Sekali ketahuan, tidak akan ada lagi yang kedua. _That's how hacking works_." Terangnya dengan aksen Inggris yang tanpa cacat.

Dengan patuh menuruti Namjoon, Jungkook mengeluarkan laptop miliknya lalu menyalakannya. Ia mengernyitkan kening, "Uh, lalu bagaimana?"

"Sambungkan dengan milikku, sirkuit paralel. Kita tidak bisa menerobos kecuali menggunakan _supercomputer_ , sebenarnya. Tetapi barang canggih itu hanya dimiliki pemerintah dan terdapat beberapa di universitas besar ternama, _we stand no chance_ ," Namjoon menggeritkan giginya sepintas.

Tidak memahami pembicaraan Namjoon, akhirnya Jungkook hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Namjoon masih menatap layar dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip, jemarinya sibuk mengetikkan apapun pada kolom _command_ di depannya, membuat Jungkook menelan ludah tegang. "Namjoon-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namjoon menyeringai, sejenak nampak mengerikan. "Menciptakan _supercomputer_ ilegal," tukasnya dalam sekali napas. "Biasanya seseorang butuh satu sampai dua ribu PC yang diparalelkan dengan P2P, seperti Limewire atau Napzter, untuk membuat satu perangkat dengan kecepatan 1.5 gigaflops. Tapi kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu," Namjoon menggigit kuku di ibu jarinya sesaat. "Baru saja aku menyebarkan virus pada jaringan _peer to peer_ di setiap komputer dan laptop beberapa perusahaan besar serta rumah warga di kawasan ini. Setidaknya kita butuh seratus— _no_ , dua ratus unit komputer untuk mencapai derajat megaflops yang memadai. _Do the math_ , _Genius._ Jika satu algoritma bisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh hari, dengan _prosessor_ rangkap dua ratus, akan selesai kurang dari satu jam," jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

Jungkook sepenuhnya tercengang. _Astaga, siapa Kim Namjoon ini?_

Hanya membayangkan betapa mudahnya mendobrak sandi _smartphone_ -nya beberapa bulan lalu dibandingkan segenap kegilaan ini, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Ia kemudian melirik layar MACnya sendiri dan terkejut. Dekstop laptopnya _freeze_ berwarna putih dengan logo _bulletproof_ dan cetakan 'Rap Monster is Here' besar di tengahnya.

"N-Namjoon-ssi, kau apakan laptopku?" tanya Jungkook terbata.

" _Chill, dude_. Ini bukan sejenis _worm_ atau _trojan horse_ destruktif," Namjoon terkekeh kecil, menenangkan namja di sampingnya. "Aku menggunakan _software_ Master Tool. Program paralelisasi ciptaanku sendiri, beta- _version_. Semua komputer dan laptop yang ku-'pinjam' akan beku dan tampak seperti milikmu," gagasnya kemudian. "Mau tidak mau, kita harus 'mencuri' kinerja _prosessor_ mereka dengan paksa, Jungkook. Bertingkah terlalu suci terkadang bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri. Mampus saja jika kita harus memecahkan semua bahasa sistem dan fungsi deret di prosedur terakhir. Meski kau pakar matematika sekalipun."

Parlor kumuh itu kemudian penuh dengan gema suara ketikan memburu Namjoon selama nyaris satu jam penuh. Jungkook diperintah untuk membalik tulisan menjadi 'CLOSED' yang terpampang di etalase, supaya mereka dapat berkonsentrasi dengan proyek _cracking_ besar-besarannya. Jungkook dibuat takjub entah berapa kali oleh Namjoon; karena siapa yang menyangka bahwa berandalan pengukir tato yang tidak sekolah, mampu melakukan hal yang jauh dapat dibayangkannya dalam pikir paling rumitnya sekalipun.

Kim Namjoon adalah _jenius_. Tak salah lagi.

"Masuk!" seruan Namjoon membuat Jungkook kembali fokus. " _All green_. Infiltrasi sukses, tapi kita hanya punya waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mencari _record_ pasien. Lebih dari itu, Asan akan sadar ada pihak ketiga yang menerobos brankas pribadi mereka." Peringatnya dengan napas setengah tersengal, " _Shit_ , _supercomputer_ membutuhkan densitas termal yang tinggi. MACku bisa meledak jika terlalu lama dalam mode ini."

Dalam hati, Jungkook membatinkan doa, berharap jika satu lagi langkah menuju kebenaran kali ini akan merengkuhnya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, pasang mata keduanya sama-sama terpatri kuat pada layar MAC Namjoon yang menyala terang.

Hingga akhirnya satu _entry_ dengan foto yang begitu familiar di mata Jungkook memampang di hadapan keduanya—Kim Taehyung, Februari 2011.

Namjoon dan Jungkook berucap lirih nyaris bersamaan.

"— _Astrositoma Difusa…_ ,"

Jungkook merasakan matanya memanas hanya dengan menemukan nama penyakit yang selama ini diidap oleh hyung kesayangannya, bibirnya nyaris gemetar dan matanya terus menurus menyusuri setiap detil yang dibacanya di layar Namjoon seolah tidak memercayai kenyataan di depan matanya.

 _Tumor otak? Seorang Kim Taehyung?_

Menyaksikan namja yang lebih muda tampak begitu syok, Namjoon segera mengetikkan sesuatu kembali di MACnya dengan gerak cepat. Jungkook menunduk dengan mulut separuh menganga, keningnya berkerut karena realita ini menamparnya hingga padam dan tersungkur.

"Sudah ku- _back up_ semua datanya, kau bisa membacanya lagi nanti, Jungkook-ah," ucap Namjoon segera, "Kemarikan ponselmu, aku akan mengirim _map_ GPS tentang dimana lokasi Taehyung sekarang. Setengah menit lagi pelacakannya selesai."

Masih dengan wajah lemas dan sepenuhnya tak menyangka, Jungkook menyerahkan _smartphone_ putihnya pada Namjoon. Dengan sigap, namja itu mengambil ponsel Jungkook dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Beberapa saat yang terasa seperti selamanya, Namjoon menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut dan menepuk pundak Jungkook, senyuman lebar terpatri begitu tulus walau roman Namjoon begitu kelelahan.

" _Kejar dia, peluk, cium—apapun_ , " Namjoon meremas pelan bahu Jungkook, wajahnya terlipat menggambarkan kefrustasiannya. " _Jangan biarkan keparat kecil itu lari lagi—tangkap dan marahi dia sesukamu—_ "

"— _dan kau bisa menyeretnya ke rumah sakit bersamaku setelah itu._ "

.

* * *

 _\- Bersambung -_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Annyeong, guysss! (≧▽≦)彡

It's been quite a long time! Makasih udah sabar banget nungguin selama ini! x"D  
Ane harap semua yang ada di chapter ini bisa membalas kesabaran kalian yaa~  
I have so much fun writing this chapter; I love all the characters! x))

The amount of brothership caused by BTS' comeback yang kurang ajar sekali /sobs.

Jadi, ada yang bener tebakannya?  
Well, ane masih punya beberapa kartu tertutup yang nunggu buat dibuka ;)

Special thanks for **Eclaire Delange** , **ichizenkaze** , and **eunhaezha**!

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
Ane selalu baca satu per satu review kalian tanpa ada yang kelewatan,  
thankyousomuch! It means a lot to me! X'D /bows/

.

Thankfully,

 **Alestie.**  
[ twitter - **alestierre** ]


	12. Last Batch:)

.

hello!

sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin makasih _sangat_ buat antusiasmenya dalam project novel 'captivated' yang terlaksana mei lalu. your support literally brought tears to my eyes;; dari pre-order kemaren achievementnya nearly 200 pcs novel dalam pembukaan po selama sekitar satu setengah hari. it drove me real crazy, i love you all;;

jadi kayak yang udah aku janjiin, aku bakal buka mini-batch  
dengan keterangan sebagai berikut;

.

 **advantage dalam memesan** **:**

1\. **15 chapters [END]** \+ **after story**

2\. wujud lebih enak dibaca, dibawa, dan disimpan **.**

3\. ttd alestie (doesn't matter tho lol) dan pembatas buku.

4\. stiker timbul chibi taehyung OR jungkook captivated!au yang pake baju minion! (RANDOM) untuk 10 pembeli pertama. preview bisa dilihat di thread pinned tweet aku.

.

 **spesifikasi item** **:**

judul: Captivated  
pairing: taekook; bxb  
jumlah halaman: **496** hlm  
jenis kertas: bookpaper / kertas novel  
ukuran: 14cmx21cm  
kover: ivory **230** gr  
terdaftar dalam ISBN (international standard  
book number); all rights reserved.

(preview desain bisa dilihat di thread pinned tweet aku)

.

 **HARGA BUKU =** **IDR125,000**

 **harga yang harus dibayar pembeli;  
HARGA BUKU + ONGKOS KIRIM**

available via **BCA** dengan maksimal pelunasan **5x24** jam setelah pemesanan, dan pengiriman menggunakan JNE dari **yogyakarta**.

.

.

 **kuota stok: 30 eksemplar**

.

.

.

novel siap dikirim bulan **september** (karena aku kkn, im sorry;;)  
.

bagi pembeli yang bener2 serius, bisa langsung dm twitter aku ( **alestierre** ), dan kita bisa escalate dari situ untuk pengisian form, metode pengiriman, nomor rekening, sampe fix. **please no hit-and-run**. bcs i have no time for that. ini **last batch** , jadi setelah po ini, distribusi novel captivated dianggap selesai. tidak dijual maupun dicetak oleh pihak lain kecuali alestie.

dan buat pembaca baru, mungkin kalian nggak tahu kalau dulu fanfiksi ini pernah tamat sampai 15 chapter in 2016 sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menerbitkan captive sebagai novel. i left it here for like 6 months, untouched, ngasih kesempatan buat readersnim semua untuk baca endingnya. jadi aku pikir, i won't repost sisa chapter lainnya karena aku pengen appreciate readersnim yang udah support project ini, im sorry;; aku ngerti kalau nggak semua dari kalian bisa beli karena bermacam alasan, and i appreciate it too. no one's obligated to participate on my project, really, i respect my readersnim all the same.

.

.

anyway, thanks for everything, temen2 semua!^^  
i hope y'all have a nice weekend!

.

with love,

 **Alestie**


End file.
